


The Sehun Appreciation Society

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Worship, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sehun Gets Around, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Sehun's friends seem to have a thing for his waistline. Not that he's complaining. He's actually really enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about Sehun. I'm going to add more pairing to the tags as I write them.

All of Sehun’s friends seem to have a thing for his waist, Sehun thinks as Tao pulls him into a familiar back hug before home room, arms low and tight around his middle. Yixing gives him a lot of these kinds of hugs too, hauling him close and wrapping around him like a boa constrictor, like he’s trying to see how far his arms can reach around Sehun’s thin waist. Tao has long arms. His hands cross over Sehun’s stomach and wrap around his sides, fingertips curling around to his back, stretching towards his spine. Sehun doesn’t know if he should be more impressed with Tao’s arms or his own waistline.

Tao nuzzles into his neck and hums, and a couple of freshmen girls at their lockers nearby not so subtly use their tacky locker decoration mirrors to watch them. Sehun can see a couple of his personal biggest fans at the end of the hallway blatantly staring. He’s pretty sure they follow him around. Maybe they’ve started a fan club. Jongin and Kris both have fan clubs. The fan clubs don’t know that the boys know, but they have their sources. Anyway Sehun doesn’t even know the girls’ names. He might have hooked up with one of them once.

In front of Sehun, Jongin is complaining animatedly about his homeroom teacher.

“She’s a total bitch. Every time I talk to anybody she yells at me. Sometimes I have to go stand in the hallway. Like, I’d get it if she was lecturing or something, but most of the time we’re just working.”

“By ‘talk to’ you mean ‘flirt with’ and by ‘anybody’ you mean ‘the girls who sit around you.’ You know that teacher’s a religious prude, right? I heard she tried to get her classes separated, boys and girls. The principal wouldn’t let her.”

“How did you know I sat around girls?” He wanders forward to tug on Sehun’s belt loop absently.

“You always sit around girls because they flock to you like moths. Your fan club is large and agressive.”

“Its not an actual club, right? Like do they have meetings?” The backs of his fingers skim over Sehun’s abdomen under Tao’s arms.

“I don’t think so.” Tao has a lot of information on this. He finds it hilarious. He pokes around. “I think it’s a very lose affiliation. There are definitely members who are more active than others.”

Right on cue, a couple of Jongin’s biggest fans walk past and slow way down, giving him a couple smiles and waves, which he returns with a wink. Such a charmer.

Now that he’s thinking about it, most of the guys in Sehun’s friend group have specific ways they like to touch him. Suho, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo aren’t guilty of anything more than a few lingering touches, but Kris rests a giant hand on Sehun’s side whenever he’s next to him, fingers stroking, thumb moving in small circles. Minseok always uses his stomach as a pillow, which is nice because he’s really cute when Sehun plays with his hair. Jongdae hikes up his shirt whenever he manages to sneak up on him, and Luhan likes to rub his stomach when they cuddle. Beakhyun straight up slides his hand under Sehun’s shirt and gropes at his bare stomach and sides whenever the opportunity arises. Jongin, who is probably the touchiest, always circles his waist with both hands and blatantly feels him up, gently squeezing and rubbing. He sort of just touches him all the time wherever he can reach, actually, but they’ve been best friends and cuddle buddies since middle school, so Sehun barely notices anymore.

Sehun doesn’t really mind. They’re a very physically affectionate group. Enough so that a lot of their high school suspects that the twelve of them all make out in their free time, which isn’t entirely true. As far as Sehun knows, none of them have made out beyond awkward kisses during truth or dare games or drunken make outs in front of everyone on crazy nights that never led to anything more. Its hard to deny the group’s sexual tension though, with all the extra cuddles and casual touching. Sometimes Sehun wishes somebody would do something about it. Preferably someone who isn’t him.

But he can’t help the nervous thrill that runs through him as Tao squeezes a little tighter and Jongin tucks two fingers into the waistband of his pants by his hip. It’s the same thrill he gets when Kris’s big hand covers the entirety of his side, warm and comforting, or when Beakhyun and Jongdae yank his shirt up to either grab greedily at his body or to expose as much skin as possible to the world.

He’s beginning to wonder if this trend is more than his imagination and its actually some kind of thing with the rest of the group. Like they all got together and decided that Sehun’s waist needed to be touched at all times, like a weird fucked-up inside joke. Ever since Sehun noticed, he’s realized he kind of enjoys it. Just because it’s flattering. Not because it turns him on or anything. He decides to pretend like he hasn’t noticed.

He realizes he’s been tuning out Jongin and Tao’s conversation when Tao’s arms finally release him, leaving his middle and back all cold.

“I gotta get to class, guys. See you at lunch.”

They wave him off and Jongin eases into Sehun’s space and wraps his own arms around him instead. Sehun melts into the warm familiarity of it. Even though he’s a little taller than Jongin now, he always feels like he can curl up and be safe here.

“I’m going to Suho’s after school today to hang out. Wanna come?”

“Yeah, I think I was planning to anyway. Tao said he was going, too. And Chanyeol, I think.”

“Sounds like a good time. If I don’t get see you before then, have a nice day and I’ll meet you on the bus ramp.”

“Thanks. You too. Don’t look now but the president of your fan club and her closest advisors are waiting at the end of the hallway to accost you.”

“Are any of them cute?”

“They’re the same ones as always. You tell me.”

“Then the answer is yes. Except I already hooked up with her twice and I don’t want to anymore. She gets kind of weird.”

 

That day he heads over to Suho’s after school with Jongin, Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae and Tao. The boys scatter themselves around Suho’s gigantic bedroom, lounging on the floor and draping themselves over furniture.

“I’m pretty sure Jongin’s fan club is plotting something. They seem restless. My source tells me it’s something prom related. She thinks the club has decided on a set of girl’s worthy of being his date, and now they have to figure out how exactly to get Jongin to ask one of them.”

“Are you serious? Prom is months from now. I’m definitely going to ask somebody they haven’t picked.” Jongin flops down on Suho’s king bed and motions for Sehun to join him.

“I think they’ll bully anyone you choose that they don’t approve of. It might be easiest to just do what they want.”

“Is everybody’s fan club this insane?”

“No just yours. Kris’s is really tame. They’re classy ladies. and Sehun’s is barely a club at this point, but they seem chill.”

Sehun snickers triumphantly and punches Jongin in the shoulder. “Hear that? My fan club is chill. Yours is crazy.”

“Shut up. Tao just said you barely have one.”

“It’s not that it doesn’t exist,” Tao butts in. “It’s just the most loosely affiliated and least organized of the fan clubs, and they really don’t do anything. It’s more like a Sehun appreciation society. Like I said, chill.”

Sehun smiles and settles into the space in front of Jongin. “Ooh I like that. Sehun appreciation society.”

Sehun’s always liked being little spoon, and Jongin’s always been great at being big spoon, even consenting to let Sehun lie on one of his arms. Sehun feels relaxed and pliant and warm as he listens to the others banter and Jongin, just like Sehun predicted he would, starts rubbing a hand in slow circles over Sehun’s flat chest and stomach. Minseok leans against the wall with Tao’s head on his lap. Suho and Chanyeol play cards on the floor, and Jongdae sits backwards in a chair by the desk.

After a few minutes of Sehun practically purring at the attention, he can suddenly feel warm fingers brushing his bare skin as Jongin slowly pushes his t-shirt up. Sehun is a little surprised but not by too much, and once his shirt is hiked up around the top of his abs Jongin goes back to rubbing. Except this time his warm fingertips are stroke over bare skin, tracing abs and dipping into his navel. Sehun doesn’t even realize when his eyes close and his mouth drops open. Jongin’s hands are warm and gentle, and when his hand stops at the base of his rib cage Sehun notices and opens his eyes.

“My arm is falling asleep” is all the warning he gets before Jongin pulls him hard against his chest with both arms and then rolls over onto his back.

As soon as they’re turned over Sehun realizes that this is ten times weirder than he thought it would be when he figured out what was happening. The only way to stay even remotely comfortable is to tip his head awkwardly far back over Jongin’s shoulder, which makes his back arch and his mouth fall open. He can feel Jongin’s (soft, full) lips brushing against his neck. His legs fall open on either side of Jongin’s, and he can’t close them because Jongin’s legs are bent between his own. His shirt is bunched up above his nipples, and Jongin’s hands still stroke languidly over his pale skin, all the way from his hips to his collar bones, and even though it’s Jongin behind him, who Sehun trusts more than anyone, he still feels suddenly very exposed and vulnerable, like his body is laid out on full display for the whole room to look and touch and he can’t do anything about it. His head spins from how fast things went from innocent and normal to dirty and uncomfortable, and while part of him is unmistakably aroused, for the most part he’s just alarmed. His eyes are wide open and his breathing is faster, and he hopes Jongin can’t feel his heartbeat speed up.

Sehun fights a shudder when Jongin’s familiar hands stroke the v of his hips, fingers sweeping over the soft, sensitive, skin just above his pants. He doesn’t realize he’s made the high pitched, distressed, breathy whimper until its already left his throat and his cheeks flush red as Jongin’s hands still.

“You ok?”

Ok? Sehun is freaking the fuck out for no fucking good reason. For god sakes he’s still technically wearing all his clothes.

“Um. Yeah just.” His voice is still high and shaky and too quiet. “This is. Uh. Lemme just.” He’s shifting around now, flailing so he can roll off Jongin’s stomach to curl up at his side, resolutely tugging his shirt down on the way.

Jongin looks confused and concerned, but other than that nothing indicates that he knows why Sehun is suddenly acting so weird. Sehun avoids eye contact in favor of looking around the room. Suho and Chanyeol are still playing their game, but Jongdae is staring at them with a thoughtful look. Minseok and Tao on the floor are also staring, but both of them looks less thoughtful and more flushed and turned on, and Tao’s mouth is hanging open. Sehun buries his face in Jongin’s chest where he feels safe and tries to pretend that none of that just happened and that he isn’t fighting the beginnings of a boner.

 

The next day he feels a little embarrassed by his reaction to the incident. Jongin’s intentions were probably totally innocent. He probably thought the position that had caused Sehun so much stress was perfectly normal, and Sehun can convince himself of this if he ignores the way Jongin’s breath puffed warm against his neck as his hands slid from his sternum slowly south over his stomach all the way down to his hipbones.

He’s in the middle of overthinking it when Beakhyun appears behind him and grabs his ass, and Sehun jumps so badly the pen he was holding goes flying onto the floor. Beakhyun cackles and wraps both arms around Sehun’s middle so he can guffaw into his back, and one of Beakhyun’s pretty hands inevitably slips under his shirt to basically fondle his stomach. Sehun didn’t even know it was possible to fondle someone’s stomach. He kind of wants to cry. He wonders if the others would make fun of him if he started tucking in all his shirts. Jongdae is looking at him thoughtfully again. He probably thinks Sehun is having a crisis. Or a boner. Or both.

Over the next week Sehun pays extra attention to the handsiness of the group. He realizes that there’s hardly any time when he’s around the boys that somebody isn’t touching him. He’d thought before that it was because he himself sought out the cuddles, but even now that he’s stopped initiating there’s usually someone with their hands on him. They’ve started touching his butt too. Just little pats unless its Beakhyun, who is a lot grabbier. Only Jongdae has noticed that he’s bothered, but he doesn’t stop or say anything.

He also notices that no one else really gets the same treatment. Tao gets snuggles from everyone but they’re all very innocent. Jongin would probably get similar treatment except that he’s generally a lot less passive than Sehun is, with his self assured smirk and sexy confidence, which makes him more of a toucher and less of a touchee. He’s something of the group’s man-whore after all, and all the girls, and Sehun suspects a few boys, in the school would love to get Jongin’s hands on them. Sehun should probably consider it an honor that Jongin is the one who touches Sehun the most.

Ever since the ‘spooning incident’ as Sehun calls it, Jongin’s snuggles have him all flustered. He’s not sure its possible for anyone to not to be turned on by Jongin. After all he’s inhumanly gorgeous, and the arm curled around Sehun’s middle and the face buried in his neck where they’re standing in the middle of the hallway after lunch has him flushed and nervous. It shouldn’t. They’ve been doing this kind of shit for years. He can see a wide eyed group of underclassman girls from down the hallway openly staring. One might be taking pictures. He stares them down until they stop and hurry away looking embarrassed.

The worst thing is he can’t decide if he likes it or not. The attention is flattering and feeling like the object of everyone’s desire is nice, but he also feels a little objectified. Which might be kind of hot. Maybe. Not to mention he’s pretty sure none of them actually want to hook up with him, and he can’t decide if he’d be ok with hooking up or not, but recently he’s found himself working out more and ditching pizza and soda for water and a sandwich, and he doesn’t even bother convincing himself that it’s not because of the boys. And he has yet to bring it up with anyone. Not even Jongin.

Whenever he needs an escape he snuggles up with Suho, who is never anything but motherly. He almost brings the issue up with him once. He leans back against Suho’s chest and tries to figure out how to ask “have you noticed that all the other boys really like touching me? Like especially my waist? And more recently my ass? And I’m pretty sure we’re all a bunch of weirdly physically affectionate straight boys but do you think its possible that all our friends have some kind of weird Sehun fetish?” but he can’t figure out how to phrase it so that if Suho hasn’t noticed it won’t make Sehun look extremely weird, so he lets it go.

 

It’s been two weeks, and Sehun is over at Minseok’s, relaxing on the older’s bed on his phone while Minseok showers. His fingers have typed out about five different drafts of the same message to Jongin asking what the deal with the touching is, but he doesn’t really intend to send any of them. He’s just deleting the most recent draft when Minseok comes out of the shower wrapped in a towel and digs around on the floor for his sweatpants.

Sehun is always blown away by Minseok’s physique. He still hasn’t managed to figure out how Minseok is both the oldest, the most unbelievably adorable, and the most insanely ripped in the whole group. It’s a bizarre, unfair combination that doesn’t make any sense. He should only be allowed to lay claim to one, maybe two of those things.

Minseok pulls on a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and flops shirtless down on top of Sehun. They wrestle around a bit until Minseok has him sort of pinned by hugging him tightly around the middle with his face buried in Sehun’s solar plexus and not letting go. Sehun laughs and gives up, mostly because if Minseok hugs him any tighter he’ll probably break.

Minseok lies between Sehun’s legs with his head resting on top of his arms, which are crossed over the base of Sehun’s ribcage. He’s kind of like a cat, Sehun decides, and he likes the way he can play with Minseok’s drying hair and rest a hand on his bare shoulder. Sehun wishes his own arms were that awesome, and if he has to live vicariously through Minseok by feeling up his awesome, muscular shoulders than so be it.

Sehun’s own head and shoulders are sort of propped up on the pillows, so he can easy look down at Minseok, who blinks up at him with his big doe eyes and smiles, and Sehun almost laughs because it can’t be natural for a human being to be so fucking cute. It clashes so weirdly with the solidness of his body between Sehun’s legs. Minseok has never failed to make him feel relaxed and comfortable, and he’s a lot sweeter than Jongin, so after a few minutes Sehun gets up the guts to ask the question that’s been bothering him.

“Minseok?”

“Hmm?”

“I might just be imagining things, but it seems like all the guys really like... Touching me? I guess? That sounds really weird but I dunno.” Sehun’s face heats up and he’s all out of confidence. “Maybe I’m making it up.”

Minseok shakes his head. “You’re not imagining it. We’ve all been wondering how long it would take you to notice.”

Sehun feels both relieved and kind of surprised. After so much stress, he hadn’t expected such a straightforward answer. And Minseok’s answer makes it sound like this has all been some kind of weird prank, like let’s grope Sehun just for fun and we’ll see how long it takes for him to figure out we’re fucking with him. And if that’s all it is, they don’t actually like his body any more than anybody else’s, then Sehun can’t help but feel a little disappointed and ill used.

“I mean I’ve noticed for a while but I didn’t think anything of it. But then the other day after Jongin… did that thing at Suho’s. You remember. I’ve been paying a lot closer attention.” He realizes he sounds really nervous.

“Yeah you looked really freaked out. I don’t think Jongin meant it to get that weird. He didn’t really think that one through. You made a really interesting noise, though. You should have seen Tao’s face. I watched his eyes dilate. It was really cool.”

Minseok is talking really casually, like none of this is a big deal, but Sehun feels more confused and worried than ever.

“Why do you guys do it?”

Minseok’s smile is playful and teasing, and he unfolds his arms so he can reach down to the hem of Sehun’s shirt and push it up until his face rests against Sehun’s bare skin. “Well you see. A while back we were all sitting around and you were the only one who wasn’t there because you had a family dinner or something, so of course we all started talking about you. All good things. I think it was actually Kris that brought up how hot you are.” As he talks Minseok starts running his hands along Sehun’s sides and angles his head so that Sehun can feel his lips brush against his skin with every word. “See, you have this really distractingly nice waistline. I think most of the girls in the school would kill you for it. You’re so skinny. We all agreed that it would be a shame to let something nice go unappreciated. You’re just so touchable Sehun, what can I say.”

Minseok ditches the the talking in favor of tipping his face forward so that his lips can brush along Sehun’s abs. His cute little mouth wanders lazily over Sehun’s stomach. Its not quite kisses. Its more like he’s trying to taste him, or trace out every dip and line of his stomach with just his lips. Minseok’s shameless confession has Sehun’s insides feeling all fluttery and weird. So everyone did get some kind of satisfaction from touching him. That was strange, but not totally unwelcome. He hopes he won’t get hard under Minseok’s bare chest. He wonders what Minseok would do if he did. His hand twists in Minseok’s hair and he runs his other hand from where its resting on Minseok’s shoulder to the top of his spine. Minseok hums against his skin and licks at his abs, and Sehun sighs shakily.

With a happy smile Minseok pulls himself up and settles so his face is hovering over Sehun’s, pressed chest to chest, supporting himself on his elbows on either side of Sehun’s head. He smiles sweetly down with the cutest face Sehun has ever seen, and its Sehun’s turn to stroke up and down Minseok’s solid, firm, sides.

“Minseok I am once again mystified by your existence.” Minseok giggles sweetly and Sehun can feel all the muscles of his torso shift against his. It makes him a little light headed. Minseok lets his arms give out so that his face is nuzzled into Sehun’s neck and he starts playing with his hair, and Sehun wraps him up in a tight embrace and squeezes Minseok’s legs between his own. This is quite possibly the gayest thing he’s ever done, and he drunkenly made out with Jongin on the floor that one time. He’s never been this intimate with another boy while sober.

“Do you want all of us to stop?”

It takes Sehun a minute to answer. “I guess not really.”

“How gay are you, Oh Sehun?”

“I have no idea. You?”

“I’ve fucked Luhan a few times.”

Sehun isn’t even that surprised.

“Did you top?”

“We switch back and forth.”

“Huh. That’s hot. Will he be mad that we’re… cuddling like this?”

“We cuddle all the time, Sehun.”

“Not like this. You just told me I was touchable and licked my abs.”

Minseok laughs and pushes up again so he can rest his forehead against Sehun’s.

“He won’t mind.” He leans down and presses his lips gently against Sehun’s. His lips are soft and warm. It’s not the first time Sehun’s kissed a boy by a long shot, but this time its not a joke or a dare or to get attention. They’re kissing because they feel like it, because they enjoy it, and that’s new territory, but Sehun thinks he likes it.

Kissing Minseok is easy and fun, and they roll around and make out for about twenty minutes, licking into each others mouths and sucking on lips and tongues. Sehun’s made out with lots of girls, and there’s something really nice about their soft curves, but he’s also really enjoying the firm solidness of kissing a boy. It stays kind of sweet and playful the whole time, not going any further, and Sehun is glad for it. He doesn’t think he’s ready for anything else yet. After they tire of kissing they cuddle until they both fall asleep, Minseok’s hands petting absently at Sehun’s waist.

 

Its been a week since the afternoon at Minseok’s. Sehun knows that Minseok has spread around that Sehun knows what they’re up to, and Sehun thought they would touch him less because the jig is up, but instead the boys only touch him more, any idea of subtlety leaving their heads.

“I knew you were gonna figure it out,” Jongdae murmurs into his ear after pulling Sehun into his lap at lunch. One hand snakes under his shirt and Sehun is acutely aware that they’re in a room full of people who are probably looking, because the girls always look at them. Like, all the girls. All the time. Especially when they’re doing gay shit. Sehun can almost hear the camera’s coming out. “Now we don’t have to be subtle anymore. You’re so hot, Sehunnie. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Yes you _are_ , because we’re in the middle of lunch and I have my own chair right there and I want to eat. If you’re not careful I’m going to come up with a safe word and then I’ll use it _all the time_ so you’ll never be able to touch me again. Now let me go.”

“Jeez fine. Eat your damn lunch then.” But Jongdae is still smiling when Sehun climbs off his lap, and Sehun feels nervous. Jongdae smiling can only mean trouble.

Beakhyun gets, amazingly, more aggressive. He sneaks up behind Sehun to give his ass rough pinches and gropes, and Sehun is pretty he has bruises from how many times he’s been slapped. Beakhyun tries to five-star his butt every time he sees him during the day, several times if he can get Jongdae to hold Sehun down for long enough, and Sehun had no idea Beakhyun’s hands and arms were that strong but damn. After a couple days of constant abuse from both him and Jongdae is starts to hurt to sit down.

Jongin manages to pin him to a bed at somebody’s house with a look of feral mischief on his face and grinds his hips into whatever part of Sehun’s body he can get to and sucks bruises roughly into his neck until Sehun is somewhere between screaming for help and moaning Jongin’s name. Jongin is really good with his mouth. Finally, Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Yixing drag them apart and Sehun has to hide that he’s half hard as Jongin cackles madly. He can see that Jongin is half hard too, but he’s not bothering to hide it, and damn he’s hot when he looks absolutely insane. Sehun finds it equally sexy and intimidating.

The only person who does back off is Kris, and for some reason it really bothers Sehun. He’s slowly coming to terms with the fact that he really does enjoy the touching, and he kind of wants to take it farther on his own terms. He really enjoyed making out with Minseok, and the idea of making out with Minseok again, or another of the boys, has him really excited. After a couple days of Kris not touching him as much, he realizes he really misses Kris’s giant bear paws on his waist. Their warmth and weight always make Sehun feel safe and grounded. He watches Kris’s hands as he writes in his notebook during class. The pencil looks tiny in his long, thick fingers. Sehun wonders if one of Kris’s hands could cover they entirety of his bruised ass. He starts to form a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun spots Minseok walking ahead of him on the way home. He catches up and glances around to make sure no one will interrupt them.

“Minseok I have a question. Its kind of embarrassing to ask.”

“Is it about the whole us and you thing?”

“Yeah kind of. Um.” He blushes and looks at the ground. “How into the whole me thing is Kris?”

He glances up to see Minseok’s adorable eyes widen. “Kris? Man I thought if you were going to make a move on anyone it would be Jongin.”

Sehun laughs. “I think Jongin would be too much, since I’m still getting used to this. He’s also my best friend so that might be a bit weird. Kris just seems like he’d be way nicer, anyway, I guess. But maybe he’s too straight…”

“I don’t think he’s straight at all actually. I think he might be one of the more gay ones in the group. I’ve never seen him show any interest in girls. I bet if you asked him he’d fuck you.”

Sehun’s feels himself start to shy away at the thought of getting fucked but he shakes it off.

“Are you sure?”

“When we sit around and talk about how cute you are, which we sometimes do, Kris gets all wide eyed and worked up. He, like, starts hitting things with his fists and talking about how unfair it is that you’re so damn cute and sexy but you’re also so sassy and confident and he really wants to know what you’re like in bed. So yeah. I’m pretty sure.”

“Oh. That’s awesome.” Sehun is surprised and excited, and his insides are doing the weird fluttering thing again.

“I heard Kris say he was just going to go home and chill today. I don’t think anyone was with him. Go get him tiger.”

Sehun nods and breaks off for Kris’s house. He hadn’t planned on doing this today, but it seems like too good an opportunity to waste, so he shoots Kris a text to ask if he can come over. He doesn’t have to wait long before he gets a yes in response, and his stomach does nervous summersaults. He hangs out with Kris all the time, but its rarely just the two of them, and Sehun usually doesn’t have the intention of seducing him.

When Kris answers the door he’s wearing dark ripped jeans and a white t-shirt, and Sehun kind of hates how good he looks. Kris leads him up to his room, and Sehun drops his stuff on the floor and sits down on Kris’s bed and it hits him that he has no plan and no idea what he’s doing. He decides that acting normal is probably the way to go, so he stretches out on top of Kris’s sheets like a cat and smiles up at him warmly and purrs “come cuddle.”

Ok so maybe that was a little more flirtatious than normal. If Sehun hadn’t been looking for it he would totally have missed the way Kris’s eyes travel quickly up his body to his face, and he looks kind of nervous too, and that makes Sehun even more anxious instead of less. Maybe Kris doesn’t really even want him here right now and Sehun is invading his private time but he was too polite to tell him not to come over.

But Kris drops down next to him and pulls him close. Its so nice to just bury his face in Kris’s chest and wiggle a leg in between Kris’s longer ones. Sehun is practically never the short one when he cuddles people, and it’s a welcome change. Sehun loves how well he fits in Kris’s big arms, and it’s comforting to feel almost dwarfed by Kris’s tall, gangly body.

He decides to stop trying to hook up. Maybe he’ll take an opportunity if he sees it, but this is nice anyway without the nerves of trying to get Kris to kiss him. Except soon he does see an opportunity, because its warm in Kris’s room and Kris is warm and they’re lying in the sun and Sehun is wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, and in no time at all Sehun feels very uncomfortably.

“Its really hot in here.”

“Yeah sorry about that. I opened a window and everything but its still too warm.”

“Do you mind if I take my shirt off? I’m going to get pretty gross if I don’t.

“Nah I don’t mind.”

“Cool thanks.” Sehun makes sure he’s still pressed up as close to Kris as possible as he peels off the shirt and heaves a sigh of relief before flopping back down in Kris’s arms. He makes sure that when he snuggles back down Kris’s arms are round his waist and their faces are really close. Kris looks mostly neutral. Sehun can just barely detect something off in his facial expression, like he’s forcing himself to stay calm.

“How was your day, Kris?”

“Good I guess. Pretty uneventful. Yours?”

“Fine. I got mauled by Baekhyun and Jongdae again after Science. It was a bad one.” Kris snorts.

“What do you mean by mauled?”

“They dove on me like vultures and attempted to divest me of my shirt. Jongdae got me in a headlock in front of some chicks from my fan club and Baekhyun unloaded, like, five times. He’s got an arm on him.” Kris laughs again.

“I got you out of your shirt easily enough.” Sehun nuzzles closer into Kris’s chest.

“I guess it pays to be nice. And warm.” Kris plays with his hair and his other huge hand pulls him in by the waist.

“Are you ok with it?” Kris almost seems nervous.

“With what?

“With how the boys treat you. All the touching and stuff.”

“I don’t mind. It’s flattering. I kind of like it actually. You say ‘the boys’ like you don’t do it too.”

“I don’t really. Not since Minseok said you knew what was up. I thought the game was over. But the other guys just kind of attack you now.”

“I noticed you stopped.” Sehun can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. “But I didn’t really want you to stop.” The hand in Sehun’s hair stills.

“Like me specifically?”

“Yeah. I want you to keep touching me.” He steels his nerves and cranes up his neck so that his lips are closer to Kris’s. He pushes the leg between Kris’s up to brush his crotch and whispers, “Will you touch me Kris?”

Sehun both hopes and fears that Kris knows that he means more than just the touching at school, but he thinks at this point his intentions should be fairly obvious. He’s also afraid that Kris will tell him no, but instead Kris takes a shaky breath and rolls over so that he’s on top of Sehun.

“Yes I’ll touch you.” He leans down and presses a warm, insistent kiss into Sehun’s lips.

Kissing Kris is just like Sehun imagined it would be. Kris is gentle without being patronizing or demeaning, he’s hungry without being overwhelming, he’s affectionate without being stifling. His lips are soft and eager and his tongue licks softly at Sehun’s lips until he’s ready to let him in. Kris is nothing like the girls Sehun is used to, and nothing like Minseok with all his shortness and cuteness. Kris is big and strong and manly and Sehun is only too happy to let him take the lead. He melts against Kris’s lips, legs spread and arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him close.

Kris breaks this kiss to nuzzle into Sehun’s neck while he grinds his hips down. The dull pressure through both of their pants feels so nice. Sehun could come just from this if they kept it up long enough.

“Is this what you wanted to happen when you came over here?”

“Yes.” He can feel Kris’s smile.

Sehun giggles as Kris kisses behind his ear, hands traveling down to rub at his ass, and yup, Baekhyun definitely left bruises. He doesn’t mind the pain though. Kris’s voice rumbles next to his ear. “I actually came home alone today because I could jack off, but when you asked to come over I knew you just being here would get me worked up enough to come twice as hard after you left. It was a good plan. I like this better though.”

Sehun flushes and grinds back against Kris and gasps. “Everyone always has their hands on me but you stopped touching me which was frustrating because I just really like your hands.” He’s losing coherency fast, and he thinks his dirty talk is probably pretty pathetic at this point. Kris laughs.

“My hands?” Sehun blushes when the very hands to which he had been referring give his ass an affectionate squeeze. One of his hands does in fact cover an entire half of Sehun’s ass, and Sehun loves it.

“Yeah they’re. um. Really big.” Sehun is a little embarrassed at this point, and to distract Kris from his (extremely shit) dirty talk, he grabs one of Kris’s hands and pulls it towards his face until he can suck one of Kris’s long fingers into his mouth. Kris stills and watches, mesmerized, as Sehun sucks gently on his index finger. He circles it with his tongue, and though he’s never sucked dick before, he tries to imagine what it would be like. It would probably be bigger. He pulls back so he can add Kris’s middle finger to his mouth. At this point Kris unfreezes and starts slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Sehun’s mouth with his thumb pressed firmly to the underside of his jaw. His two fingers press and rub Sehun’s tongue as he sucks and mewl.

“You ever given head before?” Sehun shakes his head, Kris’s fingers still curling deep in his mouth. He’s breathing hard, and the fingers are dipping closer and closer to the back of his throat. “Well you’re going to be good at it. But we don’t have to do that today, if you don’t want to.” Sehun nods and closes is eyes, then moves Kris’s hand so that he can suck a third finger in. This time Kris’s huge fingers do have him gagging a little, but Sehun doesn’t really mind, and when Kris tries to pull his hand a little further out, Sehun grabs it and holds it in place so he can choke on the fingers some more.

“What do you want to do Sehun?” The way Kris’s voice sounds, rough and pitched lower, gives Sehun a funny tingly feeling all the way down his spine. He lets the fingers slip from his mouth so he can look up at Kris, gasping, and decides exactly what he wants. It doesn’t take long.

“Fuck me.”

Kris moans and grinds his hardness down onto Sehun’s. It feels massive and Sehun groans.

“You sure? This’ll be your first time right?”

“First time with a guy, yeah. Please do it. I really want you to.”

Kris nods and peels off his own shirt and then reaches to undo his pants. Sehun also fumbles at his own fly. It’s a little harder to undo when its stretched over his bulge but soon he manages and they’re off, leaving both boys in only their underwear. Sehun braves a glance down at Kris’s crotch and immediately feels nervous. It looks big.

Kris leans down to grab supplies from a drawer by the bed and then flops back down between Sehun’s legs so he can kiss him silly and grind their hips together. It isn’t long before Sehun’s head is spinning and he’s moaning quietly into Kris’s mouth. Kris readjusts so he can reach down and rub his thumb up and down the crease of Sehun’s ass through his underwear. His hand presses hard on a bruise that Sehun remembers came from a series of especially vicious slaps from two days before when Jongdae helped Baekhyun pin him over a desk. Baekhyun called it ‘punishment’ for stealing his food at lunch. The fries had almost been worth it. Definitely worth it now that the pressure of Kris’s hand on the bruise makes him whimper and twitch. Its not that Sehun is into pain. He just really likes that Kris is making him feel the evidence of the other boys’ attentions. He likes the extra intensity of it.

Kris kisses his neck and pulls Sehun’s briefs down his thighs, then reaches for the bottle that he tossed on the bed earlier.

“Do you know what I’m doing?”

“Yes I know how gay sex works. Do you know what you’re doing?”

“You’re asking me that now?”

“Well do you?” He wouldn’t stop either way, but Sehun’s curious.

“Yeah I’ve done this a few times.”

“How many times is a few.”

“Like, a lot? I couldn’t give you a number.” Sehun raises his eyebrows, impressed.

“Anybody I know?”

“Yeah a few you know. Your mom for instance.”

Sehun snorts and Kris uses the distraction to casually push the first finger inside him.

“Oh shit.”

“How does that feel?”

“Definitely weird. Dude I don’t know if your dick is gonna fit.”

Kris kisses along his jaw. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” Sehun blushes and tangles a hand in Kris’s thick blonde hair. After a few minutes of Kris slowly thrusting his finger in and out Sehun is starting to enjoy it, and Kris pulls the finger almost all the way out to push back in with two. There’s definitely a stretch now but once the slight burn fades it really feels good. Kris scissors his fingers to stretch him more and Sehun gasps into Kris’s hair. He’s got an arm looped around Kris’s head, pinning it to his shoulder. It’s probably not the most comfortable for Kris, but right now Sehun feels like he needs to bury his face in Kris’s soft hair, so Kris can just deal with it.

Then Kris crooks his fingers, searching, until he finds what must be Sehun’s prostate because pleasure shoots up his spine. Sehun’s back arches and he cries out. Kris smiles against his shoulder and mutters ‘found it’ and Sehun doesn’t even have the presence of mind to playfully smack him for it. Kris continues to rub the spot in small circles and Sehun keeps moaning, hand tugging hard at Kris’s hair.

Kris adds a third finger and Sehun has to adjust all over again, which is a good thing, because if not he would probably just come. He also stops the constant abuse of Sehun’s prostate, which is kind of frustrating. Once he starts whimpering again Kris pulls his head off Sehun’s shoulder with some difficulty to kiss him, slow and comforting, and his dry hand strokes over Sehun’s stomach.

“Should I try four?”

“S’probably a good idea.”

Kris nods and pulls his hand out to reapply lube. When his fingers leave him with a gross wet noise Sehun’s eyebrows draw together, distressed. He feels empty and uncomfortable without the fingers pushing him open and he squirms and glares up at Kris.

“Hurry up.”

Kris chuckles. “You have the potential to become quite the power bottom, Sehun.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kris raises his eyebrows at him like he’s just proved his point, and Sehun blushes and looks away.

Kris sits back and taps Sehun’s thigh affectionately.

“Turn over.”

Sehun does, a little reluctantly, and gets up on his knees and elbows, since that seems like the right thing to do. Behind him Kris doesn’t move.

“Holy shit. Have you seen your ass lately?”

“Yeah its pretty sweet.”

“No—I mean yeah it is, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” The fingertips on Kris’s dry hand brush feather light over his ass. “You have bruises, like, all over.”

Sehun blushes again.

“Oh yeah. Baekhyun gets a little overenthusiastic I guess.”

“What the fuck. This is a little extreme. You need to talk to him about this.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Have you actually seen it? I don’t even know how he accomplished this in a week. It looks really bad. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“I mean yeah, but I didn’t think he would stop if I asked.”

“Of course he’ll stop. You just have to make sure he knows you’re serious. Please talk to him about it. I’m actually distressed here. It looks like you’re getting abused.”

Sehun is, of course, also concerned. He didn’t think it was that bad, but if Kris is worried he’ll definitely say something to Baekhyun, but in the meantime he just really wants Kris to fuck him.

“Yeah I’ll talk to him. I’d like to be able to sit down next week, anyway. Could you please put your fingers back in me now?” He looks hopefully over his shoulder to find Kris’s worried face and Kris looks back, frowning.

“I feel like I’m going to hurt you though.”

“No Kris don’t do this to me. Please god don’t stop I’ll probably die. I’ve kind of been enjoying when you press on the bruises actually. I’ve heard they go away faster if you press on them anyway. It breaks up the blood clots or something. They’re not close to the bone so it doesn’t hurt that bad. Please Kris.” He reaches down to palm his flagging erection between his legs and arches back towards Kris, who finally relents.

“If you’re sure.”

“Don’t you dare go easy on me. I’ll be fine. Just pretend the bruises aren’t there.”

Kris rests a hand on Sehun’s thigh and pushes four fingers into Sehun’s ass. Its not that much different than three, but this angle has them sliding deeper and Sehun gasps and whines. The burn fades fast and Kris finds his prostate again and doesn’t leave it until Sehun is breathless and writhing, moaning desperately into the pillow.

“Fuck, Kris please just fuck me.” He begs shamelessly until Kris pulls the fingers out and Sehun sobs in frustration, even as he hears Kris rip open the condom. He glances back and gets his first good look at Kris’s dick.

“Oh fuck. Guess you have big hands for a reason.”

It’s finally Kris’s turn to blush, but he looks kind of proud.

“All the better to plow you with, my dear.”

Sehun squawks indignantly.

“Wow what a smooth talker. Are you really referencing fairy tales right now? I’m never going to be able to read that story to my kids now, thanks to you.”

Kris glares back at him, still blushing. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Sehun glances nervously down at Kris’s massive dick. It looks deadly. Sehun is both apprehensive and really excited.

“Plow away, you big bad wolf.”

Kris looks kind of sick. “God and I thought I regretted that line before. Thanks for making it worse.”

Sehun snickers evilly and wiggles his ass back at Kris. He buries his face in the pillow again and feels one giant hand on his hip as something blunt and slippery nudges at his entrance, and then Kris pushes in.

Sehun is immediately thankful for the four fingers, but even with all the careful prep it still burns. He gasps and finds himself panting and squeaking while he fists frantically at the blanket. Kris eases in slowly and stills about half way until Sehun stops writhing, then he slowly continues to push all the way in until he bottoms out. Sehun moans under him and shifts around, thighs trembling. Kris’s own thighs are trembling, but he still wraps an arm around Sehun’ to support him with a hand on his stomach as he adjusts. The length of Kris’s hand feels like it’s almost enough to stretch across the entire width of Sehun’s stomach. After a few minutes Kris reaches to run a comforting hand through Sehun’s dark hair.

“Can I move?”

Kris’s voice is shaky and rough, and Sehun turns his head to the side to look back at him, considering. Then he swallows and nods.

Kris starts off as slow as possible, pulling back only a few inches and thrusting back in. Both boys groan in unison.

“You’re so tight. So fucking tight holy shit. Your ass is amazing. I can’t believe you took the whole thing.”

“You feel good too. It hurt when you pushed in but now it feels good.”

“Should’ve spent more time on prep.”

“No fucking way. I’m fine, this is good.”

Kris doesn’t argue. Instead he seems to put all his energy into making Sehun moan again. It doesn’t take long. Soon the pull and slide of Kris’s dick starts feeling less overwhelming and more amazing, and the incredible stretch gives way from uncomfortable to pleasant and satisfying. The solid, warm weight of the dick inside him makes Sehun’s insides flutter. If he’d know getting fucked felt this good he would have done it a long time ago.

He can hear himself making filthy, breathy noises, filled with need, and he’s kind of surprised they’re coming from him. It’s almost surreal. Behind him Kris is making noises too. Grunts of effort and hissed expletives. Sehun feels stuffed full and fucked out, but its not enough.

“Faster. Fuck me harder.”

Kris’s breath stutters, and then he pulls out farther and thrusts in deeper, hips pistoning in and out at a much quicker pace. Sehun moans long and loud and starts pushing back against him with each thrust. He feels like he’s being split open, and its wonderful. He wonders if he pressed a hand to his abdomen if he could feel Kris’s dick moving inside him. It feels like he’s going that deep.

Then Kris changes his angle and starts rubbing hard over his sweet spot with each thrust. Sehun wails and sobs as his knees slip further apart on the blankets and hands grab frantically at the blankets by his head. He’s never felt so good in his life, and he can feel his orgasm building deep in his gut. Kris is getting close too. Sehun can tell because one of his huge hands lands hard on the top of his spine just under his neck, pinning him in place on the bed, and the other arm wraps around Sehun’s middle and he grabs possessively at Sehun’s waist. He uses the grip to thrust in harder. Sehun feels so small and used like this, pinned under Kris. The other boy picks up the pace again, muttering swear words, and Sehun cries out loudly with every thrust. Just a few more rough, deep thrusts and dizzying jabs to his prostate and Sehun squeezes his eyes shut and sobs and spasms as his orgasm is ripped out of him, untouched.

Kris fucks him roughly through it, and adjusts so he isn’t hitting Sehun’s prostate anymore, but he keeps thrusting hard into Sehun’s pliant, fucked out body until he buries himself deep and follows Sehun over the edge.

When Kris collapses he falls to the side and pulls Sehun with him to keep him off the mess on the blankets. Then he pulls out and ties off the condom and tosses into the conveniently placed trashcan close to the bed. Sehun can’t really move. He can’t remember the last time he came that hard. Fuck, he’s probably never come that hard. Kris’s hands wander over his sweaty body, caressing his thighs and petting his chest and stomach.

“That was awesome.”

“I agree. Ten of ten would do it again.”

“Definitely. Your ass is incredible.”

“Not as incredible as your massive dick.”

“Agree to disagree.”

The room is still too warm, but Sehun isn’t wearing clothes anymore so he supposes its fine. He figures he needs to get home so he can shower before dinner, but right now he really just wants to bask in the afterglow and maybe make out with Kris some more. Kris is a really excellent big spoon.

Somewhere between ten and thirty minutes later they’re still cuddling, and Sehun can see his phone light up from where his pants are crumpled at the foot of the bed. It might be his mom, and he still has no idea what time it is, so he reluctantly peels away from Kris to grab it.

It’s not his mom. It’s Minseok. He lies back against Kris chest and opens the message.

 

**Its funny that when you wanted to get fucked for the first time you went to the one guy in the group who undoubtedly has the biggest dick. Can’t wait to see how you’re walking tomorrow.**

 

Kris snickers from over Sehun’s shoulder and ruffles his hair.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Sehun huffs “easy for you to say,” but he turns over so he can wrap an arm around Kris for a lazy kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day walking normally is a struggle. There’s an uncomfortable ache in his ass that makes him want to cringe whenever his legs move. To make matters worse, Baekhyun attacks him first thing in the morning with an actual text book, and Sehun spins around so fast that he falls over and lands hard on his bruised ass, which will no doubt result in yet more bruises. Baekhyun think’s it’s hilarious. Baekhyun is too short to understand how much it hurts to land on your ass from that height. Sehun forgot to get a good look at his ass the night before, and reminds himself to find himself a mirror when he gets home so he’ll have something to yell at Baekhyun about.

A timid girl who is trying way too hard to be cute helps him up off the floor. She introduces herself as Morgan, and Sehun recognizes her as one of the girls who follows him around, probably an active member of the fan club. Jongin appears and expresses moderate concern for Sehun and unnecessary concern for Morgan, who looks flustered, like she got way more than she bargained for, and Sehun slips away to avoid responsibility for any fainting. He can see a couple Jongin girls glaring at poor Morgan from the end of the hallway.

Sehun was a little worried that things with Kris might be weird, but when he sees Kris in the hallway before class, still rubbing his poor backside, Kris gave him a warm smile and a wink, and Sehun realizes he never should have worried. Kris is talking with Minseok, who wiggles his eyebrows at him, but other than that doesn’t mention the sex.

He’s surprised that by the end of the day the fact that he fucked Kris is still his secret to keep. He guesses he shouldn’t be surprised, since no one knew about Minseok and Luhan or about Kris and whoever else he was fucking, either. It makes him wonder who else in the group has secret sex lives. Jongin’s is pretty public, and they always tell each other about hook ups with girls, but if Minseok, Luhan, Kris, and now Sehun can fuck guys without anybody finding out, then someone else in the group could easily do the same. Sehun wonders if Kris’s mystery sex partners are also in the group. It could be anyone.

As they walked home Kris tells him that their little rendezvous is his secret to keep and he doesn’t mind who he tells. Sehun doesn’t really feel like telling anyone yet.

 

The mirror in Sehun’s bathroom is kind of high, so in order to actually get a good look at his butt he has to drag in a chair. He makes sure the door is locked even though he’s the only one home, and he still feels pretty dumb when he takes off his pants and stands on a chair to look at his own ass in the mirror. He braces himself and twists around. And then he almost falls off the chair.

Kris wasn’t kidding when he said it looks like Sehun is being abused. There are deep purple and yellow bruises all over his ass, giving the whole thing a weird kind of modeled discoloration. No one single hit was hard enough to bruise, but over time they built up, and some of the pinches definitely left deeper marks. Sehun is a little shocked. No wonder sitting down hurts. And he’s had no chance to heal either, with the constant attacks. Baekhyun can be kind of rough, but he’s not vicious. Sehun knows there’s no way he actually intended to do this much damage. No wonder Kris had been unsure about fucking him the day before. Sehun fully intends to show Baekhyun exactly how bad it is when they go chill at Suho’s again the next day.

 

He doesn’t know how Baekhyun keeps finding openings. He tries to keep his backpack on and covering his ass at all times, but Baekhyun is a sneaky ninja when it comes to butt tag, and when all else fails he and Jongdae tackle him and pin him down somewhere. When this game started Sehun hadn’t thought much of it, but in the past few days avoiding Baekhyun has been his top priority, and it’s massively inconvenient. He manages to make it through two periods and is shuffling paranoidly to lunch when Chanyeol pops up beside him and distracts him with a frantic story about Suho getting hit on by a girl just long enough for Baekhyun to pop out of nowhere and land a really solid smack on his left cheek. It’s the one that got hit with the textbook and the one he landed on the day before, and it fucking hurts way fucking more than even the most respectable ass slap should. After the initial shriek he makes he has to back up against a wall and squeeze his eyes shut and bite his hand so that he doesn’t do something embarrassing and stupid like whimper or cry.

Baekhyun giggles hysterically and Chanyeol looks like he wants to be giggling, but unlike the spawn of Satan beside him, he actually realizes that something is wrong.

“You ok?”

Sehun ignores him in favor of getting himself back under control.

Baekhyun snorts “He’s fine, I’ve been doing that all week. Come on Sehun lets go to lunch.”

Sehun carefully schools his face and glares. “You going to Suho’s this afternoon?”

“I wasn’t planning on it but I guess I can.”

“Please do. I need to talk to you.”

Baekhyun looks nervous.

“Am I being set up for an ambush here?”

“No, you dipshit. When I say I want to talk, I want to talk. Serious shit man.”

Baekhyun frowns but nods. “Ok then.”

 

That afternoon it’s just Suho, Tao, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and then of course Baekhyun and Sehun. Sehun immediately plops down on Suho’s bed on his back, because his ass hurts to much from sitting in hard chairs all day to sit on the floor, and it hurts to much to keep standing, too. He would turn over on his stomach, but that would leave him exposed, and he doesn’t trust Baekhyun and Jongdae at all. Nowhere is sacred. Not even Suho’s room.

Tao bounces happily up onto the bed next to Sehun.

“So I’m pretty sure there’s tension between your fan club and Jongin’s”

“What make you say that?”

“They’ve started all being passive aggressive to each other. Like you know how you and Jongin always sit at the same place at lunch? Well usually the Sehun girls sit at the table with the best view, but the Jongin girls got there early at lunch and stole their spots. It sparked some very rude tweets.”

“Oh geez. I hope we don’t start a gang war.”

Baekhyun jumps on Sehun and sits on the tops of his thighs, hands pushing up the front of Sehun’s shirt. Sehun lets him.

“So what did you want to talk about.” Sehun glances around the room. Suho is tutoring Chanyeol downstairs, which leaves Jongdae and Tao. Jongdae sits in Suho’s desk chair next to the bed, watching the two of them with interest, and Tao starts fiddling with his fancy hipster glasses.

“Baekhyun, can I trust you for a full thirty seconds?”

Baekhyun looks thoughtful. “I think I can manage thirty seconds.”

“Ok then here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to turn around and remove my pants and you are NOT going to smack my ass or harass me in any way. Can you do that?” He can tell he has the whole room’s attention. Tao has stopped fiddling.

“Gosh I dunno. You just said you were going to present your beautiful ass to me right here in arms reach. I don’t know if I can help myself. Why are you doing this by the way?”

“You’ll see. But I’m absolutely serious about the no hitting thing. Please for the love of god for once in your life don’t hurt me.” He stares up at Baekhyun and tries to convey in his face just how serious he is. If must work because Baekhyun just nods and gets off his legs. Sehun makes quick work of his fly and then shoves his pants and underwear down over his ass, still making sure his front is covered, and turns over so that he’s on his hands and knees.

Tao gasps and he can actually hear Baekhyun’s mouth drop open. The lighting is good in the room, and Sehun knows that all the bruises are going to be incredibly obvious. Jongdae gets out of his chair and walks around behind Baekhyun to look.

“Holy fuck. Is that all from Baekhyun?”

“Baekhyun and you. Don’t pretend you didn’t play a part in this.”

Jongdae laughs nervously and nudges Baekhyun. “Wow dude, remind me never to piss you off. Are you ok, Sehun?”

Sehun looks back to glare at Baekhyun, who’s eyes are wide and staring at the bruises, one hand covering his mouth.

“Oh, I’m fine. Baekhyun’s just been doing this all week.” Baekhyun drops the hand to give him an unimpressed look.

“Well I didn’t know you bruised like a summer peach.”

“I don’t.” Sehun’s words are clipped and irritated.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t know this would happen.” And he really does sound sorry. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I actually didn’t know it was this bad. Somebody else had to tell me I looked like I was getting abused. He almost didn’t fuck me because he was afraid he’d make it worse. Then of course all of yesterday and today I’ve had a lot of trouble sitting down.” He collapses back down onto his stomach and notices the sudden silence in the room.

Tao talks first. “You fucked a guy?” Sehun realizes his mistake and grits his teeth. Oops.

“Yup. You assholes got a problem with that?”

Jongdae cackled. “No way. Who the fuck was it?”

“None of your business.”

“Sehuuuuun! Tell us!”

“No fuck you. You’ve spent the whole week slowly disabling me. I’m not telling you shit. I shouldn’t have told you this much.” He stops talking when he feels Baekhyun’s thin fingers very gently brushing the curve of his ass.

“If it makes you feel any better, your ass is still amazing even when it’s all weirdly discolored.”

“Fuck off, Baekhyun. It doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“What would make you feel better?” Before Sehun can come up with something, Jongdae butts in.

“Kiss it better Baekhyun.”

“You want me to make it better by literally kissing his ass? That’s so dumb.”

“No wait that’s actually a really good idea. Kiss my ass, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun looks flabbergasted.

Jongdae cackles. “Kiss it all over. Don’t miss a single bruise.”

Sehun grins at him. “There are a lot of bruises.”

Baekhyun is definitely blushing, and Sehun gets up on his knees again and wiggles his bare ass in Baekhyun’s face.

“Ok I’ll do it but don’t judge me if things get weird.”

Sehun kind of finds himself hoping things get weird. Could be fun.

“Be gentle, beak. I’m injured.”

Baekhyun starts out innocently enough, sitting himself cross-legged behind Sehun and placing light pecks down the top of one cheek until he reaches his thighs and then back up again. Tao and Jongdae giggle stupidly in the background. Baekhyun seems eager to entertain, so soon the kisses get a little dirty, open mouthed with tongue, and he licks a huge stripe up his other cheek and everyone giggles again.

There’s a few moments of silence while Baekhyun keeps placing hot open mouthed kisses all over his ass, getting closer and closer to the middle. It actually feels pretty good. The pressure on the bruises kind of hurts, but other than that he’s kind of turned on.

Jongdae speaks up. “I think you got all the bruises, Beak.”

“Shut up I’m enjoying myself.”

“Geez, Beak, I knew you had a thing for Sehun’s ass, but I didn’t think you’d be so shameless about it.” Both Baekhyun and Sehun ignore him. Sehun doesn’t even notice that his eyes have slipped closed and his lips have parted.

From the corner of the bed behind them comes Tao’s soft voice. “I think Sehun’s enjoying it too.”

The mood is definitely heavier now. Baekhyun gives him a slow kiss right at the top of the crease of his of his ass, and pulls off just enough to speak.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Sehun considers his options. On one hand Jongdae and Tao are here. On the other hand, fuck it.

“Not really, no.”

“Then I’m going to keep going.”

Apparently by ‘keep going’ Baekhyun means diving right the fuck in, because he pulls apart Sehun’s cheeks and licks one long stripe up the crease of his ass, tongue sliding over his hole. Sehun gasps in surprise and his knees try to slide apart on their own accord, but his pants get in the way. Baekhyun quickly yanks them down his thighs and then nudges Sehun’s knees until he lifts them so he can his pants and underwear off completely, and then makes sure Sehun’s legs are spread wide on the blankets.

Jongdae says “This escalated quickly,” and Tao just squeaks a little which is cute.

Sehun’s cheeks heat up when he realizes just how exposed he is now, half naked with his ass in the air and three boys behind him watching. He’s starting to think this is maybe too weird and he should put a stop to it, but then Baekhyun starts licking kittenishly over his hole and Sehun decides he doesn’t give a fuck about how weird it is and sinks down onto his elbows with a sigh. He can feel someone’s hand pushing his shirt up his back just to show more skin, and the same hand then dips under him to trace the lines of his stomach and chest, one finger gently teasing a nipple.

The hand was evidently Jongdae’s, since it disappears when the boy in question circles around to Sehun’s front to lie down with his face only about a foot away from Sehun’s. It’s a little unnerving and Sehun blushes again and lets his head hang down so his hair covers his face. Jongdae isn’t having it though, so he shoves closer and makes Sehun rise back up on his hands again so he can rest his head on the blankets directly under Sehun’s face. Sehun glares in protest but then Baekhyun’s tongue finally thrusts into him and he moans and his eyes close.

Baekhyun’s mouth is sloppy and eager. Sehun can’t tell if he’s done it before or not, since getting eaten out is a new experience, but if definitely feels incredible. He can feel spit dripping down from Baekhyun’s mouth towards his balls. For a minute he forgets Jongdae is underneath him until he feels his fingers brush over his jaw and a thumb traces over his parted lips. He leans into the touch.

Baekhyun slips one long thin finger in beside his tongue, and its almost uncomfortable without lube but Baekhyun’s spit eases the way. He’s not expecting Baekhyun to shove in a second almost immediately, and he collapses back down to his elbows and barely escapes smashing his face into Jongdae’s who moves his head to the side just in time. The hand that was on his face reaches between Sehun’s arms to stroke absently at the planes of his stomach and chest again.

The tongue in his ass is thrusting in and out steadily, but the fingers only twitch and bend slightly, as if Baekhyun has mostly forgotten they’re there at all. Sehun wants them to move. He pushes back against them to see if Baekhyun will take the hint. He does, pulling his tongue out briefly so he can focus more on moving his fingers.

“Tao please run to the bathroom to get a towel. If I make Sehun come all over the bed Suho will kill us.”

“He’s probably going to kill us anyway. I can’t wait until he walks in and fucking screams.”

“Shut up Jongdae. If you wouldn’t mind helping me a bit please reach over and touch Sehun.”

“I am touching Sehun.”

“I meant his dick, genius.”

“Oh yeah I guess I could do that. Now shut up and get back to work.”

The angle is kind of awkward when Jongdae reaches to grab his dick but its better than nothing, and Sehun moans lowly into Jongdae’s shoulder. Tao returns with the towel and puts it under him. It’s Suho’s favorite towel, Sehun remembers happily, and Jongdae must have noticed too because he mutters something about being too young to die. He still keeps rubbing his thumb under the head of Sehun’s now very hard dick though, so he must not be that worried.

Baekhyun returns to his task with more coordination, graceful fingers and tongue working in tandem. All of a sudden and probably completely by accident he finds Sehun’s sweet spot, and actually jumps when Sehun jerks and cries out.

“Right there right there.”

“Oh did I touch something good?”

“Yes, Fuck. Do it again.”

The two fingers fumble around for a second but then find it again and never leave it, pressing down and rubbing insistently. Sehun moans over and over into Jongdae’s shoulder, who’s hand speeds up on his dick. Sehun knows between Jongdae’s fist and Baekhyun’s beautiful fingers and eager tongue he’s going to come in no time. All the noises that fall unbidden from his mouth keep rising in volume and urgency, and in the back of his mind Sehun is worried that the other boys will hear it and come investigate. The last thing he wants right now is an interruption.

Jongdae decides that now is a good time to start whispering filth in his ear.

“You look so good like this, Sehunnie, naked on your hands and knees. And you make such pretty noises. I’m hard from just listening to them. If we had lube, I’d make Baekhyun stop right now so we could fuck you in turns until we all came inside that pretty ass of yours. Then you’d have to put your pants back on and walk home with all of our cum dripping out of you. I hope Suho walks in here soon so he can see one of his baby boys all spread out and desperate like this. He thinks you’re sexy too, you know. He’s just as crazy about your body as the rest of us, he just has better self control. But I bet in his dreams he bends you over his fancy desk and pounds your tight ass every night.”

Sehun whimpers pathetically. He’s dripping precum all over Jongdae’s hand and wrist, but the other boy doesn’t seem to mind at all. He snickers before continuing his dirty talk.

Just a few more minutes, one more finger, and a variety of innovative whispered sexual fantasies later Sehun is barreling towards his climax. Tao says something that Sehun can’t hear over his own frantic moaning. He catches something about footsteps and hurry and Baekhyun grinds his fingers brutally into his prostate as Jongdae does something interesting with his thumb and he shouts and digs his fingers into Jongdae’s arms as he comes. He’s still in the same position and panting as he’s coming down when the door flies open and there’s Suho and Chanyeol, wide eyed and concerned.

Sehun imagines what they must me seeing. Sehun is on his knees and elbows all fucked out and practically naked in the middle of the bed with Baekhyun behind him, fingers still sliding out of his ass, and his face is no doubt a mess of red lips and spit. Jongdae is snuggled up to Sehun’s front with a hand still under him, avoiding the messy towel, and Tao is somewhere off to the side no doubt looking flushed and breathless.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun giggle hysterically and Sehun sits up slowly and peels his shirt off. It’s pretty much just a scarf at this point anyway, and he’s too hot to tug it back down.

“DID YOU GUYS JUST—WHY IS SEHUN NAKED?”

“I was apologizing.”

Baekhyun’s non-explanation makes Suho look like he’s about to rip his hair out, and Sehun and Tao start laughing too. Chanyeol just stares wide-eyed at Baekhyun, because he’s probably just realized what his best friend has been doing with his mouth for the past twenty minutes.

“Oh my god I’m never leaving Sehun alone with you people ever again. What do you mean you were apologizing? Is that my favorite towel? Tao how could you let them do this? Where am I going to sleep tonight? You idiots need to wash everything that is on that bed before you leave or I will come to your houses tonight to tell all of your mothers exactly what you were up to this afternoon.”

By now Chanyeol is laughing to, but he’s still wide-eyed and staring at Sehun, who lifts his arms over his head to get a nice stretch, trying to make it as sexy as possible because he hopes it’ll get Suho to shut up. Which it does. Pretty much everyone shuts up actually until Baekhyun says in a hushed voice “why would you do that?” and Sehun just smirks at him playfully and flops down on the part of the bed that isn’t occupied by horny boys. He feels surprisingly comfortable completely naked in a room full of fully clothed people, most of whom can’t take their eyes off him.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Announces Tao. “I’ll be in there for a bit.”

“Oh shit don’t you dare. I need it first. It won’t take long at all trust me.” Baekhyun is already waddling awkwardly towards the bathroom and Jongdae rushes to join him.

“I can’t take it anymore, Beak. You have to share.”

Tao looks a bit betrayed when the door slams behind them, but Suho takes pity and directs him to the upstairs hallway bathroom, making him promise to open the window when he’s done. Sehun feels warm and happy and comfortable, and he looks up at the distressed Suho and wide-eyed Chanyeol.

“Anybody want to cuddle?”

Suho blushes and looks resolutely away from his naked form on the bed, but Chanyeol shrugs and walks towards him.

“Why the fuck not. I mean who doesn’t love an awkward boner.”

Suho shakes his head as he bravely removes the towel from the bed so he can throw it in the hamper. Chanyeol is a good cuddler, since he’s tall and basically a teddy bear, and Sehun can already feel himself drifting to sleep as Chanyeol pets down his bare side and over his hip to his thigh and back up again. From behind him Suho heaves a sigh of irritation.

“Sehun why the fuck is your ass covered in bruises?”

Ten minutes later Baekhyun’s barely left the bathroom looking sated and flushed when a furious Suho dives on him with a fly swatter.

 

Sehun doesn’t even make it into the building the next day before he feels a familiar arm swing around his waist and pull him in so fast the he almost trips.

“What the fuck Sehun. I’m hearing all these things about a Sehun-centered orgy last night and I wasn’t invited? Since when did you fuck guys anyway?”

Jongin’s hand is tight and possessive on his hip and it kind of hurts, and his voice hisses too loud in his ear. It’s the same voice he knows and loves, but there’s an unfamiliar predatory edge in it that he’s never heard before.

“That’s not what happened. Baekhyun was just apologizing for bruising my ass so bad, and he got kind of creative about it.”

“And that resulted in an orgy?”

“There was no orgy. Where are you hearing this shit anyway?” Sehun shies away from Jongin’s overbearing weight on his shoulders. He’d been looking forward to telling Jongin himself about what happened so they could bond over hookup stories like usual. The idea sounds less fun now.

“I heard it from Luhan.”

“Well where the fuck did he hear it from. He wasn’t there either.”

“Well what happened then? I want to hear all the gory details so I can jack off to it later. And by the way if you’re passing your ass around then I want in.” Jongin punctuates it by grabbing his ass, which is still bruised as shit, and Sehun jerks away from him.

“Is that all I am to you? Just something to think about when you jerk off? Aren’t best friends supposed to be happy or concerned for their friends when they get laid? Aren’t you at least going to check on me before jumping in on asking why you weren’t invited? Or, I dunno, say good morning before you try to jump my ass? You know, I’m starting to think that you don’t see me as a best friend. I’m getting the feeling that you see me as just somebody else you want to sink your teeth into, like all the poor girls at school you hump and dump. What if I don’t want to fuck you, huh? Will I lose you as a friend?”

Jongin looks like Sehun just slapped him. Sehun’s never been the cause of the hurt look that now graces Jongin’s beautiful face, and he almost regrets it before Jongin’s face morphs into anger.

“Why would I bother checking on you when I know you well enough to know you’d be fine. And you already fucking know I want to fuck you, so just cuz I’ve said it out loud is no reason to start accusing me of shit. Are you telling me that you’d let fucking _Baekhyun_ of all people eat you out while Jongdae jerks you off but you don’t want to fuck _me_?”

Sehun wants to actually slap him. “Of course the only thing I said that you paid any attention to was the part where I might not fuck you. What’s wrong with letting Baekhyun eat me out? And if you knew what happened then why do you keep saying it was an orgy?”

“I’d say it was a threesome but that doesn’t quit do it justice with Tao watching and then the naked cuddles with Chanyeol afterward. Like are you just rubbing up on whoever’s in arms reach at this point? Since when were you such a fucking slut? But oh right you won’t fuck me.”

Sehun stares wide eyed and disbelieving at this best friend. He’s so mad he’s afraid if he says anything he’ll start crying. By the look on Jongin’s face he knows he’s crossed the line. He immediately looks sorry, but Sehun doesn’t want to hear him apologize.

“Sehun…”

He could tell him he’s a terrible friend, or that he hurt him, or that he doesn’t know if he can trust him anymore, or that he doesn’t think any apology Jongin made right now would make him any less mad, but more than anything he just wants to leave. The only thing he can think of to say is “Well I’m definitely not going to fuck you now.”

Jongin gives him a beseeching look, but Sehun is already turning on his heel to hurry off towards the school, leaving his best friend behind on the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

It honestly sucks not having Jongin around him all the time to lean on and cuddle with. The friendship definitely isn’t over or probably even that damaged, but he needs time to cool down, and then he’ll let Jongin talk him into forgiving him. It might take a few days to cool down though. For the time being he just needs to find a distraction.

The best distraction he comes up with surprisingly comes in the form of Chanyeol. He’s sitting at lunch with Suho and Kyungsoo when Chanyeol slides into the seat beside him and casually asks if Sehun is busy after school.

“Nah I was just going to go home, why?”

“My parents are gone for the night, so we’d have the house to ourselves. Naked cuddles are nice but I feel like I missed out on the fun part last week.” As he talks he slides a hand up Sehun’s thigh. Sehun is pleasantly surprised. Chanyeol’s never been that touchy with him, and Sehun always assumed that it was because Chanyeol was very straight. He’s hooked up with loads of girls and if the rumors are true than he definitely knows what he’s doing. On top of that Chanyeol is definitely attractive. Sehun is sold.

“Yeah sounds fun. I’ll meet you on the bus ramp after school.”

Chanyeol grins from ear to ear and gives Sehun’s thigh one last squeeze before he heads over to Baekhyun’s table, no doubt to brag.

When Sehun turns back to the table both Suho and Kyungsoo are giving him significant stares. Kyungsoo looks intrigued and questioning. Suho looks stressed out but also a little thoughtful, and he looks away quickly when Sehun returns his stare, and Sehun thinks he might be blushing. Suho is actually adorable, and Sehun remembers what Jongdae said the other night about what Suho thought of him. He decides he’d love to see if Suho is this adorable in a less innocent context. He kind of likes the idea of seeing what wholesome, motherly Suho is like in the bedroom.

He continues to stare intently at Suho while he eats and when Suho looks back up at him he turns his head to the side a little so Suho can watch him slowly sink his teeth into an apple, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Suho looks mesmerized and a little pink in the cheeks. Sehun licks his lips slowly and grins evilly at Suho while he chews.

Kyungsoo interrupts “Get a fucking room,” and Sehun snickers as Suho finally turns completely red and looks away.

 

The walk to Chanyeol’s house is a lot less awkward than Sehun thought it was going to be. His mood seems totally at odds with the dull gray sky overhead. It’s been raining off and on all day, and Sehun really hopes it doesn’t start again before they get back to Chanyeol’s house. Chanyeol doesn’t seem worried at all. There’s never a dull moment with the energetic goofball, and Sehun feels an odd kinship with several people walking over-excited dogs that they encounter along the way. After all, Chanyeol keeps getting distracted by squirrels, and Sehun has to keep him from chasing down a cat several times.

“How do you ever get home without someone to keep you focused?”

“Sometimes it takes a while. I’m also usually not in such high spirits.”

“I beg to differ. I can’t remember the last time you weren’t in high spirits.”

“Yes but this afternoon especially. It’s not every day that I know I’m going to get to take Oh Sehun to bed as I get home.” He winks at Sehun and smiles brightly, and Sehun can’t help but smile back. He’s looking forward to this more and more.

“So I thought you were straight. What brought this on?”

“I mean I thought you were straight. Well. I guess I didn’t really think you were straight, but I thought if you weren’t you didn’t know it yet.”

“Fair enough. That doesn’t answer my question though.”

“Well I’m not gay, but I do enjoy hooking up with boys as well as girls. Not every time, but occasionally. I hook up with a lot more girls though.”

“I know I’ve heard the rumors.”

“What have you heard?”

“A lot of different names for one. You have a long list of conquests.”

“So do you, though. So does pretty much everyone in our group.”

“I’ve also heard that you’re hung and you’re awesome in bed.”

“Sehun you’ve seen my dick.”

“Yes, so I know that you are in fact hung. I’m not sure I believe you’re awesome in bed though. I bet you get too excited and don’t last very long.” He’s teasing of course, and Chanyeol gives a full, good natured laugh and swings an arm around Sehun’s shoulders.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

They reach Chanyeol’s house and walk into the kitchen, where Chanyeol throws down his backpack and heads for the towards the cabinet.

Sehun leans against the island and checks his phone while Chanyeol fills two water glasses. One text from Minseok. It says ‘ _you’re on a role dude_ ’ complete with several unnecessary emojis. He ignores it.

Chanyeol sets down a full glass of water on the counter in front of Sehun and the two of them stand and make small talk for a few minutes. Chanyeol looks good. He’s got his hair swept back off his forehead, which makes him look a little older, and his t-shirt is tight enough that Sehun can see the muscles of his arms and chest outlined under the fabric. Chanyeol downs the last of his water and leaves the island to put in the sink. When he comes back he forgoes his previous place in favor of pressing himself up against Sehun’s back, both arms snaking around his waist, face nuzzling into Sehun’s neck. It’s smooth as shit. Sehun is impressed. Nuzzles quickly give way to gentle kisses and Chanyeol’s hands slide up under Sehun’s shirt. Sehun pushes away his nearly empty glass of water and rests his hands on Chanyeol’s strong forearms where they’re wrapped around him.

Chanyeol licks and mouths up his neck and onto his jaw, and Sehun leans his head into it. Soon Chanyeol’s lips wander lazily to Sehun’s mouth so he can coax his lips open and lick his way in. Sehun’s head rests comfortably against Chanyeol’s shoulder. His kisses are well practiced and confident, just as commanding as they are eager, and Sehun kind of feels like he’s been swept off his feet by prince charming. The strong arms around him and the solid body behind him keep him pinned in place against the counter. Chanyeol hums happily and nips at his bottom lip, then dives back in to thrust his tongue slowly in and out of Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun could kiss him for hours, but his neck is starting to hurt so he’s kind of glad when Chanyeol pulls back to kiss behind his ear.

“We could fuck here in the kitchen, but my bedroom is probably more comfortable. And there’s lube and condoms and shit there.”

“And shit?”

“I mean I could break out the handcuffs if you want to but that’s not really what I had in mind.”

Sehun doesn’t think he’s into that. “Lets do without. I agree about the bedroom though.”

“Finish your water and we’ll head up to my room.” Chanyeol leaves Sehun’s back to walk around and lean on the next side of the island.

“Why do I need to finish the water?”

“We gotta stay hydrated, Sehun. I fully intend to make you sweat. Also I kinda just want to watch you drink.”

Sehun laughs and lifts the glass to empty the last of the water into his mouth, tips his head back as he swallows, and then makes eye contact and licks his lips slowly just like he did with Suho at lunch.

Chanyeol watches Sehun’s tongue and his lips part and his eyebrows shoot up.

“You are way too much fun, you know that?”

“Well thanks. Now can we go fuck or should I stand here and lick my lips some more?”

Chanyeol actually looks conflicted, but he makes up his mind. “Let’s go fuck.” He tangles their fingers together and strolls out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his room.

It’s been a while since he’s been in Chanyeol’s room, but now that he’s here to hook up, it becomes clear that Chanyeol’s room is set up to ‘entertain guests’ so to speak. It’s clean and pretty minimal, with a loose color scheme of white and blue and dark brown, with none of the embarrassing posters from middle school that decorate Sehun’s own walls. His bed is big and low to the ground, covered in soft squishy blankets and pillows under slanting ceiling windows. It’s perfect for rolling around and snuggling on, especially with the gentle rain beating down on the glass overhead.

“Dude did Urban Outfitters barf on your room?”

Chanyeol snickered. “Nah man, my mom just got really into feng shui and interior decorating last year. I didn’t complain because it turned my room into the perfect sex den. Not to mention its great to get high in. I don’t think that’s what she intended.”

“I still haven’t smoked weed yet.”

“And that, my friend is why you need to spend more time with me and Yixing.”

“Yes please get me high one of these days.” As he talks he starts removing his shoes and socks so he can climb onto the comfy bed. It’s kind of like crawling on a cloud, and he has to hum happily and roll over a few times before curling up in the middle with his head on a stupidly squishy pillow.

“Yup I’m just going to sleep now. We can fuck when I wake up.”

Chanyeol rips of his last sock with a vengeance. “Oh no you fucking don’t” He pounces suddenly on top of Sehun, and plunges his fingers into Sehun’s ribs. Sehun squawks and flails to try to get away. The fact that he’s ticklish is a carefully kept secret, but he was comfortable and caught unawares, and he had no time to school his face. Now the cat’s out of the bag. Sehun doesn’t even bother trying not to laugh, and squeals and thrashes where he’s trapped between Chanyeol’s thighs. Chanyeol doesn’t relent until Sehun is almost about to cry and begging him to stop. He’s giggling too, and the fingers digging into his ribcage go from jabbing to gentle stroking up underneath his shirt and Chanyeol leans down over him to kiss him again. They’re both breathless and sloppy with adrenaline, and Sehun feels kind of exhilarated as he flings his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kisses back for all he’s worth.

Chanyeol peels away from Sehun’s lips to gaze down at him fondly, still smiling. “You look really good when you laugh.”

“Park Chanyeol, you are a smooth operator. That doesn’t mean I don’t kind of hate you right now. How dare you tickle me.”

Chanyeol ducks back down to burry his face in Sehun’s neck and stretches his tall body out on top of Sehun’s, one leg tucked between the other’s. “I’m sorry,” He doesn’t sound sorry at all, “I won’t do it again.”

“Bullshit. Please kiss me.”

Chanyeol is only to happy to oblige, and they roll around on the bed for a little while longer exchanging sloppy, excited, kisses and tugging at each others’ clothes and hair. Sehun’s never had to put so much physical work into just making out before. Chanyeol likes to move around and manhandle Sehun around the bed, sometimes even picking him up to sit upright on his lap. All the movement is fun and exciting, and Sehun finds himself giggling like a schoolgirl several times before Chanyeol shuts him up with more dizzying kisses.

They shed clothes as they kiss until they’re both just in boxers and Chanyeol feels over every inch of Sehun’s body as he kisses down his chest. He stops to lick and suck gently at Sehun’s nipple and Sehun hums happily and threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft hair. Chanyeol runs his tongue slowly down Sehun’s abdomen, and Sehun arches into it, tugging lightly on Chanyeol’s hair, who moans. Sehun tugs a little harder. One of Chanyeol’s hands tightens on Sehun’s hip and the other reaches down to grab the bulge in his underwear.

“Can I suck you off?”

Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up. “Is that even a question? Yes, please.”

Chanyeol slides Sehun out of his underwear in record time and then rises back on his knees to stare down at him, grinning.

“Damn you look good naked.”

Sehun blushes. “Really?”

“Fuck yes. Your body is amazing. Don’t act like you don’t know it, stupid, I saw you the other day when Suho and I walked in and you did that hot stretch thing. You know exactly how hot you are.”

“You mean like this?” Sehun stretches out below Chanyeol, catlike, back arching slightly off the bed and his arms thrown over his head. His legs slide a little wider on either side of Chanyeol’s.

“Fuck dude. I’m so glad we’re not just cuddling this time.” He leans down to rub his hands up Sehun’s thighs.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one naked this time.”

“Yeah me to. I’m going to get to work.” Without further ado Chanyeol dips down to lick a long stripe up Sehun’s shaft.

Sehun’s gotten a lot of blow jobs in his life, but he’s never gotten one from someone who knows what its like to have a dick. Chanyeol gives the best head Sehun’s ever received. He doesn’t even deepthroat. He has to pull off several times to keep from gagging, but Sehun never feels teeth, the suction is always tight and good, and he can do all sorts of weird creative things with his tongue that have Sehun making high, cut off moans as he arches on the bed and tugs at Chanyeol’s hair to egg him on. Chanyeol doesn’t forget his hands either. He’s got one hand gently massaging Sehun’s balls and the other around the base of his dick where his mouth won’t reach, sliding up and down in time with his lips.

Chanyeol takes a break to catch his breath.

“How the fuck did you get so good at that?”

“Baekhyun really likes it so I do it a lot.”

Sehun squawks and sits up. “ _You and Baekhyun fuck_? Holy fuck that makes so much sense.”

Chanyeol grins. “Yeah I’m kind of surprised no one’s figured it out yet. We hook up like all the time. We’ve done it around you guys before but no one ever notices.”

“Does he spank you, too?”

“Yup. He loves spanking people. He’s never bruised me up as bad as you, but he’s gotten pretty close. He gets carried away.”

Sehun flops back onto the bed laughing. “That’s great. I bet he’s really bossy in bed.”

“Yeah he is. He’s like a small dog. He puts up a huge fuss if I stop before he wants me to.”

Sehun snickers again. He hadn’t realized that his whole friend group was gay as shit. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Minseok and Luhan, Kris and his mystery people, everybody and Sehun. His smile falters a little when he remembers Jongin’s standing angrily on the sidewalk calling him a slut, but Chanyeol chooses that moment to put his mouth back on Sehun’s dick, and Sehun puts it out of his mind.

“Well I’m not a small dog, so you can stop whenever you want.”

Chanyeol promptly stops sucking his dick and Sehun immediately regrets saying anything. “You sure?”

Sehun frowns. “No?”

“Well too bad I’m going to take you up on that.” Chanyeol rolls off him with a shit-eating grin, and Sehun whines.

“No but it felt so good. Do you not like giving head?”

“I don’t mind it but it’s not my favorite.” Chanyeol crawls to the head of the bed, which gives Sehun a really nice view of his ass, and grabs a cleverly concealed bottle of lube off of the windowsill. “I actually prefer fingering people.”

Sehun feels a flutter of excitement as Chanyeol pours lube over his fingers as he returns to kneeling between Sehun’s legs. “I think I could get into that.”

Chanyeol gives him a suggestive smirk. “I know you could. Baekhyun told me how much you enjoyed getting fingered. I’m better at fingering people than he is though.”

Sehun doesn’t doubt it. Chanyeol has been fucking great at everything else so far. Chanyeol hooks his dry hand under Sehun’s knee and pushes it up towards his chest, and Sehun follows suit with the other leg.

“Grab that pillow and shove it under you’re lower back for me. I would do it but my hand is gooey.” Sehun fumbles around for the pillow and does what he’s told, and it’s definitely more comfortable, and it also leaves him even more exposed. Chanyeol traces over his entrance with one lubed finger and Sehun flinches a little.

“Its cold.”

“Sorry about that. Do you want me to warm it up?” He strokes at one of Sehun’s thighs apologetically.

“Nah. Just put it in already.”

“Ok ok. Jeez.” Chanyeol slides the first finger in. He’s got nice long fingers. It’s a good medium between Kris’s giant bear paws and Baekhyun’s slender digits. Sehun sighs happily as Chanyeol slides easily in and out, relaxing immediately. He feels like he’s smiling stupidly, but it just feels really good. He decides he really likes getting fingered. From between his legs Chanyeol is closely watching his face, looking a little awed.

“I think you might like getting fingered even more than I like fingering people. I’ve barely even started and you already look totally blissed out.” Chanyeol slides a second finger in, and Sehun gives up on a snappy comeback and moans instead.

It becomes quickly obvious that Chanyeol has very clever fingers. The way he twists and crooks and wiggles them around has Sehun gasping, moan’s spilling from his lips with every practiced motion. He knows exactly where Sehun’s prostate is, yet still manages to work him up by just barely avoiding it, circling it slowly with the tip of one finger, just close enough to make him whimper for it, and then sweeping across it once or twice while Sehun writhes, then doing it all over again. Sehun swears Chanyeol is just doing half of it to show off.

Sehun is panting and sweating even before Chanyeol adds the third finger, which he does while leaning down so he can kiss Sehun in what probably would have been a slow, gentle kiss, if Sehun hadn’t surged up against him to kiss back desperately, even as he whimpers at the new stretch. Chanyeol eagerly returns his enthusiasm, three fingers fucking in fast and hard for a few seconds until he slows to continue his more finessed ministrations. It turns out a third finger comes with a whole new arsenal of tricks, and Sehun doesn’t know how he hasn’t come yet. Chanyeol knows how to keep him right on edge without ever quite tipping him over.

When Sehun is practically crying with frustration Chanyeol finally decides he’s been through enough. He rubs Sehun’s sweet spot in constant, tight circles, never leaving, and ducks down to abruptly suck the head of Sehun’s dick into his mouth. Sehun wails and comes hard. Chanyeol continues to suck him through his orgasm and easily swallows everything Sehun gives him.

It takes Sehun a few minutes for his heartbeat to return to normal and his limbs to stop feeling like jelly. Chanyeol is stretched out beside him gently rubbing Sehun’s stomach with his clean hand.

“Well fuck.”

“Your O face is really hot.”

“I didn’t want to come that soon.”

“Don’t worry you’ll come again.”

“I better.”

“Do you doubt me?”

“After that? Not at all. What about you?”

“We’ll get there. I’m just giving you a minute to recharge first.”

“Thanks I need it.”

Chanyeol looks smug as he tips Sehun’s face to the side and starts to kiss him lazily.

They go back to rolling around and making out for another ten minutes or so. Chanyeol keeps up a near constant grind against Sehun’s thigh, and Sehun kind of feels bad that he’s been neglected the whole time. Sehun really hasn’t had to do any work so far at all, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind. He shakes his head when Sehun offers to suck him off.

“I want this to be about you.”

Sehun decides to stop feeling guilty and just enjoy himself.

There’s something about the way Chanyeol’s kisses, giving his full effort and attention like Sehun’s the last person he’ll ever kiss, that gets Sehun hard again in no time. Soon enough he’s grinding back against Chanyeol and soft sounds slip from his lips as Chanyeol maps out his mouth with his tongue.

He feels stretched out and empty where Chanyeol’s fingers had filled him before, and the memory of how Kris’s dick had filled him so well has him wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist so that his still clothed bulge ruts up against Sehun’s entrance. The feeling of Chanyeol’s hardness rocking roughly against the already stretched rim of his hole makes him mewl and shudder. He wants it inside him.

“Chanyeol, please.”

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be asked twice. He rips off his underwear and tosses them somewhere on the floor and then produces a condom out of thin air and rolls it on in record time.

“Do you want to start out like this?” He asks while reaching for the lube.

“What do you mean ‘start out?’”

“I’ll probably switch positions at some point.”

“I guess it doesn’t really matter then. You can have me however you want.” He winks up at Chanyeol and slowly licks his lips again.

“Sehun I swear to god stop being so hot. I might just jizz before I even stick it in you.”

Sehun snorts. “So crass. I can’t help being hot, it just kind of happens.”

“Right right.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he lubes up. “I’m going to fuck you now if you don’t mind, or do you just want to lie there and lick your lips some more?”

“No I’d prefer you get to it.”

‘That’s what I thought.” Chanyeol smiles and pushes Sehun’s knees up and out and lines himself up. Sehun’s breath hitches at the feeling of Chanyeol’s dick pressing against his entrance. “You ready?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Ok here we go.” Chanyeol pushes past Sehun’s entrance and slides home.

Sehun is surprised at how easy it is. There’s really no pain at all. Just a comfortable stretch that has Sehun heaving a shaky sigh. Chanyeol isn’t as big as Kris, but he’s still pretty big. He liked the overwhelming stretch of Kris inside him, and with Chanyeol he doesn’t quite get that, but he can already tell that it’s going to be an overall more comfortable ride. He’ll be able to enjoy the push and slide more. Both have their merits.

“Feels good?” Chanyeol is breathless when he asks. He’s all the way in now, balls rubbing against Sehun’s ass.

“Feels amazing. No pain at all. You?”

“You feel amazing. So tight. Can I move?”

“You could probably just start pounding me if you wanted.”

“No way, dude, where’s the fun in that?”

Chanyeol pulls out slowly and slides heavily back in. Sehun’s head tips back on the pillow. “ _Oh my God_.”

“Call me Chanyeol.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Chanyeol thrusts again and sets into a moderate pace. It’s a great angle. Sehun can feel Chanyeol rub in all the right places. He’s not quite hitting his sweet spot but Sehun knows he’ll get to that soon enough. When Chanyeol has Sehun at the whimpering and moaning phase he slows to a stop and pulls Sehun up against his chest. Sehun finds himself straddling Chanyeol’s thighs, still fully seated on his dick. Chanyeol keeps jerking up into him, keeping him in place with both strong arms wrapping tight around his middle. He sucks at Sehun’s neck and Sehun presses his cheek against Chanyeol’s hair and wraps his arms tightly around his neck.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah I like this.” It’s comfortable and intimate, like they’re just hugging it out, except that Chanyeol is still filling him up so well. He feels warm and protected. He starts rocking back down onto Chanyeol and pulling his hair, and the other boy groans into his neck. It’s the kind of position that probably wouldn’t finish off either of them, but its hot and it feels good and it gets Sehun even more worked up.

After only a few minutes Chanyeol must notice that Sehun is losing his rhythm and his thighs are shaking, because he tips forward again so that they’re in their original position. Only this time Chanyeol is pressed down tight against him, arms still around him as he thrusts shallowly into Sehun’s pliant body. It’s easy to thrust in deep like this, and Sehun can feel moans and soft sounds bubbling up in his chest.

Chanyeol pushes up on his hands and repositions himself so that he can pull out farther to give Sehun longer thrusts, and after a couple of slight angle shifts he slides hard along Sehun’s sweet spot. Sehun cries out and holds on tight to Chanyeol’s forearms where they’re braced on either side of his head. After that he’s right back to the whimpering and moaning phase. Chanyeol fucks him so well, deep and even, never speeding up or slowing down. After what feels like twenty minutes Sehun is about to go insane. Chanyeol’s stamina is unbelievable. If Sehun hadn’t come earlier there’s no way he would have lasted this long.

“Ch-Chanyeol, please.” He manages to gasp out. It’s so good and they’ve been doing it for so long. Chanyeol immediately picks up the pace, slamming down into Sehun’s prostate. Sehun screams and his back arches and he’s so close. Right on the edge, about to tip over, and Chanyeol reaches down to close his hand around Sehun’s dick. Two tugs and Sehun shouts and spills into Chanyeol’s fist.

Chanyeol fucks him hard through it and Sehun’s fluttering muscles have him spilling into the condom as he collapses to his elbows over Sehun. They breath together for a moment before Chanyeol pulls out and ties off condom. Sehun feels totally boneless as he watches Chanyeol lick all of Sehun’s come off of his hand. Then he leans down and licks all the excess off of Sehun’s soft dick and stomach. Sehun jerks when his tongue traces over the oversensitive flesh, but Chanyeol is gentle and quick about it. He takes a couple of minutes to suck a hickey into the inside of Sehun’s thigh while they both come down.

When he’s done with that Chanyeol crawls over to sit cross-legged next to Sehun and pulls him into his lap. “What if we went for one more round. Do you think you’re up for it?”

Like many teenage boys, Sehun has on occasion tested how many times he could come in a day, so he knows that technically he could come again tonight, even though he feels totally fucked out at the moment. But Chanyeol has proven himself on more than one occasion this evening, and if there’s a way for him to come again in the foreseeable future, Chanyeol is probably the one to get him there.

“Yeah I’m up for it. Go easy on me for a bit though.”

“Of course.”

“I have a question.”

“What’s that?”

“How would you feel if I sent a Snapchat to Suho. No dicks pics. I just want him to know what I’m up to.”

“Why Suho?”

“He’s next on my list.”

Chanyeol guffawed. “You have a list? That’s great. Man if anyone could get Suho into bed, it’d probably be you. I fully support this. We can take as many Snapchats as you want.”

Sehun rolls to the edge of the bad because he still doesn’t think he’s capable of crawling, digs his phone out of his clothes on the floor, and rolls back to Chanyeol. He sits down on Chanyeol’s lap and he can feel Chanyeol’s arms circle his waist and he starts peppering kisses onto Sehun’s neck and shoulder. Sehun tangles a hand his hair and takes the Snapchat with the other. He gets a high angle in order to get as much skin as possible. The lighting is actually really good, and Sehun saves the photo before sending it. He sends one more of him and Chanyeol making out and then tosses his phone to the side. Chanyeol pulls him sideways in his lap again, supporting his shoulders and pulling him into his chest with one arm and reaching in between his legs with the other.

The ease at which Chanyeol slides two fingers back into him has Sehun blushing. He’s so loose from just having been so thoroughly fucked. Chanyeol leans down to nibble gently at Sehun’s bottom lip and Sehun presses back up against his mouth hungrily. Chanyeol’s kisses are exactly what he wants right now. The fingers work him back up slowly. Sehun remembers noticing somewhere along the way Chanyeol sliding a third finger into him. He’s working steadily on his prostate and Sehun feels kind of dizzy between arousal and exhaustion. His mouth begins to go slack against Chanyeol’s, and soon all he can do is mewl softly into his lips as he gets hard again.

Eventually Chanyeol nudges him and pulls back.

“We’ve been at this for almost twenty minutes. You ready to keep going?”

“Yeah.”

Without further ado Chanyeol rolls him over onto his stomach and pulls his hips up. Sehun reaches between his legs to tug at his dick. He’s amazed that he’s hard. He’s amazed that Chanyeol is hard. All he’s done is kiss and finger Sehun for twenty minutes. No one’s even touched his dick. Sehun can hear Chanyeol rolling on a new condom and lubing up.

“How you doing down there, sleepy?”

“Mmm I’m good. I’ll be better when you get inside me.”

“You think now’s a good time for another snap?”

“Ooh yeah good idea.”

Sehun’s phone is in reach and he opens up Snapchat as Chanyeol lines up.

“Suho’s opened the last messages.”

“Did he respond?”

“Nope. He didn’t screenshot or replay them either. I’m a little disappointed.”

“I bet he would if he knew we wouldn’t know. Should I take a video of you as I slide in? Do you think that would be a bit far?”

“It might be. You should take it anyway so I can send it to him later if I want to. Just hurry cuz I can’t to wait much longer.” He hands his phone back to Chanyeol. There’s a couple seconds of phone noises and then there’s a dull pressure against Sehun’s entrance.

“Ok I’m going in. Turn your face to the side and play it up for the camera.”

Sehun doesn’t really have to play it up. His mouth drops open and he pushes back against Chanyeol and moans, fists clenching in the blankets as the now familiar weight of Chanyeol’s dick pushes into him. He gasps as he adjusts and moans Chanyeol’s name. A couple seconds later the phone lands back beside his head and Chanyeol braces himself over Sehun and begins to thrust.

“That was really hot. I’m so glad we filmed that.”

“I’ll find something to use it for.”

“You’re so hot when you get fucked. Your expressions are always sexy as fuck and you make the most amazing noises. Like, all the time. I just got hard just listening to you.”

Sehun giggles weakly and then has to cut it off with a gasp as Chanyeol changes his angle and thrusts in deeper.”

“Chanyeol you’re so good at this. Holy shit how did you get so good at this.”

“Lots of practice. And I pay attention to what makes people feel good. How did you get so good at this?”

“What do you mean? I haven’t been doing anything.”

“And yet you take dick better than anyone I’ve ever been with. How many times have you had sex with men?”

“Now? Twice.”

Chanyeol stops thrusting.

“Hold up are you serious? This is the second time you’ve had sex with a guy?”

“Yup. Why did you stop?”

“You don’t seem like someone who’s so new at this.”

“Um. Thanks?”

“Sorry I guess that’s a weird compliment.”

“Yeah a little bit.”

Chanyeol starts thrusting again. Sehun open’s his phone and sends a snap of his face to Suho. Chanyeol is just visible in the top of the shot where he’s hovering over Sehun. He sends another when Chanyeol presses his face between his shoulder blades as he picks up the pace a little. Both of them look blissed out and Sehun saves that one too.

After that he gives up on Snapchat when Chanyeol pulls his hips up further and hits his sweet spot dead on. Sehun gives up on any semblance of coherent speech and dignity. He moans desperately and presses back as much as he can with every thrust. His thighs threaten to give way. Chanyeol’s pace gradually quickens, and his thrusts get harder. He pulls Sehun up against his chest and thrusts sharply up into him while Sehun whimpers and gasps pitifully against him. Even at this odd angle he still manages to hit his prostate with every snap of his hips, and Sehun sees stars.

“I’m not going to last much longer, Sehun.”

“Me neither.”

“Ok good.”

Chanyeol lowers Sehun back to the bed so that he’s up on his elbows and knees, and adjusts once more to get just the right angle and pounds in, chasing both their orgasms. He bends over Sehun and reaches under him to jerk him in time with his thrusts. His pace is almost brutal now. Sehun is practically sobbing between the constant abuse of his prostate and the skilled hand on his dick. He can hear the loud, desperate noises he’s making, but he doesn’t feel like he can control them at all. He feels himself start to tip over the edge for the third time that afternoon. His head spins with how good it is, and one more desperate wail and he spills for the last time. Chanyeol follows him over with a deep groan, thrusting in deep and grinding through his orgasm until he finally stills and they both collapse onto the blankets.

They take one more snap of Sehun lying fucked out and sated on top of Chanyeol. The frame includes Chanyeol’s bare legs and the gentle curve of Sehun’s ass. Sehun saves that one too, then sends a quick text to his parents saying he’s staying over at friend’s house that night. He doesn’t think his legs will support enough to walk home. Chanyeol seems happy to have him. He sends Suho a text that cryptically says ‘three times’ and then he naps while Chanyeol orders Chinese.

 

The next morning Luhan marches up to Sehun and grabs his shoulders.

“What. Did. You. Send. Suho.”

“Um. Why?”

“Yesterday we were all hanging out in the kitchen and Suho was like ‘oh look a Snapchat from Sehun.’ And then his eyes got really wide and he turned red and he spewed water all over Yixing. He wouldn’t let us see the phone. He nearly died defending it.”

“That’s sweet of him.”

Right on cue Suho appears at the end of the hallway looking stony faced. He looks like he’s about to give Sehun the lecture of his life, so Sehun smirks at him and saunters closer and the stony looks immediately slips off his face and turns to something closer to panic.

“Sehun, that was very inappropriate.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There was nothing explicit in any of those snaps.”

Luhan squawks “what?!” behind him, and is ignored.

“I didn’t even send you the video.”

Suho looks very pale.

“I’ll text it to you if you want it.”

“I want it” says Luhan.

Sehun pulls out his phone and hands it to Luhan.

“Don’t listen to that with audio in public please.” Luhan’s eyes go wide as he scrolls through the pictures and then backs up to the video. He’s conveniently wearing headphones around his neck. He watches the short video with increasingly wider eyes and then rips off the headphones and marches quickly towards the restrooms.

“Are you sure you don’t want it Suho?” He blinks at him innocently.

Suho flounders.

Chanyeol, with perfect timing, also appears in the hallway.

“Hi guys, what’s shakin.”

Suho makes an extremely embarrassing noise high in his throat and then runs away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has high sex. Lots of high sex. If sex under the influence bothers you, then feel free to skip the sex scene.

It takes him three days before he can be around Jongin again. Jongin wears him down slowly, sending goodnight texts that Sehun doesn’t respond to and finding times to make eye contact when they’re in a group, just so he can remind Sehun that he’s still there and he’s not the one who’s mad. After a few times when Jongin leaves chocolate in the hood of his hoodie, which is nice even though it melts, Sehun is finally ready to talk to him again.

“Sehun I want my best friend back.” 

Jongin walks up next to him where he just got done sending the video to Suho. Suho hadn’t asked, but Sehun figured he needed to send the guy a reminder in case he forgot that Sehun is dtf. 

“Me too, Jongin.”

“I’m really sorry about that shit I said to you. I guess I panicked. You’ve never yelled at me like that.”

“You never deserved it before.”

“Yeah I deserved it. I didn’t think about your feelings. I’m sorry.”

“You called me a slut.”

“Pretty hypocritical of me, I know.” 

Sehun smiles and throws an arm over Jongin’s shoulders, and Jongin pulls him in by the waist.

“I forgive you.” 

“Really? That was easy.”

“I mean you had to let me cool down for three days and wear me down slowly with chocolate.”

“I guess it wasn’t so easy. So are be back to normal then? Can we go cuddle?”

Sehun frowns. “Not quite. I forgive you for what you said but I haven’t forgotten it. Honestly you lost some of my trust. I think I need to set up some boundaries for now until you’ve earned it back.” Sehun’s gut twists guiltily as Jongin stares at the sidewalk and doesn’t say anything. “I’m sorry, Jongin. I want my best friend back. I want to trust you so bad but I just… can’t right now.”

“When you say you don’t trust me, what exactly are you worried about.”

“At this point I know that for some time now, I have no idea how long, part of how we interact as friends has been based on you wanting to get into my pants. I have no idea how big that part is, but I’m not going to lie, I hate it. A tiny part of me is scared that what I thought was all mutual trust and respect and affection was just you trying to lure me into something. It’s just a nagging doubt I have now that I can’t get past. I promise I’m not just trying to give you a hard time. This is rough for me too.” 

“And you’re not worried about the same thing with the other guys?”

“I mean I am but they don’t mean as much to me as you do. With you it matters.”

“So basically you want me to stop touching you?”

Sehun licks his lips, thinking. They’ve always been so physically affectionate. Not touching Jongin would make the friendship feel weird and strained. “No that’s a bit extreme. Touching is fine, it’s just gotta be completely platonic. And I’m definitely not hooking up with you.”

The way Jongin’s face scrunches up unhappily makes him really nervous. For a minute he thinks Jongin will confirm all his fears by objecting, but he sighs and nods. 

“Ok yeah that’s fine. You mean a lot to me, too. Really honestly a lot. So I can get past the not hooking up ever thing.”

Sehun hates that he’s not totally convinced, but he nods. “Ok then. Um. You wanna go play video games?”

Jongin’s eyebrows crease and he shakes his head at the sidewalk. “No I’ve… uh. I’ve got an essay to write tonight. I’ll fail the class if I don’t start raising my grade so I need to go work on that.” 

“Oh ok then.” Sehun frowns as Jongin pulls him in for an awkward one armed hug and then hurries off in the direction of his own house. Things don’t seem fixed. 

He resigns himself to playing video games alone. Or maybe going to see Kris. He’s almost home but he could still turn around and walk to Kris’s. He’d probably be down for another hookup. Unless he’s spending the afternoon with one of his Mystery Partners. 

He’s about to send Kris a text when he gets another incoming message from Chanyeol.

Yixing and I are about to smoke up. Do you still want to try it?

Fuck yes. Perfect.

Yeah I’ll be right over. Yours or Yixing’s?

Yixing’s

Yixing’s house is pretty close, just on the edge of the neighborhood so that his backyard turns into woods. His house looks like a fairy tale cottage, covered in vines and surrounded by a dense garden. His parents smoke just as much weed as he does, and decorate accordingly, which makes his house the perfect place to get stoned. 

Sehun lets himself in. Yixing and Chanyeol are seated on Yixing’s futon bed, which is covered in pillows and blankets and looks more like a nest than anything. There are tapestries draped from the walls and across the ceiling, and the room is lit only by the windows and string lights. 

“How come it looks like Urban Outfitters threw up in everyone’s rooms? Have you seen my room? It’s normal. No string lights or minimalistic or boho aesthetic anywhere.”

“Sehun you’re talking to the biggest pothead and most successful dealer in our entire school. How could I maintain my reputation if my room didn’t look like an opium den.” 

“I may have convinced him to upgrade his environment.” Chanyeol smiles from his spot nestled in pillows against the wall. He looks a little high already. So does Yixing. But Yixing is always high. 

The school’s biggest pothead and most successful dealer is currently hunched over a coffee table at the edge of the bed which is covered an an impressive array of paraphernalia, most of which Sehun doesn’t recognize. There are a number of pipes and bowls scattered around, a pitcher of water and some glasses, several interesting and colorful glass bongs, a small hookah, a number of small containers, rolling papers, pipe cleaners, half folded sheets of paper, and a bunch of other random shit. The most curious thing on the table is a strange apparatus that looks like an old liter soda bottle full of water with the top part cut off, and another slightly smaller liter bottle shoved inside it with the bottom cut off. There’s a ping pong ball floating around in it. Yixing is fiddling with the cap of the top bottle, which Sehun realizes has a hole drilled in the top and filled with a metal ring, which must be where the weed goes. It’s a little scary. 

“So what’s going on here?” 

Chanyeol explains. “Ok so since this is your first time smoking we’re going to make sure you get high. A lot of people don’t get high the first time they smoke. I actually had to smoke like five times before it had any effect. But no worries. We can make sure you get high as fuck.” 

He crawls over and motions to the stuff on the table. “We’re going to start out with a bowl because if you’re going to smoke weed it’s essential to know how to use one. Also it’s a good starting point. We’re not going to start you out on the grav. You’d die coughing. You should kind of get used to handling the smoke first. Which brings us to the grav.” Chanyeol motions to the scary liter bottle contraption. “This is a gravity bong. You put the weed in the cap, light the weed, and then slowly pull the inside bottle up, so that the space between the cap and the water grows and pulls air through the lit weed, thus filling the empty space with smoke. Then you uncap it and inhale all the smoke. But we have to do it in turns because that much smoke at once will absolutely wreck your throat. It might sound scary, but it’s totally worth it. Nothing will get you fucked up faster than this beautiful object. We also have a lot of water to help with coughing.” 

Sehun nods nervously. This is a lot of information. He’s definitely starting to feel nervous. “I didn’t know weed smoking got so high tech.”

“Oh fuck yeah it does. We go hard.” 

“No kidding.” Sehun plops down on the bed next to Chanyeol as Chanyeol picks up a packed bowl and a lighter. Sehun listens carefully as Chanyeol explains how to use the bowl, when to take his thumb off the carb, what to do with the smoke, how to keep from coughing. He shows Sehun once, a thick curl of smoke billowing from between his lips, before handing the bowl and the lighter over. 

Yixing comes to sit next to them to watch as Sehun flicks the lighter experimentally and raises the bowl to his lips. 

“Here we go…” 

The first hit he doesn’t get lit enough, and he barely breathes out any smoke. The second hit he does get it lit and he inhales too much too fast and ends up coughing wildly for a few minutes. That gives Yixing a chance to take his own hit. Sehun is amazed how deep he pulls, and how much smoke comes curling out of his mouth before it’s sucked back through his nose and blown out again. It’s actually really sexy. 

“Yeah that’s how it’s done!” Chanyeol barks excitedly and reaches for the bowl. His hit is also nice and deep, and by the time Sehun gets to try again, throat mostly better, the bowl is almost burned down. Chanyeol lights it for him just to make sure he gets all of what’s left. Sehun is more careful this time. He breaths in slowly and carefully, and tries to inhale it down without letting it burn the back of his throat. When he breathes out there’s definitely a lot more smoke.

“Oh yeah I feel that,” says Yixing and goes to repack. Sehun doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be feeling. He doesn’t think he feels it though. 

“How will I know when I’m high?” 

“You’ll know. Believe me.” Chanyeol’s grin is conspiratorial and smug. 

Yixing is just passing Sehun the repacked bowl when Chanyeol looks down at his buzzing phone and frowns. 

“Shit guys, I gotta go. Baekhyun is having a breakdown about choir and Jongdae needs my help calming him down.” 

Sehun flinches sympathetically. “Best of luck, dude. Tell him that we all know he’s better than everyone else, and his asshole choir should just admit it too.” 

“I’ll do that.” Chanyeol grabs his stuff and rushes out of the room. Sehun and Yixing watch him go and then turn back to the task at hand. 

“Ready to give it another go?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s fresh so be careful or you’ll end up hacking again.” 

Sehun does end up hacking again, but it’s less bad, and the water sooths it quickly. By the next hit he’s pretty much got it down. He thinks he might feel something. Yixing’s dimples are unusually distracting. His eyes are warm and kind and his hair looks soft. 

“You ready to move on to the grav?” 

Sehun huffs out a breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

“It’s not that bad. I’ll pull it and then your job is easy. Just breath in.” 

Sehun’s eyes widen as an absurd amount of opaque white smoke fills up the bottle as Yixing pulls. 

“I don’t have to inhale all of that, do I?”

Yixing laughs. “No way, you’d die. Here, watch.” He unscrews the cap and ducks in to suck from the top of the bottle. He pulls away, covers the top with the palm of his hand, and breaths out a substantial amount of smoke, but Sehun still can’t see through the white in the bottle. “We just take turn until it’s empty. And then we chill out because if all goes well we should be blazed off our asses.” 

Sehun ducks in and breaths in as much as he can stand. It’s definitely more than the bowls, but it’s also cooler because of the water, so it doesn’t burn his throat. He still finds himself hacking and dives for the water as Yixing takes the next hit. When he recovers the smoke is still billowing around inside the bottle. He tries again. He doesn’t cough this time. One more small hit each and the bottle is empty. 

“I’ll just pack up a bowl for later if we decide we want it.” 

Sehun isn’t listening. “Whoa.” The room is spinning. Not the room. The whole world spins as everything whirls around him even as he stays perfectly still. Maybe he’s the only one spinning. He feels like there’s a rushing under his skin, like a river of energy, flowing through him from the earth up through the top of his head and rushing skyward. He blinks and the world rights itself. There’s a warm numb tingling starting at the base of his spine and diffusing outward. 

“You ok dude?’

Yixing kneels down next to where Sehun is lying back, propped up on one elbow, staring wide eyed at the weird flowing colors in the glass at the base of one of the bongs. They look like they’re moving.

“Yixing. I can feel the world turning on it’s axis.”

Yixing laughs and it’s sweet and musical, and his dimples and messy hair are just as captivating as any colorful blown glass. “You’re high as shit, Sehun.” He leans down and rubs gently at the back of Sehun’s neck, and Sehun closes his eyes and melts. The realization that he’s high hits him like an epiphany and he giggles and falls back on the soft bed. 

“Dude you’re so right. I’m so high.” He feels so, so good. God, why had it taken him so long to try this. “No wonder you’re high all the time, dude. This is amazing.” The pattern on the tapestry on the ceiling above him reminds him of old stories he’d read as a child about India. Rudyard Kipling and the Buddha and shit. He bet all the spiritual gurus from India whose pictures he saw in a National Geographic magazine one time smoked weed too. Sehun feels like a spiritual guru.

Yixing’s voice drifts into his ear, distracting him from where he’s reaching to try to touch the gurus in the constellations of the tapestry above him. “I’m going to put some music on. What are you reaching for?” 

Sehun suddenly can’t remember. “I’m not sure. What does it mean to be human? Maybe that’s what I’m reaching for.” 

“Maybe. Maybe you’re reaching for Suho’s ass.”

Sehun dissolves into giggles and imagines Suho as a spiritual guru. Maybe Suho is actually secretly a spiritual guru. Gentle noises start drifting through the air, and after a minute of total confusion Sehun realizes that its coming from Yixing’s stereo. 

“Holy shit I forgot you were playing music. Is that the radio?”

“No it’s my iPhone.” 

“Oh yeah you can hook iPhones up to stereos. The future is now. What are you playing?” He glances back at Yixing, who is grinning at him. He looks like he’s glowing in afternoon sun. Straight out of an Urban Outfitters add. Or a Pinterest post. 

“It’s a band called Chrome Sparks. Very good stoner music.” 

Sehun listens closer to the dreamy, bassy music. He closes his eyes and gets lost in it. He can imagine that he’s souring through space, around stars and galaxies and in and out of brightly colored clouds. Then he imagines he’s in a deep forest full of deep greens and sunlight, wandering slowly between the trees. Then he’s deep under the ocean, exploring the strange terrain of the sea floor in the hazy deep blue light. Then the sea floor falls away and he’s flying again. All the sounds are strange and confusing and totally consuming and he and Yixing lie there on the bed and zone out for what must be an hour and a half. The playlist comes to an end. 

“Why did the radio stop?”

“It’s not the radio. It’s Spotify.”

“Oh right. How long was that playlist?”

“Five songs?”

“Five really long songs? 

“Nope. That was like twenty minutes.”

Sehun’s jaw drops. “What the fuck. Did we travel through time?”

“No, weed just makes time feel slower.” 

“Dude that’s so awesome. Oh my god.” 

Yixing changes the music and flops back down on the bed looking warm and comfortable. Sehun turns himself over. The whole feel of the room changes when he’s not viewing it from on his back. He realizes how slow and confused his muscles are, like he’s trying to control unfamiliar limbs to move through jello. He pushes himself to his hands and knees and almost tips over. Yixing reclines back on the pillows and watches him like he’s a confused puppy trying to learn to walk. He resists the urge to roll back onto his back and pant like a dog. That would be pretty weird. He’s proud of himself for identifying that as weird and not doing it. 

He’s regained his sense of balance and tries to remember why he pushed himself up to begin with. When he remembers he crawls his way over to Yixing and flops down half on top of him and presses his face into Yixing’s hair. Yixing hums happily and pets up and down Sehun’s side with the hand Sehun isn’t lying on. 

“Everything feels weird, Yixing.”

“Hmm.”

“I bet making out would be really hard like this. Have you ever made out while high? What’s it like?”

“Sehun, you’re kind of thirsty right now. Like over the past couple weeks. I’m absolutely not judging you. It’s just an observation.”

Sehun isn’t offended. “I’m going on a personal journey of discovery right now.”

“Ah. What a lovely way of putting it. I understand.” 

“Will you answer my question?”

“What question?”

“The one about making out.” 

“Oh yeah you did ask that. I’ve done it a few times. It’s fun.” 

“Ever hook up with guys? It seems like everyone in the group who I thought was straight hooks up with guys.”

“Really? I didn’t know that. Who hooks up with guys?” 

“I don’t think I can say.” 

“Okay. I’ve never hooked up with a guy. Or anyone in our group. And I also didn’t know that happened.” 

“I’m really glad I’m not the only one.” 

“I didn’t think anyone was straight though. Not with how we all talk about you.” His fingers sneak their way under Sehun’s shirt. They feel warm and nice and Sehun feels himself melting again. He’d purr if he could. He resists the urge to meow and start purring. That would be weird. He is again proud of himself for realizing. Sehun snuggles closer. He doesn’t know where his limbs are. He takes a minute to identify each one. They’re all just kind of lying there. Chillin. Real casual. 

“Do you guys only talk about me?”

“We’ve talked about Jongin before, too. Mostly just you though.” 

Sehun rouses one arm from its casual chillin to rest a hand against Yixing’s face, thumb brushing over his dimple. He likes the way Yixing’s soft skin gives under his thumb.

“What about me?” he breathes. Yixing’s eyes are fixed on his, red and glassy, just a few inches away. His dazed expression is unreadable. The fingers on his waist still. Sehun feels like they’re building towards something, but he’s not sure what. Yixing swallows and lets out a shaky sigh. He looks like he doesn’t know how to answer.

“Sehun.” Yixing breathes out his name, pleading. Sehun figures out what they’re building towards. The realization blooms behind his eyelids like purples flowers and he smiles blissfully. 

“I want to find out what it’s like to make out with someone while high. Can I kiss you?”

Yixing nods. Sehun closes the space between them and presses his mouth lazily against Yixing’s.

It’s nothing like any kind of kissing he’s ever done before. Both of them are sluggish, uncoordinated, and extremely easily distracted. Sehun drags their lips together and gets caught up in the way the softness of Yixing’s bottom lip gives under his own, so he stays there and mouths at it absently for a minute. Then he nudges at the top one. Yixing stops moving his mouth altogether for a bit before he seems to remember that he needs to take part as well, and his lips push back against Sehun’s again. 

Sehun shifts and flops around with his unfamiliar limbs until he’s lying on top of Yixing because his neck hurts and this seems like a more convenient angle. He lets his tongue lick languidly across Yixing’s lips, who opens his mouth wider to let him in. Sehun feels like his mouth is sliding off his face, and he has to stop moving for a minute until he feels like he can control it again. Yixing waits patiently until Sehun licks slowly at the roof of his mouth and he resumes gently sucking on Sehun’s tongue. Sehun figures this is what it would be like if slugs made out. 

His shoulders burn and tingle, like the weed has transformed a normal ache unto an unmanageable discomfort. He sits up. Every dramatic shift in position feels like moving from one dream to the next. He straddles Yixing’s hips and pulls his shirt off. Or at least he tries. He gets kind of tangled up. Yixing takes the opportunity to trail fingers all over Sehun’s torso. Up the curve of his sides, over his abs, skimming his ribs, back up over his pecks. Sehun gets rid of the pesky shirt just as Yixing starts gently teasing his nipples. Sehun closes his eyes and basks in the feeling for a minute, head tipped back, eyes closed. 

“You look good.” 

It takes a minute for the comment to enter his head and get processed. Yixing said he looked good. 

“Thanks. Take a picture. Send it to Suho.” 

“Okay.”

He expects to sit there for a while until Yixing takes a picture, but he’s surprised when Yixing is done pretty fast and starts stroking his waist again. 

“Oh that was quick.” 

“Yeah taking a picture doesn’t take that long.” 

Sehun goes over the steps of taking a picture on a phone in his mind, and is surprised to find that there are relatively few. “I guess it doesn’t.” Sehun leans over Yixing and watches his glassy eyes. He’s very nice looking. Like not just attractive. He looks approachable. Which he is. Yixing is so nice, all the time. There have been several times when no one else was able to cheer Sehun up but Yixing, with his soft words and gentle presence. He’s like a fuzzy blanket. He imagines that the bed they’re on is actually a bunch of blankets sitting on the grass of a warm sunny green meadow. It seems like a Yixing kind of place. The sun is warm on his back. He wants to make Yixing feel good. And he wants to feel good.

He lets himself fall back down onto his elbows and resumes kissing Yixing slowly, licking at each others tongues. It’s so slow and wet. Speaking of slow and wet. 

“Did we bring lube?” 

“Bring?” Yixing sounds confused. Sehun is confused. He looks up and is surprised to find that they aren’t in a grassy meadow somewhere. They’re actually still in Yixing’s room. 

“Oh shit I forgot where we were.” He giggles hysterically into Yixing’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never had sex with a guy.” 

“Wait what? Were we talking about that?” Sehun honestly can’t remember. 

“Well you asked about lube so I assumed that’s where we were headed.” 

“Is it alright? I’ll do all the work.” 

“Sounds too good to be true.” Sehun licks absently under Yixing’s ear. 

“It won’t be true if we don’t have lube.” He tastes good. Like. Yixing. Or mashed potatoes. 

“I have lube.” 

“Really? But didn’t you just say you’ve never had sex with a guy? Did you say that? Am I making that up?” 

“No I said that. The lube was a gag gift from my dad.” 

“From your—what? Why the fuck is your dad buying you lube?”

“He thinks its funny to encourage me to come out of the closet.” 

“Why were you in a closet?” 

“I’m not. I’m straight, I think.” 

“What does that have to do with being in a closet?” 

“It’s—never mind. Should I get the lube?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok.” Sehun drags his teeth lightly along Yixing’s neck under his ear. Funny. He doesn’t feel like mashed potatoes. “Sehun you’re going to need to move so I can get the lube.” 

Sehun locates all of his limbs and rolls off of Yixing. Now seems like a good time to remove his pants. It’s a terrible struggle. Skinny jeans are impossible to navigate with weed. He plays with the idea of navigating skinny jeans and ends up on a tiny old Spanish galleon navigating the treacherous denim seas of Skinny Jeans as he half-heartedly wrestles them off with his eyes closed. Maybe if he’d tried to take his underwear off separately instead of at the same time it would have been easier. It takes, like, twenty minutes. Then he remembers that Yixing said weed fucks with time, and it was probably only like two. That’s still an awfully long time to be grabbing lube.

He open’s his eyes and it feels like waking up again. With all the light pouring into the room and spilling across his now naked body, so different from the darkness of the Sea of Skinny Jeans on the backs of his eyelids. 

Yixing is digging around in his closet. 

“Find it yet?” 

“Nope. I could have sworn it was here. I keep forgetting where I already looked.” He turns quickly to glance back at Sehun while he talks, and then does a double take. “Oh shit you’re naked.” 

“Yup I navigated my skinny jeans.” He giggles and flops his legs around. 

“Yes I can see that. I’m going to take a break from searching.” Yixing stumbles over and just barely stops himself from knocking over a bong on the table. He and Sehun have a laugh together about the mishap and then Yixing crawls over next to Sehun and starts feeling up his naked body. Hands skim over his thighs and hips and and stomach, gentle and slow. He relaxes and smiles, basking in the attention. He likes that Yixing is still fully clothed. 

They watch each other as Yixing continues to touch him, slowly, like he’s a soft and strange piece of art, meant to be examined with your hands. That’s a great concept for art. There are lots of different kinds of arts that are geared towards a specific sense. Visual art and dance and theatre for eyes. Music for ears. Even culinary art for taste and and smell. He can’t think of anything geared towards the sense of touch. He wants to do that. Poor touch must feel left out. 

Yixing nudges him over onto his stomach so he can feel over the curve of his spine and then the backs of his thighs and finally his ass. He pets and squeezes and rubs. He spends a lot of time there. Sehun really likes it. It strikes him that he wants more. He pushes himself up with some effort, and then folds himself awkwardly into Yixing’s lap so he can press their lips together. 

They haven’t gotten any better at kissing, but Yixing squeezes him tight and pets at his skin like he can’t get enough of having naked Sehun in his arms. It makes Sehun feel like a princess. He kinda likes feeling like a princess. And Yixing is his prince charming. His knight in shining armor. 

Yixing experimentally reaches between Sehun’s legs and traces his fingertips along his dick, and wow that’s interesting.

“Yixing, lube.” 

“Right right. Um. Do you want to help me look?” 

“Yeah!” 

Sehun sucks at helping. He uses the excuse of helping to examine all the paraphernalia on the table, because the lube might be disguised as a bong, and then to get himself so hopelessly tanged up in the blankets that Yixing has to stop turning his room over to help him escape, because he won’t stop calling for help and yelling in a really high voice and cackling hysterically. They lose another ten minutes laughing about it and cuddling some more. Eventually Yixing stands in the middle of the room and looks around, mystified. 

“I’ve literally looked everywhere in here. Like twice. It’s got to be in here somewhere.” 

Sehun’s just about given up on the idea of sex, and decides attempting his first blow job while stoned is probably a bad idea. Maybe hand jobs? 

“You know what—let me check my parents room.” 

Sehun busts up laughing again as Yixing leaves the room. He zones out and watches the birds in the yard outside and tries to imagine what it would be like to have feathers. Yixing comes back into the room with a half empty bottle of lube. 

“You found it?”

“Yeah. I’m only a little scarred for life.” 

“Well that’s good. Gimme that.” 

Sehun sees no reason to waste anymore time, and pours some onto his hand. Lube is so weird. Sehun rubs it between his fingers to feel the slide.

“Yixing feel this. It’s really weird with the high.” He holds out two lubed fingers to Yixing, who extends his own two fingers to rub against them. 

“Ew that is weird. I kind of like it.” 

The slick slide of their fingers together is actually pretty hot. But now he’s rubbed a lot of the lube off, so he uncaps the bottle again and pulls his hand away from Yixing’s to apply more. 

“I’m going to do the thing now.” 

“Ok.” 

Sehun backs up so he can rest against a small pile of pillows near the head of the bed, and without further ado reaches between his spread legs to push one finger into himself. 

He’s done this to himself a few times since Kris, but with weed it’s totally different. He has to gasp and adjust as soon as he sinks the first finger in. He expects the regular odd feeling of the first breech, good and relaxing, but with the effects of the drugs he immediately feels his back arch in pleasure. It’s more intense. Sehun turns his head to the side and whines against the pillows as he pushes his finger all the way in. The world is spinning again, with the same weird currents of energy rushing up through him, swirling in pleasurable eddies around his finger. 

He pushes in a second finger, and gasps at the unexpected intensity that he recognizes after a minute as pain. It’s already fading though. He starts moving them, nice and slow. There’s a distracting throbbing in his dick that lets him know he’s getting hard, and it’s another intense, pleasurable feeling that’s keeping him from getting up any sort of rhythm. He’s surprisingly ok with that. It still feels incredible and he’s still getting looser, so mission accomplished. 

He must sit there for a long time, soft sounds flowing from his open mouth, totally lost in the feeling. After a while he realizes it’s well past time to add a third finger. He glances up at Yixing who is watching slack-jawed, one hand on the bulge in his pants. 

“Do you want to try?” 

Yixing crawls forward awkwardly to the space between Sehun’s legs.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Just put one finger in beside mine.” 

Yixing’s fingertips skim the back of his hand and then one gently rubs at his rim where it’s stretched around Sehun’s fingers. It’s going to be kind of an awkward fit, with two hands trying to occupy the same space, but Sehun’s not too worried. He does his best to spread his fingers apart to make some space. 

“Go ahead and push in.” 

Yixing does. It’s kind of rough, without having lubed up first, but Sehun’s insides are already pretty slippery so it’s not unbearable. Sehun moans and twitches against the pillows. The new stretch is incredible. He starts to move his fingers and Yixing follows suit. He reaches up with the still sticky fingers of his other hand and rubs gooey circles into one of Sehun’s nipples. Sehun gasps.

“Oh. Fuck, Xing.” His back arches into Yixing’s touch. He’s wearing a hazy smile, which on Yixing’s high face means he’s pretty pleased with himself. “Dude. Your eyes are so red.” 

“Yours too.” Yixing gets adventurous and crooks his fingers a little, and by some miracle happens to brush against Sehun’s sweet spot. 

“Fuck! Holy shit, do that again.” 

“I don’t remember what I did.” 

Sehun whines and jerks his hips, trying to get Yixing’s fingers to hit that spot again. It works and Sehun’s head falls back on the pillows as he starts for fuck himself on their fingers. Crying out every time he hits the right spot. Soon his wrist is numb and his legs and back ache, and he’s no closer to picking up an effective rhythm, but he’s hard as shit, and judging by the way Yixing is shifting uncomfortably where he’s sitting, he is too. 

Sehun pulls his fingers out and whimpers at the loss, and Yixing follows suit. 

“Get a condom.” 

Yixing nearly hits his head on the coffee table trying to get condom out from under the bed, and Sehun would laugh but all he can think about is how empty he feels. As soon as Yixing reappears with a condom in hand, Sehun pushes him down on his back on the bed and goes to work on his pants. He’s not about the navigate the Sea of Skinny Jeans again, so he just jerks them half way down his thighs and reaches for the lube while Yixing rolls the condom on. 

Sehun can’t believe they’ve actually gotten this far. It took so fucking long. Like one of those dreams where you urgently have to do something but shit keeps getting in the way and then it’s two hours later your bus has left, or your math test is over and you missed it, of you never reached the finish line because your middle school girlfriend kept popping up and asking for help with her science fair project. God damn she was a bitch. 

“Sehun focus. Are you falling asleep?” 

“I’m not asleep? Oh fuck right I’m just high.” 

“You really are. Very, very high. I am too. So are you going to…” 

Yixing reaches up and touches Sehun’s wrist, and Sehun realizes that he’s still holding the lube he’s supposed to be putting on Yixing. He tries to open the lube from the wrong side for a minute, and then finally figures it out and pours way too much lube on his hand. 

“Hehe. Oops.” He grabs Yixing’s dick with the hand full of lube and strokes up and down. Yixing’s eyes go all wide and he flails a little. 

“Ohmygod that’s really cold.” 

Sehun keeps stroking Yixing’s dick. It’s a nice one. It feels good and solid in his hand. He really wants it inside him. He suddenly remembers that he has the power to make that happen. It takes Sehun a bit of work to get positioned with Yixing’s cock pressing against his entrance, since he’s still very uncoordinated and his spatial reasoning is a bit off. He can’t tell how far away things are when he reaches for them. Slowly and carefully he lets himself sink down onto Yixing. 

“Oh fuck. Holy. Oh my god.” Sehun was planning to lower himself slowly in case it hurt, but the pressure just feels too good and he needs be full, so he lets himself fall down the rest of the way until he’s fully seated on Yixing’s lap. If it hurts he can’t feel it. There’s definitely a pressure there that might be pain, but he ignores it and lifts himself up to fall back down, just so he can experience being suddenly filled again. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, kind of all consuming in a way that is just so intoxicating. His whole world has narrowed down to the pulsing pleasure between his legs. It’s so good, he does it a few more times.

He’s dimly aware of how he must look right now. His bare chest heaves as he moans desperately and impales himself over and over on Yixing cock. His eyebrows draw together in concentration and his lips part around pleasured gasps. His hands plant themselves on Yixing’s chest for leverage, fingers clenching in his t-shirt. 

He cracks his eyes to look down at Yixing, who’s facial expression is kind of both blissed out and shell-shocked as he watches Sehun. His hands grab tight onto the blankets. 

Sehun’s legs tire after just a few moments and he stops bouncing to rest, rocking his hips in small circles. That feels good too. So comfortable. Sehun lets his heart rate slow and focuses on the feeling, zoning out again. For a while he just breaths and rocks and imagines what it would be like to do this on an airplane. He kind of feels like he’s flying. Backwards. Just a vague sense of movement that probably isn’t real. But maybe the house is on wheels. 

He jerks when the wheeled house goes over a bump and then realizes it was just his imagination, and that moving up and down makes the awesome feeling between his legs feel better. He starts pulling up and slamming down again, then remembers that it tired him out last time he did that, and tries to find some happy medium where he can slowly head towards an orgasm without killing his poor legs. All they ever wanted to do was just chill out. Real casual. It would be a pity to work them to death. 

It’s not enough. It feels so so good but it doesn’t take him long to realize that what he’s got going now won’t quite get him there, but he can’t go harder because he won’t be able to sustain it long enough. It’s very frustrating. He could jerk himself off but if he lifts his hand off Yixing’s chest he’ll probably tip over. 

Which is when he remembers there’s another person in the equation. 

Sehun’s eyes fly open “Yixing!” 

“Huh?” He looks like he’s been zoning out too, blissed out and panting. 

“I can’t—I need you to… Please. Help me out here.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Sehun tries to look irritated because he doesn’t know what Yixing should do. He should help out somehow. 

“I don’t know. Um. Fuck me? Jerk me off? I can’t get there by myself. I need your help.” 

Yixing grabs onto Sehun’s thighs and experimentally thrusts up into him. Sehun gasps. 

“Ah! Yes, do that. More like that.” 

Sehun’s arms give out and his face lands on Yixing’s shoulder as Yixing continues to thrust shallowly up into him and Sehun rocks back. Yixing weaves a hand through his hair and pets at his side and Sehun mewls against his collar bone. 

Unfortunately, they’re both too out of their minds to get their rhythms together, Yixing tires out from the awkward angle pretty quick, and the only thing touching Sehun’s dick is where it’s rubbing against Yixing’s abs where the t-shirt’s ridden up. Not that it doesn’t still feel incredible, but they’re still no closer to getting where they need to go. 

Sehun wracks his brain for a solution. 

“Turn us over.” 

“Do what?” 

“Turn us over and fuck me. Do it hard.” 

“Oh ok.” 

They awkwardly shift to the side and roll over, still connected, and Yixing slips a couple of times and jams his dick really hard down into Sehun, which is great. 

“Fuck yes. Now do that a bunch of times really fast. Feel free to grab my dick while you’re at it.” 

Yixing snickers. “One thing at a time please.” 

“I swear to god if you don’t do both at once I will cry.” 

“Oh god please don’t cry. I really wouldn’t know what to do. I’m confused enough as it is.” 

“You’ve fucked girls. Same idea. Just shove your dick in me a bunch of times. The harder the better.” 

“You’re so much tighter than girls. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I can’t feel pain right now. I’m invincible. Please pound me as hard as you can.” 

“Uh. Ok then.” 

Yixing doesn’t fuck around. He drives his hips hard into Sehun’s ass, and Sehun cries out with every rough thrust. Sehun can feel himself getting lost in it again, mind numb to everything except the push and pull deep inside him. Yixing shifts and pushes right up against his prostate and Sehun wails. There’s another intense feeling in his abdomen that takes him a minute to recognize. 

“I’m close. Fuck! Xing, touch me.” 

Yixing sinks to one elbow without losing his angle, and wraps one hand around Sehun’s dick. He finally manages to find a consistent rhythm between the two. Everything comes together and it’s beautiful and Sehun comes with a shout all over his own chest and Yixing’s t-shirt. 

He thinks he completely whites out for a minute, hazy mind reeling with the strength of his orgasm, and when he comes back Yixing is rocking himself through his own orgasm, grunting into Sehun’s chest as he grinds deep into Sehun’s ass. 

They’ve barely caught their breath when the front door of Yixing’s house opens. Yixing breaths ‘fuck’ and yanks himself out of Sehun, who yelps, and grabs for the nearest blanket to cover himself up with. There’s jizz all over his stomach which is now all over one of Yixing’s blankets. Oops. It’s only too easy for Yixing to yank off his dirty t-shirt and pull his pants back up, but when Yixing’s dad appears in the open doorway, most of Sehun’s long bare legs and everything from the top of his chest up, is visible. 

“Hey kids. Mmm smells interesting in here. Wow, is that Sehun? Nice catch, son. I’m impressed.” 

“Holy fuck, dad. That is hands down the creepiest thing you’ve ever said in front of my friends.” 

Yixing’s dad laughs. “Sorry, I’m high. Did you find the lube I got you?” 

“Yeah, about that. If you’re going to buy me lube, don’t steal it back. It took fucking forever to find.” 

The man slyly changes the subject. “You know whenever I tell you to come out of the closet, I’m joking. I really didn’t expect you to actually have sex with a guy.” 

“Surprise?” 

Yixing’s mom appears behind her husband. 

“Afternoon boys. Oh! Geez I’m too old for this shit. Congrats, son.” 

She wanders away, tittering about feeling like a cougar.

Yixing reaches for the the coffee table. “I need more weed.” 

“You staying for dinner, Sehun?” 

“Nah I’m going to head home. Thank you though.” 

“How about you, Yixing.” 

“Fuck no. I’m not eating dinner with you guys after you almost walk in on me having sex. I’m going to Chanyeol’s. Maybe Baekhyun will have gotten tired of ranting and passed out by now.” 

“Wouldn’t count on it.” Shouts Yixing’s mother from the living room.

Yixing’s dad wanders away to start dinner. 

“Your parents are really cool.” 

“Yeah they’re ok I guess.” He turns around, bowl in mouth, and takes in Sehun’s still very naked form lounging on his bed. 

“Before you get dressed, let’s take some more pictures for Suho.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. Here it is, finally.

After receiving Chanyeol’s video as well as the pictures of naked Sehun tangled up in Yixing’s lap, Suho is at his wits end. He doesn’t even try to lecture. When he sees Sehun approaching him in the hall the next day, he just flushes pink and hurries off in the opposite direction. Jongdae and Baekhyun brush past him as he leaves, wicked grins on their faces, and rush towards Sehun.

“Sehun you won’t believe what we just did. We’ve infiltrated.”

“Infiltrated what?”

“Your fan club, oppa, we joined your fan club.”

Sehun barks out a laugh. “They let you in?”

“Yeah they’re actually really chill. We tried to join Jongin’s too, but their head of recruitment told us to go fuck ourselves.”

“They have a head of recruitment? Wow that’s organized.”

Baekhyun giggles stupidly. “Yeah they’re crazy. We talked to, like, three different people yesterday after school before we finally got to her. She and the president sat us down and gave us a lecture about how we were disrespectful idiots. I guess they didn’t believe we honestly wanted to join.”

“Does mine have a head of recruitment?”

“Nope. We just had to talk to one of the officers. We talked to the president. She initiated us. We can’t tell you what that means though. We can’t tell you the rules either.”

“Is one of the rules that you can’t tell me anything about the club?”

“Yes.”

“What if I joined? Can I join my own fan club?”

Jongdae looks thrilled. “That’s a great idea. We’ll introduce you to one of the officers at lunch.”

Sehun highly doubts that’s allowed, but he doesn’t mention it.

He has first period with Chanyeol, who’s face lights up stupidly when he comes in, and slides his chair over so he can lean real close and whisper into Sehun’s ear.

“Dude, you should have seen Xing’s face last night when he came and found me. He was supposed to blow your mind with the magic of weed, not the other way around. I was expecting to find you looking all shell shocked, but he wandered into my room and flopped down on my bed, looking like he’d just witnessed the coming of Christ or some shit.”

“We had a good time.”

“No kidding. Xing said you had pictures.”

“You’re all perverts, I swear to god.” But he pulls out his phone and hands it to Chanyeol anyway.

 

Jongin evidently spent all night on his essay, because when he walks up to Sehun between first and second period, scowling, and attaches himself to Sehun’s arm, he’s in full princess mode.

“Sehuuuuun, I’m tired. Play with my hair.”

Jongin’s hair is amazingly soft, and he presses his face into Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun cards his hands through it. He can hear girls in the stairwell giggling and snapping pictures.

“Your fanclub is at it again.”

He gets an uninterested grunt in response.

“I heard you got high yesterday.”

Sehun stiffens.

“I thought you were going to get high for the first time with me.”

“You were busy with an essay.”

“You should have waited.”

Sehun doesn’t really want to have this argument, so he doesn’t respond.

“If you texted me I would have put off the essay to come get high with you. I could have kept you from making weird decisions.”

Sehun lets his hands fall from Jongin’s hair, eyes narrowing. He must have heard about the Yixing thing too. “Considering how tired you are now, that would have been really dumb. Also, I didn’t make any weird decisions. I had a great time. No regrets.”

Jongin doesn’t say anything until Sehun is about to push him off, because the bell is about to ring and he needs to get to class.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m just tired.” Jongin’s voice is quiet and strained.

“It’s fine.” He sounds a little strained too. “We’re going to be late. Let’s go.”

 

At lunch Beakhyun and Jongdae drag him over to where a girl Sehun has never seen before is chatting with her friends. She looks friendly and nice and sweet, and Sehun likes her immediately. Jongdae introduces her as the president of his fan club. The poor girl looks like a deer caught in headlights as Sehun activates his most charming half smile and leans in close when he slides into the seat next to her.

“Hello there, I’m Oh Sehun. What’s you name?”

“Um. I’m. Um. I’m Caroline. Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t supposed to… um. Can I help you?” Poor thing looks mortified.

“I’d like to join my fan club.”

She barks a surprised laugh. “Really? You don’t think it’s creepy?’

“No, I love it. I would try to join Jongin’s and Kris’s too, but they’re crazy and intimidating respectively.”

“Yeah the Kris girls are kind of exclusive and intense, and the Jongin girls are actually a cult. You really want to join your own fan club? Why?”

“I’m a pretty big fan of myself. And I’d kind of like to know who my fans are. So I know who to wink at in the hallway.”

Jongdae pipes up from over Sehun’s shoulder.

“Some Jongin girls are looking over here and taking pictures. They look smug. I bet they think Sehun is calling you out or some shit.”

Caroline looks lost in thought. “I think a lot of the fan club joined under the assumption that you wouldn’t find out they were in it, so I’ll have to get the ok from the rest of the girls before I let you join.”

“Can I make a case for why you should let me join?”

She gives him a playful eyebrow raise. “Sure, let’s hear it.”

“I promise that if you let me join, I will be caring and protective of all my fans, and treat them all with love and respect and zero judgment. You would get access to a lot more Sexy Sehun Selfies, and let me tell you, there are some good ones.”

Baekhyun looks surprised.

“Are you talking about the—“

“No, not those, Beakhyun. Nothing explicit.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, it looks like the Jongin girls are just days away from declaring some sort of weird passive aggressive war on you guys, and as Jongin’s best friend, I think I would be a useful asset.”

She nods. “Those are all good points. I’ll talk to the girls and get back to you. In the meantime, Jongdae and Baekhyun are going to have to face some sort of punishment for breaking the rules.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun look shocked, for some reason, and Sehun laughs and gives her a quick peck on the forehead because he’s just such a charmer, and then walks off to meet Jongin for lunch. The Jongin girls who were watching seem a little confused.

 

After school Suho is, of course, too polite to tell Sehun he can’t come over, even though he looks very nervous when he realizes that Sehun is with the group going to his house. The only other ones are Tao and Jongdae.

Sehun is sitting on Suho’s bed, staring at his phone when he hears Tao announce loudly that he and Jongdae are taking a long walk to the gas station for drinks and that they won’t be back for a while, and then suddenly Jongdae’s face swoops in from the left and whispers “we won’t be back at all” in Sehun’s ear, and then the two of them are gone, and it’s just him and Suho, and it’s show time.

Suho has also noticed. He’s still facing away from Sehun, on his computer at his desk, looking tense. Sehun slips off the bed and strolls up behind him, leaving his phone behind.

“Just me and you, Suho. Did you like my video?” The typing stops and Suho rubs both hands over his face and sighs.

“I… thought it was a very strange thing for you to send me. Um. I hope you’re being safe?”

“Of course I’m being safe, mom.” He shrugs out of his jacket and lets if fall onto the floor with a soft whump.

“What are you doing, Sehun?”

“I just took off my jacket. And my hat.” He lets that fall too. “And my shoes and socks. And… please hold… there goes my belt.”

“Sehun, stop.”

“What? I’m just trying to get comfortable. It’s kind of warm in here.” He bends down so he can rest his chin on Suho’s shoulder. The older boy shudders as Sehun’s breath puffs over his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Um. Homework? Uh. Listen we should really… talk about this.” Suho is so fun when he’s flustered and embarrassed. He usually says really funny things.

“Talk about what, mom?”

“Well of course I know about Jongdae and Baekhyun, since I kind of walked in on it, and Chanyeol, because you sent me pictures, and I also heard about Yixing and Kris—“

“Wait how did you hear about Kris?” Sehun interrupts, a little distressed.

“Um. Well, he tells me more than you think he does. We’re very close you know. He told me like the next day, actually.” Sehun recognizes the beginnings of a ramble. This could be fun. “I was surprised you went to him for your first time, but I guess that was good because he knows what he’s doing, even if he is a bit. Um. Big for someone’s first time…”

Sehun’s eyes go wide when he realizes what that means.

“But um. I don’t know about the other boys and how careful they are. And I’m worried that you’re going to end up feeling, well, feeling used… I mean as long as you’re comfortable then it’s fine. But you’re very open about it. And the boys can be very objectifying in your case… There’s really a lot more emotional safety in keeping this stuff private you know.”

“I’m comfortable. I was already a slut before hand you know. Lots of girls and all that. I’m totally fine with it. So. How many times have you and Kris fucked?”

Suho covers his face again, but Sehun can tell that he’s turning a very adorable shade of pink.

“Um. Lots? It’s pretty regular… why am I telling you this?”

“Because you don’t shut up when you’re flustered. It’s cute. I should have known mommy and daddy were fucking.”

Suho ignores that comment. “Ok so you’re fine. That’s good. But I still don’t think you coming on to me is a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Well, first of all you call me mom.”

“Would you prefer daddy?”

“NO! No. That’s not—What I mean is… do you really think it’s… appropriate to send me that stuff when you call me mom? Like if you look at me as some kind of mother figure then why…”

“Why do I want you to fuck me?”

Suho full on shudders at the words, and Sehun ducks his head in to press an innocent kiss under his ear. “Because, Suho,” He breathes his name low and smooth against Suho’s ear, who shivers and tenses up again, “You might act like a mom most of the time, but you’re just another hormonal teenage boy. I know you think I’m hot, just like the other guys. I can see you watching my mouth when I lick my lips. I know you blush and look away when I’m shirtless.” He straightens up and tugs his shirt off, and tosses it onto Suho’s desk while he leans back down.

“And you’re just so cute when you blush. Or when get all concerned and motherly. You’re always so wholesome and PG,” He slides both hands over Suho’s shoulders, “but you’re also really hot. Like you’ve got this amazing body.” One hand slides down over Suho’s shirt, over flat, hard muscles towards his stomach. “And I want to see what you look like when you come apart. I want to see what goody-two-shoes, never swears, valedictorian Suho looks like when he cums.”

He presses another slow kiss against Suho’s neck, and then drags his lips over his skin towards his ear. “I’ve imagined it a lot these past few days. I imagine how cute you’d look while I suck you off. All flushed and trying not to curse. I bet I’d look hot with your dick in my mouth.” Sehun’s kind of blowing steam right now. He’s still never sucked anyone’s dick, but Suho lets out a shaky breath and Sehun can see his hands curl anxiously around the armrests of his chair, and Sehun knows it’s working.

“Sometimes I jerk off imagining you under me. Maybe I’m fucking you. Maybe I’m riding you. But either way you look amazing. I want to watch your face when you fill me up. I bet you could make me feel so good. Please make me feel good, Suho.” Sehun fists his hand into Suho’s shirt and pulls it slowly up over his abs. Suho has gone very still, knuckles turning white around the arms of his chair. Just a little more pushing.

“You have such a pretty voice. I bet you sound amazing when you moan. You seem like you’d be loud. I know I was loud when I had Kris’s massive dick stuffed up my ass. Are you loud when Kris fucks you?”

Sehun suddenly finds himself thrown off balance as Suho swivels around to face him. The other boy reaches up and grabs the back of Sehun’s neck, jerking him down hard, and kisses him. Sehun smirks triumphantly against Suho’s lips and braces his hands on the arm rests as he sucks Suho’s bottom lip into his mouth. He hums happily. The older boy is less pliant and submissive than Sehun thought he’d be. They actually seem pretty evenly matched for dominance. He can work with that. But when Sehun flicks his tongue over the other’s lips, asking for entry, Suho pulls back slightly, breath ghosting into Sehun’s mouth as he whispers.

“And what makes you think it’s Kris doing the fucking?”

Sehun doesn’t even have time to process this before there’s another sharp yank on his neck and Sehun suddenly finds himself on his knees between Suho’s legs in front of the chair. A hand threads through his hair and then pulls his head back firmly, and Sehun stares up into Suho’s dark eyes.

He whimpers as Suho cups his face with the other hand and crashes their lips together. At first Sehun is stunned, folding under the intensity of Suho’s warm lips and demanding tongue, but as soon as he regains some sense, he surges back against him. It’s a battle for dominance after that. After all his tough talk, Sehun doesn’t want to yield so easily. Not to sweet, blushing, pushover Suho.

But there’s no give in Suho’s demeanor now. Sehun’s at an awkward angle anyway, and Suho has a sharp nip for every push, a snarl for every time Sehun tries to pull him down to his level, and soon all it takes is a sharp tug on Sehun’s hair, yanking his head back to an almost uncomfortable angle, and Sehun’s mouth falls open around a moan and Suho’s tongue plunges hungrily into his mouth. Sehun yields.

As soon as Suho feels Sehun open for him, he relaxes and becomes more gentle, but no less commanding. He still firmly tugs at Sehun’s hair, keeping his head tipped back, and easily controls the kiss. Sehun rests his hands on Suho’s thighs and does his best to kiss back from the awkward angle.

Suho straightens and sits back in the chair, and levels Sehun with an expectant look. “Didn’t you say something about sucking me off?”

Sehun blushes and glances down at Suho’s pants. He can’t tell if he’s hard or not, and he suddenly feels very self conscious about his half hard dick, very aware of the year between them. Suho suddenly seems much older and more experienced. Or at least more mature. No doubt he’s actually given blow jobs before. He feels pretty dumb for having mentioned it earlier.

“Um I—I’ve never…”

Suho raises an eyebrow. “That’s fine. First time for everything. The other boys might have pampered you because you’re new to this, but since you’ve been such a brat all week I figured that now that you’re getting what you want, you’ll have to take it like I want to give it to you. Is that ok with you, Sehun? You can always back out.”

Sehun carefully considers it. He really wants to hook up with Suho, and even if this isn’t at all what he expected, it’s actually pretty exciting to see Suho transform like this. From sensible and wholesome to commanding and experienced. It actually suits him. Always the adult, even in the bedroom. “Do I need a safe word?”

Suho smiles a familiar warm smile for the first time since he turned around, and reaches out to cup Sehun’s cheek. Sehun nuzzles into his palm.

“You say stop and we’ll stop. Simple as that. But I’m not going to go easy on you.”

Sehun takes a deep breath as a nervous thrill buzzes through him. There’s something exciting about not being coddled. About Suho treating him like an equal, instead of like one of his babies, like usual. It’s almost like a challenge. Like a chance to prove himself.

“Ok.”

Suho’s smile loses some of it’s warmth—becomes more considering. “Kris said you were going to be good at sucking dick.”

Sehun does recall him saying something like that when Sehun had been sucking on his fingers. He looks up at Suho, not quite sure how to start. Suho relaxes back in the chair and raises his eyebrows.

“Get to it, Sehun.”

Sehun figures the first thing to do is to get Suho’s dick out of his pants. Suho doesn’t help, just sits back and watches as Sehun undoes his belt and his fly. After some fumbling he has Suho in hand, and sure enough he’s still pretty flaccid. Sehun is beginning to wish he’d kept his shirt on. He gives Suho’s dick a few experimental tugs, and then leans forward to carefully lick the head.

It’s… surprisingly uneventful. Suho doesn’t really taste like anything. Maybe just clean. Or like skin. Maybe there’s something a little muskier in there. Sehun licks again, this time for longer, and cautiously takes the head in his mouth. Sucking dick is harder than he expected. As Suho starts to swell in his mouth, in order to keep his mouth tight without accidentally grazing him with his teeth, he has to cover his teeth with his lips, which means biting into his lips a little. It’s also hard to actually suck without making weird noises.

It doesn’t take too long to get into a groove. Suho hardens quickly as Sehun bobs up and down, giving up on not making weird noises. His hand circling the base where his mouth can’t reach. He thinks he’s doing ok for his first time, though the hardness of Suho’s dick is really the only indication. Other than that the older boy remains impassive and quiet.

Sehun’s jaw kind of hurts. He doesn’t know when he’s allowed to stop, so he just furrows his brows in concentration and sucks harder. Finally Suho moves, reaching down to casually run his hands through Sehun’s hair, and his hands are steady and unhurried, as if Sehun isn’t currently trying not to choke on him.

“You look good with a dick in your mouth. So cute, Sehunnie.”

Sehun blushes and glances up at Suho’s face. He looks totally at ease, completely unfazed, and suddenly Sehun is very annoyed about it. He’s going to get a reaction if it’s the last thing he does.

Still staring up into Suho’s eyes, he suddenly slides further down on his dick, intentionally choking himself. He can feel his throat fluttering around the head, and Suho’s eyes widen in surprise and he gasps a little. Score. Sehun pulls back and takes a few deep breaths through his nose, then sink all the way down again. This time farther. He clenches his free hand into a fist and desperately tamps down his gag reflex as tears gather in his eyes. Suho grabs the back of his head to hold him there. Not that he needs to. Sehun’s not going anywhere.

Another glance up into Suho’s face through watery eyes makes it worth it. Suho no longer looks impassive. His eyes are glazed over and his breathing is uneven. Sehun is starting to have fun. Tears slip from his eyes as he forces himself further down, throat protesting, tightening his mouth as best as he can while he chokes, and then groans deep in his throat, loudly. Suho makes a choked off moan through his teeth.

Then Suho moves, using the hand on the back of Sehun’s head to thrust very shallowly into Sehun’s mouth. Every thrust forces himself a little further down Sehun’s throat. It’s extremely uncomfortable and Sehun feels like he’s about to vomit or asphyxiate, and his jaw and lips hurt a lot, but he also loves that he’s finally getting a reaction.

His eyes find Suho’s again, and he does his best to look triumphant and smug. It must work, because Suho’s glazed over eyes twitch in annoyance, and suddenly he reaches forward and pinches Sehun’s nose shut, and then abruptly thrusts hard down Sehun’s throat.

Sehun panics. He can barely even manage a squeak in protest, but he stiffens up and tries to jerk back, gagging hard and unable to breath. Suho thrusts hard one, two, three more times, and then finally releases Sehun to fall back on the floor, coughing and heaving.

He’s still gasping for breath and hacking when Suho leaves the chair to kneel over him, knees on either side of Sehun’s hips.

“Do you want to stop?”

When Sehun shifts he can feel his half hard dick in his pants. He shakes his head. He has a game plan now. He likes knowing he can get Suho riled up, and after the blow job, he’s pretty sure he can handle the consequences.

Suho grabs the back of his neck and hauls him off the floor, then drags him to the bed and practically throws him down onto the mattress, still coughing, and then goes about removing the rest of their clothes. He’s unhurried about it, regaining composure with each lost item of clothing, and when they’re both naked he tosses his belt down onto the edge of the bed.

“I hope I don’t have to use that.”

The belt is joined by a condom and lube, but Sehun ignores them and stares at the belt nervously. There’s no way Suho’s not going to have to use it. Sehun doesn’t plan on behaving. His breathing has returned to normal as Suho rolls him onto his back and settles on top of him, a thigh between his legs. Sehun can feel his toes graze his shins somewhere and he giggles.

“You’re short.”

Suho narrows his eyes dangerously, so Sehun quickly changes the subject.

“Was Kris right?”

There’s a brief pause as Suho stares down at him, unimpressed by his obvious diversion tactics.

“That was pretty good for your first time.”

“Thanks mom.” He smirks cheekily up at Suho as the other boy’s eyes narrow.

“DO NOT call me mom while we’re doing this.” He gives Sehun a sharp slap on the hip and Sehun flinches and gasps. Suho has strong arms. The slap will no doubt leave a mark. His ass is just starting to look normal again, but he’s beginning to think it’ll go back to being bruised as shit by the time this is over.

There are lips against his again. Suho’s kisses are gentle and firm, and Sehun kisses back submissively, with occasional playful nips to older’s bottom lip. He runs his hands up and down Suho’s bare chest, enjoying the feeling of taught muscles under his fingers. Suho’s tongue thoroughly explores his’s mouth, swallowing every breath and moan until Sehun is dizzy and panting. Their hips grind together. Suho is still as hard as he was earlier, and Sehun will be just as hard very soon with Suho’s dick grinding against his.

At first Suho is methodical about taking him apart. He starts at the lips with his slow, demanding kisses, then pins his wrists to the bed while he mouths at his neck, sucking bruises into the skin. Sehun moans and grinds up against him until Suho gives his wrists a punishing squeeze.

“Stop moving.”

And Sehun does, for a minute, but then starts grinding again, as subtly as possible, when Suho licks teasingly at his nipples. As soon as Suho feels Sehun move, he bites down. Sehun yelps and jerks.

“What did I say about moving?”

“But moooooom—“

Suho gives him another sharp slap on the hip.

“For the love of god, Sehun. If you call me mom one more time I will tie you up and get you really really close and then I won’t let you cum. I’ll leave you tied up until you have to go home. I swear to god I’ll do it. And I’ll enjoy it.”

Sehun decides not to call him mom anymore, but he does smirk up suggestively.

“What about daddy?”

Suho glares down at him but doesn’t answer, so Sehun tests it out a little. He arches his back and makes his best pleasured expression and moans ‘daddy’ in a breathy whimper, Suho keeps glaring. Sehun continues.

“Please daddy, please fuck me. Fuck me, daddy.”

Suho sits up and releases Sehun’s hands, and then just sits there on top of Sehun’s right leg for a minute, eyes closed, and takes a deep breath.

“Nope, don’t call me daddy either.” Sehun snickers and reaches down to give Suho’s dick a couple rubs. Suho pins his wrists back to the bed and resumes glaring.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

“Um. Yes? I mean you did tell me to give you a blow job. I kind of had to.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Teach me a lesson, Suho.”

“If I wasn’t trying to let your ass heal, I would give you the spanking of a lifetime. Do you want me to stick my dick back down your throat?”

“No, I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

Suho looks doubtful, he’s a smart guy after all, and reaches for the lube. This time Sehun doesn’t move except for when Suho tells him to lift his legs up. He can hear the slick sounds of lube on fingers and he takes a shaky breath of anticipation.

“You know, I was going to take this slow and gentle, but you’ve been too much of a brat for that. So…“ He abruptly thrusts two fingers all the way up into Sehun’s body, “I’m just going to be rough.”

Sehun yelps and jerks. “Ugh—cold!”

Suho immediately finds his prostate and starts rubbing, and Sehun cries out again and tries not to thrash. He’s given barely any time to adjust before Suho thrusts in a third finger, just as cold as the others, and starts alternating between ramming them in and abusing Sehun’s prostate. It’s almost too much, and the stretch is intense, and Sehun writhes on the blankets and groans at each rough thrust.

After he starts to get used to the stretch, Sehun figures he’s been good for long enough, so he reaches down and grabs his cock, which feels amazing. Suho growls and slaps his hand away. He wines, and not even thirty seconds later tries to do it again. Suho yanks his fingers out of him and crawls up Sehun’s body, grabbing the belt on the way. Sehun finds himself face to face with Suho’s dick again.

“Suck on this while I belt your hands to the bedframe.”

Sehun whimpers a little, but then opens his mouth, and Suho pushes his dick inside. It’s obvious that Suho isn’t being very careful as he ties Sehun’s hands up. He repeatedly jams his dick down Sehun’s throat, and Sehun chokes and squeaks in protest, and by the time Suho is done checking to make sure it’s not too tight, there are tears rolling down Sehun’s cheeks again. Suho sits back, dick still in Sehun’s mouth, and rolls his hips a few more times. When he finally slips out, Sehun coughs and pants for breath. Suddenly there’s a familiar clicking noise, and Sehun glances up to see Suho snapping pictures on his phone, looking smug.

“Adding to my collection” He explains, familiar playful smile on his face, and Sehun has to laugh. It’s kind of a relief to get a glimpse of normal Suho, even if it’s just for a moment.

After that, it’s back to the previous torture. Suho fingers him rough and hard, driving his fingers in and jabbing relentlessly at his prostate. Sehun leaks precum all over his stomach and tries to jerk away from the rough touch just as much as he tries to grind against them. It feels so amazing. He forgets to be a brat, and just lies there and whimpers again as Suho harshly drags him closer to the edge.

And then the fingers are gone. Sehun whines loudly and kicks his feet in annoyance and Suho snickers.

“What did I say about moving, baby?”

“If I can’t call you daddy, then you can’t call me baby. Dems da rules.”

Suho growls and smacks Sehun on the ass, right across his hole, and Sehun gasps and shudders.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here, _baby_. Besides. I’m not the one acting like a petulant child. I’m already letting you get away with too much. If Kris acted like that, he wouldn’t walk for a week.” He moves back between Sehun’s legs, rubbered and slicked up, as Sehun wines some more.

“But Suho, you said you wouldn’t go easy on me.”

Suho is back to glaring. “God, next time I’m going to gag you.” And then without any more warning, he thrusts hard all the way in.

Sehun throws his head back and screams, yanking hard on the belt around his wrists. He wants to grab on to something. To be able to hang on and anchor himself, but all he can do is lie back and take it as Suho pulls back and slams in again. He feels so full and stretched all at once, without any time to adjust, and Suho sets a rough fast pace and doesn’t relent. Sehun’s moans are loud and desperate with every deep, hard thrust. He wraps his legs around Suho’s waist and starts slamming his hips back against the other boy’s, and stars dance around his vision as the movement makes Suho drive in harder and deeper.

After a few minutes Suho must get pretty close, because he pulls out to cool down and reapply lube. Sehun groans a complaint, and tries to use the opportunity to catch his breath, but Suho doesn’t let him. He sticks three fingers back in him and twists them deep, just barely avoiding his sweet spot, until he’s ready to start again.

The older repositions himself at Sehun’s entrance, and this time he grabs the inside of Sehun’s knees and pushes his legs as far up and out of the way as they will go—

“God damn you’re flexible.”

—Before slamming back in again. The new angle has Suho sliding roughly right along his prostate, even deeper than before, and Sehun wails again and sobs. He can feel himself tipping closer to the edge, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Touch m—me. Ah! Daddy, pl—ugh—please.”

“No way, baby. I told you not to call me that.”

Sehun sobs again in frustration. Suho keeps up his unrelenting pace, slamming deep against Sehun’s sweet spot every time, and whether or not Suho is touching him, he can feel his orgasm building slowly in his gut. He’s come untouched before. He can do it again.

There are tears running down Sehun’s face. There’s a huge strain on his hips where Suho has his legs pushed so far back. His wrists ache where he’s been tugging against the belt. The pressure in his ass is hard and rough, and he’s sure he’s going to be walking funny for days. Sehun is on cloud nine. All the egging Suho on had been worth it if it made him fuck this hard. Suho’s getting close, too. Sehun can tell by his ragged breathing and the way he picks up the pace just a little more. Sehun’s not sure Suho will actually let him cum once he finishes, so he closes his eyes and concentrates hard on the feeling, trying to push himself closer. He clenches down on Suho’s dick and he almost there, just another few thrusts…

He has to have the last laugh, though. Just as he feels his orgasm break over him, he throws his head back sobs “Daddy” one last time, muscles spasming as he whimpers and gasps, and spills hard onto his stomach.

And to his surprise, it makes Suho come too. He’s barely finished the word when Suho mutters ‘fuck’ above him and drives in deep one last time and filthily grinds deep into Sehun’s body as he fills the condom.

It takes forever for Sehun to come back to himself. He’s not sure he’s ever cum that hard. When he finally opens his eyes, Suho is dressed again in pajama pants and a t-shirt, and sitting at his desk as if nothing happened. Sehun tries to roll over, but then realizes that his hands are still tied up, he’s still completely naked, and he’s still covered in his own spunk.

“Suho.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Did you seriously just leave me here?”

Suho turns around with his usual endearing smile.

“Yup.”

“Mom, you suck. Why? Untie me.”

Suho laughs and continues sitting in his seat. “You kept on breaking the rules, so I wasn’t going to let you come. But you continued to break the rules and came anyway, so I didn’t really feel like untying you.”

“You liked it when I broke the rules. You came when I called you daddy the last time.”

“Yeah, that was really hot, when you called me daddy and then came untouched. Very impressive by the way. Doesn’t mean I’m not still annoyed about it. Man, I haven’t fucked anybody so hard in a long time.” He suddenly looks worried. “Are you ok, by the way? I might have gotten a bit carried away. That was pretty rough.”

“I’m fine, I’ll just be limping for like, a month. When are you planning on untying me? The spunk on my stomach is drying. It’s gross.”

“Actually I wasn’t planning on untying you.”

“What, like ever? You’re just going to keep me belted to your bed until the cops come looking?”

“I think my parents would find you before that. That would be awkward.”

Sehun groans, and then lays there and pouts while Suho taps away on his computer.

He doesn’t even realize he’s dozed off until he wakes up to the sound of the door closing. His arms feel stiff from being tied overhead. There are voices.

“Holy fuck, what happened here.”

Sehun looks up to see Kris standing by the door, staring at him.

“Sehun’s a brat.”

“Well that doesn’t surprise me. How long has he been there?”

“About an hour. He was asleep for most of it though.” Suho’s voice slips into something a little more authoritative. “Go untie him and clean him up for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sehun chokes. “You make him call you sir? Suho, I knew you were going easy on me.”

Kris swivels towards Suho. “You didn’t make him call you sir? No fair.”

From the desk, Suho grinds the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“He wouldn’t let me call him mom or daddy though. I called him daddy anyway. He’s trying to pretend he didn’t like it.”

“No wonder you’re still tied up.”

Kris uses a damp cloth to make sure Sehun is all clean before he unties his wrists. Sehun waves his newly freed arms around to get them mobile again, and then rolls over and curls up on top of Kris, who hugs him close and kisses his hair.

“Hey, hold on. Suho, did you call me over here to do aftercare because you don’t feel like doing it yourself?”

“I told you, he was a brat. I know the aftercare is important, but I also don’t want to reward him for being bad.”

Sehun scoffs. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here. I don’t need aftercare, I’m fine. Kris is just really cuddly.”

Kris snuggles him closer and runs his hands down Sehun’s thin sides and over the swell of his ass. Suho glances at his phone. “Sehun, your mom is texting me. She told me to tell you to check your phone, and that dinner is in half an hour.”

“Oh fuck. I’d better go then. Since when did my mom have your number?”

“Since I proved time and time again that I’m more reliable than you.”

Kris grumbles about wasted opportunities for yer mom jokes as Sehun rolls off him to locate his clothing. His legs and ass are already sore.

“So after Sehun leaves, am I fucking you, or are you fucking me?”

Suho turns around, looking thoughtful.

“Well on one hand, I already fucked somebody today, but on the other, that person had a lot of fun undermining my authority and I’d kind of like to get it back. What would you rather do?”

“I’d rather fuck you. It’s going to be way too tempting to call you daddy otherwise. Besides, you’d probably be extra strict with me to make up for Sehun being bad.”

Suho heaves another long suffering sigh as Sehun pulls on the last of his clothes.

“Ok, you can fuck me than.”

Kris does a little celebration dance that Suho ignores, and Sehun grabs his stuff and walks over to give Suho a hug goodbye, and to murmur in his ear.

“Thanks for all the fun, daddy. Hope we can do it again sometime.”

Suho shudders and flushes adorably, and Sehun can’t resist giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he heads for home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

It’s two days before Caroline finds him in the hallway before class to give him the verdict. Which explains why there are more girls clustered around than usual, watching. They must know what she’s doing.

“Hello, Sehun. I’ve talked to the group, and there was a lively debate, but the vast majority are excited about the, um, opportunities that would come with you joining your fan club. We agreed that it was important, however, that the girls who really wanted to remain anonymous were given a way to do so, so we’ve started up a second Facebook group in addition to the one that already exists, which you and all the girls who do not feel strongly about remaining anonymous will be a part of. You can post the selfies you promised there.” She gives him a wink.

Sehun jumps up and down and claps a little. “Awesome! Thank you so much!” The first picture he posts is a selfie with himself and Caroline, with his arm thrown over her shoulders. It’s a good one.

After they’re done posing, she hands him length of thin black ribbon. “The members of your fan club all get one of these as a symbol of membership. They can throw it away, hide it, or wear it around if they want. It’s kind of how we identify each other. You can be a subtle as you like.”

“Why black?”

“It seemed cool, I dunno. The Jongin girls have red ones and the Kris girls have white. I guess you’re not supposed to tell Kris and Jongin that.”

“Ok, I won’t. Where should I put it?”

When he shows it to Baekhyun, the boy immediately ties it around Sehun’s neck.

“This is kind of weird, Baek.”

“It’s kind of like a collar. I think it’s hot.”

“Do you ever put Chanyeol in a collar?”

Baekhyun blinks in surprise. “I didn’t realize you knew about me and Chanyeol.”

“Was I not supposed to?” He tugs on the ribbon tied loosely around his neck, imagining how it would look if it was the only thing he was wearing; how it would feel if someone looped their fingers under it and pulled until he had to gasp in breaths as the person plowed into him from behind. Wow, definitely dangerous thoughts to be having at school.

“I guess it’s fine. I’ll feel better about it if you buy me ice cream after school today, though.”

“How about frozen yogurt at the mall?”

“That’s good too.”

“So do you ever put Chanyeol in a collar?”

Baekhyun laughs. “I may have put things around his neck at some point or another.”

“That sounds hot.”

“It was. He looks good in a collar.”

It’s kind of hard to imagine the confident, in control, sex machine that was Chanyeol from he and Sehun’s hook up as submissive enough to let Baekhyun put a collar on him. Sehun was intrigued.

“We should have a threesome some time.”

Baekhyun’s eyes went comically wide. “Yes please. But lets just start out with you buying me froyo.”

 

Suho has a fantastic poker face when he needs it, as it turns out. Over the past few days, whenever they were together, Suho never let on that they had sex, which is good because Jongin is often around too, and Sehun doesn’t want to have to confront Jongin’s jealousy issues if he doesn’t have to. Jongin isn’t around today, though. Suho and Kyungsoo are the only ones with Sehun at the lunch table, and Suho is, as usual, his calm and motherly self. Sehun even calls him daddy once. No reaction. But Kyungsoo does give them a funny what-the-fuck look.

About half way through lunch, Jongdae, Tao, and one of Tao’s female friends from martial arts club, Liz, show up. She’s short, muscular, and intense, and Sehun’s always been kind of scared of her. Jongdae and Tao are grinning.

“Guys we have a plan to infiltrate Jongin’s fan club.”

Sehun fiddles with the ribbon around his neck, concerned. “That sounds dangerous.”

“Very. But luckily Liz here isn’t scared of anything.”

“Are you going to get Liz to join Jongin’s fan club?”

“Yes it’s perfect. She’s a girl and she’s not friends with Jongin, so they won’t immediately turn her away, and she’s not friends with any Jongin girls either. She’ll join the fan club and then report back to us what they do.”

“That insane. If they find out they’ll go crazy. I can only begin to imagine the fall out.”

“I mean if they do find out, she can always tell them that we put her up to it, and there’s only so much they can do to us. We’re Jongin’s friends after all.”

Kyungsoo turned to Liz with his usual glower. “You realize this is trivial and stupid. Why are you going along with it?”

Liz leveled him with her own glower. “Because I hate Jongin girls. They’re a creepy nuisance. It’ll be fun to fuck with them. And Tao is paying me.”

Kyungsoo gives her a nod, which she returns. A gesture of respect and comradery between angry short people.

Suho’s brows furrow in concern. “Tao is paying you? How much?”

“Fifty dollars a week.” All eyes widen and swivel to Tao, who looks very sheepish.

“I was kind of hoping we could all chip in a little?”

Sehun and Jongdae each agree to chip in ten dollars a week, and Suho reluctantly agrees to chip in twenty. Tao claps with excitement.

“I’ll cover the rest. Now all Liz has to do is convince the Jongin girls that she’s serious, and complete their initiation requirement, which luckily we’ve already figured out.”

“What the hell are the initiation requirements?” Sehun ask as he raises his trademark school cafeteria vanilla milk to his lips.

“She has to make a worthwhile contribution to their archive of Jongin photos.”

Sehun splutters, the milk making a quick dash for his windpipe as he laughs, and he ends up coughing as it drips from the corners of his mouth. Leave it to the Jongin girls to require actual stalking. Instead of showing his usual concern for a friend possibly drowning in their vanilla milk, Suho’s face morphs into a playful smirk.

“You’re supposed to swallow it, baby, don’t choke.”

Sehun is forced to empty the contents of his mouth onto his tray instead of spewing it all over the table, and Kyungsoo makes a disgusted face and leaves.

Sehun has frozen yogurt down to an art. Fruit toppings never go with non fruit flavors unless it’s some sort of vanilla, chocolate and peanut butter toppings never go with fruit flavors, unless it’s just chocolate, don’t overdo, don’t ever get the same thing twice, and don’t forget whipped cream. He is very proud of todays creation. Raspberry froyo with coconut, mochi, whipped cream, and strawberries. Definitely Instagram worthy. Maybe Fan club Facebook worthy.

He almost doesn’t pay for Baekhyun’s. Strawberry cheesecake, pistachio, and pineapple froyo with Heath Bar bits, gummy worms, Reese’s Pieces, mini marshmallows, a menagerie of other candies, and three different kinds of syrup.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“What? It’s all good stuff.”

“That is an abomination.”

“And yours is the girliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“At least mine won’t make me throw up.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then goes to sit down while Sehun pays.

Sehun’s is delicious. Baekhyun’s in disgusting. Sehun can tell by the way the other boy’s eye twitches with every bite. He’s really trying his best to fake it though, Sehun’s finding it hard to eat and grin at the same time.

“How’s your froyo, Baek?”

Baekhyun purses his lips before answering. “So have you talked to Tao recently? I mean like really talked to him?”

“That wasn’t subtle. Please throw that away before you vomit.”

“Speaking of vomiting later, can I come hang out at your house after this for a bit?”

“Sure. How’s your froyo, Baek?”

“I think Tao’s a little jealous of you.”

“Wait what? Why? Does he want a fan club?”

“I mean I’m sure he wouldn’t mind it, but the kid is so gay that pretty much any female attention isn’t going to mean shit to him.”

“What makes you say he’s gay? I believe you, but I just haven’t seen proof yet.”

“There’s no proof yet, but I mean have you met him. He’s definitely gay. I’m like ninety percent sure he’s still a virgin, but I have no doubt that there is a slut buried within him just waiting to come out. Kid is thirsty as shit.”

“So he’s jealous of all the gay sexing I’ve been doing recently?”

Baekhyun chortles at the phrasing. “Well you know how he is about attention. You’re getting way more attention from everyone right now, even Suho, who is actually his mother. He’s excited about this fan club shit, but like, I’m pretty sure he’s super jealous that everyone wants to do the gay sexing with you and not him.”

“I think people would fuck him if he asked.”

“I think he’s too scared to ask. He’s super shy about it. And he’s a virgin and all.”

“Aww, poor Tao. He’s adorable. So how’s your froyo, Baek?”

There’s a moment of silence where Baekhyun stares sadly into his yellow gray soup of poor choices, and then reaches over and dumps it into Sehun’s. After that not even the strawberries are edible. They are asked to leave because of Sehun’s indignant shrieking.

On the way out of the mall they pass Spencer’s, and there’s a bikini made of fake weed leaves in the window, so of course Baekhyun grabs him by the black ribbon and tugs him into the store.

“Dude look at this shot glass. It says ‘thug life.’ Should I get it?”

“No.”

“Oh come on Sehun, you’re no fun.”

Sehun giggles at the vast array of odd shot glasses. “Look at this one. It’s shaped like a dick.”

“You should get that one.”

“No fuck you. Let’s go look at lava lamps.”

The two of them manage to stare at lava lamps for a full ten minutes, taking bets on what bubbles will go where and how fast, before Baekhyun inevitably gets distracted by the sex toys.

“Look, it’s a candy ball gag.”

“Ew.”

“If I bought it would you let me put it on you?”

“No way. I hate cherry flavoring.”

Baekhyun makes a loud “pfft” noise. “That’s why? That’s the only reason?”

“It’s a contributing factor.”

“Riiiiiiiight.”

Some of the dildos look more like torture devices, and Baekhyun actually considers buying one of the scarier ones (to scare Chanyeol) until he looks at the price tag. Sehun decides to go look at the lava lamps some more.

Not even five minutes later, Baekhyun appears at Sehun’s side with a Spencer’s bag.

“I’m ready to go. Can we go?”

“You bought something?” Sehun knows for a fact that Baekhyun’s been in the sex toys section for a majority of the past five minutes. It’s not a small bag. It’s a medium sized bag. It looks like it’s got multiple things in it. Like the worlds scariest variety surprise gift bag.

“Nope. Totally didn’t. What gave you that idea?”

“Do I even want to know what’s in that bag?”

“What bag?”

“What—are you serious? The bag right there in your hand.”

“What bag?”

Sehun is mid eye roll when Baekhyun loops his finger under the ribbon again and tugs Sehun towards the door. The man at the register gives him a knowing smirk. Sehun really hopes he never finds out what’s in the bag.

 

Sehun’s room has been exactly the same since he was twelve. No Urban Outfitters makeover here. It’s messy, there’s a twin bed shoved in a corner, two bean bag chairs and a TV, and the desk and the dresser are covered in a thick layer of debris. The curtains are black, because ten-year-old Sehun thought that was cool, and band and video game posters cover the walls. Sehun likes it.

“Damn Sehun, your room sucks.”

“You say that every time you come in here.” He scolds, but he he can’t wipe the goofy grin off his face. Unless you’re Kyungsoo, it’s impossible to stay irritated at Baekhyun.

“It’s like a museum of preteen angst in here. Is that a Linkin Park poster?”

“Fuck, dude, how did you even see that? I thought I covered it up.”

“Why don’t you just get rid of it?”

“I dunno. Nostalgia.”

“That’s just depressing. I’m going to go tear it in half.”

He stalks towards it and Sehun squeaks a sound of alarm and tackles him away from it. They end up in a vicious tickle fight on the floor. For a minute it looks like Sehun is winning. He has Baekhyun pinned between his legs on the floor with both hands attached firmly to the other’s rib cage, until Baekhyun somehow manages to flip them over. It’s very impressive.

“You think I don’t get in tickle fights with a tall person all the time? You’ve met your match, Sehun.”

And Sehun has indeed met his match. What seems like an endless amount of torture later, Baekhyun finally lets him breath, and Sehun giggles and gasps as Baekhyun sits on his stomach.

“I’m going to get a boner if I don’t stop.”

Sehun lets out a fresh peel of giggles and wiggles around until Baekhyun gets off. “Can’t have you popping any boners. It’s not like you ate me out that one time or anything.” Baekhyun has the usual mischievous glint in his eye. Best to derail him before he starts tickling again or something equally awful. “Want to play something?” He motions towards the TV and his wealth of games.

The mischievous look grows in the corners of his lips. “Can I put makeup on you?”

Sehun splutters. “What?”

“C’mon, Sehun, it’s fun. I do it all the time.”

“You wear makeup?”

“You’ve seen me in makeup. I wear it to school sometimes.”

Sehun has actually never noticed that. Until recently he thought Baekhyun was your average heterosexual male. Makeup seemed really out of character.

“…really?”

“Yeah. It makes me look hot. C’mon, please? I promise I’m good at it.”

“Why though?”

“Because I want to.” Baekhyun pouts. “I think you’d look hot. Just for fun? Please?”

Those puppy eyes are really hard to resist sometimes. “Ok fine.”

Baekhyun does a goofy happy dance that has Sehun laughing again. “Ok bitch, sit down, let’s make you fabulous.”

Sehun plops down on one of the beanbag chairs. The early afternoon light is still pouring through the windows, lighting up the room, and Baekhyun grabs a little bag out of his backpack and plops down on top of Sehun’s thighs in a straddle.

“I’ve got foundation that’s pretty close to your color. This is good.”

Sehun sits and waits as Baekhyun dabs the makeup over his face and down his neck, and then gently blends it in. He takes out some other flesh toned things and starts rubbing them into various parts of his face.

“What are you doing now?”

“Contouring. Just a little.”

“Am I going to look like a drag queen?”

Baekhyun snickers. “Of course not. I just don’t want your face to look flat. If we were going all out there would be a lot more contouring, but right now it’s just a smidge.” Baekhyun sets down the brush and rubs over Sehun’s face with his hands.

“Did you make a mistake?”

“No, you idiot, I am the master. I’m blending.”

It’s so strange to have someone painting his face like this. He’s never had makeup on before. Maybe once when he was a kid and Jongin’s older sister had attacked them both with eyeliner and lipstick. But this is different. He feels kind of like a girl. It’s weird.

Baekhyun produces a dark pencil out of the bag and pushes Sehun’s hair back off his forehead. “I’m doing your eyebrows now. You have really awesome eyebrows, by the way.”

“I know.”

“You’re so modest.”

When he finishes with the eyebrows, Baekhyun sits back on Sehun’s thighs and to take it in.

“Well fuck.”

“Did you fuck up?”

“No! I told you I’m the master. You just have really intense eyebrows. I’m intimidated. Are you ready for me to do your eyes?”

“Please don’t stab my eyes out.”

“Aw, damn. That was totally the plan.”

And with that reassuring comment, he starts brushing around Sehun’s eyes with powder from a pallet.

The eye shadow is fine. The eyeliner is terrifying. Baekhyun slides the pencil quickly under his eyes and carefully along the tops, and then scares the living crap out of him with the mascara.

“Ok, I’m done. That was pretty painless, right?”

“Yeah I guess… I feel like I look like a drag queen.” Baekhyun sits back again, grinning down at Sehun’s face as he tips his chin back and forth. “I look like a clown, don’t I? Are we really done? No blush? No lipstick?”

“No, dude, that’s for girls. Besides. There’s something kind of sexy about messy eyeliner. Messy lipstick, and you just look like the joker.”

Sehun laughs, and then blinks repeatedly against the heavy clumpyness of his lashes as his eyes squish with his smile. “Ugh that feels weird. Why the hell do you think I’m going to smudge this shit anyway? And the way you’re looking at me now really makes me feel like I already look ridiculous. Why are you grinning like that?”

Baekhyun doesn’t give him an answer. Instead, he uses the hand under Sehun’s chin to tilt his face to the side as he shifts forward on Sehun’s lap and slots their lips together.

His lips are warm, still curled into a smile, and Sehun kisses back automatically, because that’s just sort of what he does when people kiss him these days.

“God, Sehun, I can’t believe how hot you are.” He keeps kissing, and then pulls back just a fraction so he can talk again. “Like, you could be a fucking model or some shit.” Another teasing kiss. “You have such a sharp jawline.” Back to kissing. “And pretty lips.” Teasing pecks. “And nice eyebrows. And nice hair. And don’t—“ he interrupts himself by sticking his tongue in Sehun’s mouth and pawing hungrily at his waist. “—even get me started on your body. Like fuck. Your shoulders…” His hands dance over Sehun’s shoulders as Sehun tries to shut him up. “And, like, muscles,” Sehun hangs on to his bottom lip with his teeth when he tries to pull away. “Your ass…” It doesn’t work. Sehun smashes their mouths together with a hand gripping Baekhyun’s hair. “I love your thighs.” His words are muffled against Sehun’s fierce kisses. “Legs for days…”

“Will you shut up? I’m trying to make out with you here.”

Baekhyun dissolves into stupid giggles and buries his face in Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, you’re just so hot in makeup. You should see yourself.”

“I would love to see myself. Unfortunately, there’s this gay idiot on my lap who can’t decide if he wants to make out or monologue.”

The gay idiot buries his teeth in Sehun’s shoulder, still giggling.

Sehun yelps, but there’s definitely a warm feeling between his legs. Baekhyun suddenly rises off Sehun’s lap, lips wet and a little swollen, and reached to pull Sehun up after him.

“Come on. Let’s go look in a mirror.”

The boy in the mirror looks a lot like Sehun. Fiercer though. Older. He was expecting dark, sharp, lines under his cheekbones and raccoon eyes, but the makeup is subtle, enough that someone might not notice at first glance. Even so, Sehun is so used to seeing someone else in that mirror. The difference is startling.

“Holy shit.”

Baekhyun, hovering behind his shoulder looking goofy and smug, is the regular Baekhyun.

“You look hot.”

“I look hot as fuck.” He tips his head this way and that, moving closer and farther away. “I can see why some girls do this every day. This is awesome. I think the eyebrows really make the difference.”

“Yeah, I agree. You look kind of more intimidating with the eyebrows. Let’s take some pictures and then we’ll wash it off.”

Sehun didn’t really want to wash it off, but his parents would be home in a few hours, and he’d probably have to wash it off by then to avoid questions.

“Yeah, ok.”

Back in the light of Sehun’s bedroom, Baekhyun makes him pose. “Channel Jongin. You know the sexy stuff he does when he dances.”

“You want me to start thrusting?”

“That would be funny as shit. I meant the faces though.”

Sehun does his best to look slightly disgusted and a little tired.

“Yes! Just like that! Tilt your head upward.”

It turns out Sehun can only hold that face for so long before cracking up.

“Ok now go lie on the bed.”

“Are you serious? This isn’t a freaking photo-shoot, Baekhyun.” He does it anyway.

“Look sleepy. Ok, now look flirty. Play with your hair and smirk.” The phone camera snaps away as Sehun follows directions and Baekhyun grins. “To be honest, I was expecting those to be ridiculous and I was going to laugh at you, but you look fucking hot in all of them.”

“Good. Send them to me.”

“You could actually be a model. Like fuck.”

They take a couple selfies and then scroll through the photos together, and Baekhyun was wrong. Some of them are ridiculous, and the two of them roll around and laugh for a bit. When they finally get through them all, Sehun is giggling against Baekhyun’s shoulder, curled up against his side, feeling relaxed and giddy.

“Hey, Sehun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I fuck you?” Baekhyun’s bluntness makes Sehun dissolve into laughter all over again. Baekhyun laughs too and slaps frantically at Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m serious, don’t laugh! I really want to fuck you right now!”

“Yeah, sure. Why not? How do you want to do this?” He sits up and smiles down at Baekhyun, who follows him into a seated position.

“Well, funny you should ask.”

Sehun laughs as he backs away. “Oh fuck, that can’t mean anything good.”

The other boy is not derailed. “So you’re pretty much down for anything, right?”

“The fuck? I’m going to say no, just to be safe.”

“It’s nothing too weird, I promise. I just have a couple of small, unfulfilled kinks that I would love to try out with you. And some shit from Spencer’s I’d like to try on you, too.”

“A couple? How small? Breathplay? Do you want me to call you mommy or some shit? Cuz I’m not doing that. Or watersports. Do you want to gag me? Knifeplay?”

Baekhyun snickers and reaches for his Spencer’s bag beside the bed. “Let’s start with this.” Out of the bag, he pulls a pair of socks.

“…What?”

“Thigh high socks. I think they’re hot.”

Sehun busts into frantic giggling. They’re clearly from Spencer’s. They’re white, and the green stripes around the top have marijuana leaves on them.

“Don’t laugh at my kinks!”

“Are you kidding me? Is that even a kink? I was expecting fucking watersports and knifeplay and you pull out thigh high socks?” He’s near hysterics again, doubled over on the bed laughing. Baekhyun is laughing too.

“Will you do it then?”

“Fuck, of course. Why the fuck wouldn’t I? I already let you put makeup on me.”

“Chanyeol wouldn’t do it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, actually. It doesn’t really suit him. Doesn’t really suit me either, but whatever.”

“It totally suits you.”

Sehun whips him with the socks.

“First you put me in makeup, and then you tell me thigh high socks suit me. Are you trying to strip me of my masculinity?”

“You’ve done that yourself.” Baekhyun tugs at the black bow around his neck.

“I did not! You put that there!”

He whips the giggling Baekhyun with the socks again, and then huffs and strips off his own socks and pants to put them on, leaving him in only his tight black boxer briefs. Baekhyun stops giggling and gazes at his legs.

“Damn, I love your legs.” He crawls forward and stops Sehun from putting the socks on, and Sehun easily relents and relaxes back on the bed as Baekhyun lifts one of the other’s ankles to his lips, and then mouths and rubs his way all the way up to Sehun’s thigh. He spends a lot of time there, sucking and massaging the pale skin, and Sehun takes a shaky breath as he watches. The other boy is almost reverent as his pretty hands drift over the skin of both his legs. Baekhyun gently pushes them apart. Sehun lets his head fall back against the pillows and sighs.

Baekhyun ends up putting the socks on for him, sliding the surprisingly soft fabric up the length of his legs. When they’re all the way on, they feel snug, but not too tight, like they won’t leave red lines and they won’t slip down. They cover most of his legs, leaving only about four inches of thigh bare.

“You have a thing for long legs, don’t you?”

“Definitely. Chanyeol’s are nice. Yours might actually be nicer. It’s a tough call.” He finishes with the socks and moves to unbutton Sehun’s shirt. Once that’s done, he sits back again to admire.

The socks cling comfortably to his legs, and they make Sehun feel automatically more cuddleable. And fuckable. Sehun figures he should pose again. He smiles flirtatiously up through his lashes and lets his tongue sweep out over his bottom lip, doing his best to make his legs look good, sliding his feet slowly over the sheets. He’s just wearing the socks, his briefs, an unbuttoned shirt, and the black ribbon. Baekhyun crawls back up between his legs and tugs at it.

“This is another one of my minor kinks.”

“Ribbons?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are dark as he smirks. “Collars.”

Ah. Right.

Baekhyun unties the ribbon, and then ties it again, tighter, like a choker, with a pretty bow. Then he leans in for another kiss.

This time he’s rougher, pushing hard on Sehun’s shoulders and probing deep into his mouth with his tongue. There’s a kind of intoxicated urgency to it now. Sehun can see that Baekhyun’s pupils are blown, and the front of his pants look tighter. “Fuck you look so good.” He pulls away again, and Sehun basks in the intense gaze. He loves how he can make Baekhyun look like this. “Can I take a few more pictures?”

“Yeah. Take as many as you want.”

He stretches out, letting his shirt fall further open over his chest, as Baekhyun snaps a few more pictures. “So hot. I’m going to jack off to this shit later.”

“I’m not even naked yet.”

“And I’m definitely not done with the camera. We’ll get there.” The mischievous grin is back. “Lets see what else I have.” He leans back over the edge of the bed and digs in his bag. “Ah ha! Close your eyes.”

Sehun does, a bit nervous, and waits. Baekhyun shuffles around in front of him, and Sehun can hear him fighting to keep his breathing even, like he’s trying not to laugh. Something clamps down over the top of his head.

His eyes snap open just as Baekhyun makes a loud ‘PPFFFT’ and then falls backwards laughing.

“What the fuck did you just put on my head?”

The other boy cackles as Sehun reaches up to feel the headband, and then feels the top of it, and sure enough there’s something sticking out of the top.

“BUNNY EARS?” Baekhyun’s guffaws stupidly into a pillow as Sehun fights the urge to rip them off. “ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU PUT FUCKING BUNNY EARS ON ME? YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

“It’s—haha, fuck. So cute. Holy shit.” Baekhyun dissolves into stupid guffawing again. And Sehun can’t help it. He’s laughing too. It’s just too ridiculous.

“I am not fucking wearing these.”

“I should have gotten fuzzy cat ears from Hot Topic.”

“No, fuck you. I wouldn’t have worn those either.” He yanks them off his head, still smiling. “Why don’t you wear them.”

Baekhyun takes them and puts them on his own head, like it’s no big deal. “Ok, so that was a bust. Let’s see what’s next. Take your shirt off.”

Sehun shrugs out of his shirt as Baekhyun reaches for the bag again, and comes out with a long length of black silk.

“What’s that for? They sell that at Spencer’s?”

“No way. Some of this shit I brought from home, just for you.”

“You little shit! You were planning this!”

“Are you really just now figuring that out? I came to school today fully intending to end up right here. The Spencer’s crap is really an added bonus. This is a blindfold, by the way.”

“Oh, so now the kinky shit comes out.”

“You know it. Can’t have you seeing what comes out of my bag of tricks before I use it.” He crawls up the bed and wraps the cloth several times around Sehun’s face, completely covering his eyes.

“You’re good at tying blindfolds.”

“I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Gross.”

Once he can’t see anymore, everything wrapped in warm darkness, he can feel the atmosphere of the room get heavier. Baekhyun trails his fingertips all the way down Sehun’s bare chest until it catches the waistband of his boxers.

“I’m going to take these off of you.”

“Okay.” His voice is quieter now. The blindfold makes him feel vulnerable, heat gathering between his legs. There’s nothing to distract him from the feelings anymore, now that he can’t see the silly weed leaves on his socks or the bunny ears still perched on Baekhyun’s head. He lifts his hips as the other boy slides his boxer briefs off.

“Lift your hands above your head. Don’t move them unless I say so.” There’s something stern about the way he speaks, deep and even, that makes Sehun do exactly what he says without question or snarky comment. Knowing Baekhyun, he’s not going to be able to hold the seriousness for long, so Sehun bares his throat and enjoys it while it lasts. “You look so good, Sehun.” There’s the familiar snap of the phone camera right above him. “Spread your legs for me a little.”

Sehun swallows heavily, and it catches on the ribbon around his neck. His knees drift apart. He hopes the blush in his cheeks is covered by the blindfold. From somewhere between his legs, Baekhyun breathes a quiet ‘fuck,’ and sits still for a minute, and then leaves the bed.

Sehun can hear the rustling of cloth, presumably from Baekhyun taking his clothes off, more cloth rustling. Some bag rustling. Sehun feels more and more tense with anticipation. Some thumping. Something sliding on the floor. More rustling. Something sliding around on the floor under his bed. A thump. A yelp. Some laughter. The mood is affectively killed.

“Baek, I swear to god. What the fuck are you doing under my bed?”

There’s a high pitch peel of laughter from somewhere underneath the bed. “Just—haha. Um. Ok well I might as well just tell you. I’m trying to get the rope set up here, and its kind of difficult.”

“Rope. Ok. So you’re going to tie me up?”

“Just your legs. I didn’t bring enough for legs and hands. Besides, I’m not actually that hard core. I want you to be able to use your hands if you want to.”

“You just told me not to move my hands though.”

“But you could move them if you wanted to.”

“But you told me not to.”

“And you were going to listen?”

“I was actually.”

“But what if you were really uncomfortable?”

“Then I would just remember that you’re wearing bunny ears right now.”

“Touché. Bunny ears are really annoying when you’re crawling around under a bed, by the way.”

Sehun snickers, and the bed dips as Baekhyun hops back on, loops rope around each of Sehun’s knees, and then presumably disappears back under the bed again. In no time at all Sehun feels the tug of the ropes, and his legs are pulled up and apart.

“Tell me when you feel the stretch.”

“I feel it.” He feels a little breathless, too. He’s naked except for the socks, the collar, and the blindfold, spread out and exposed, and he can’t see as Baekhyun ties off the rope and stops moving. He’s probably standing over him and staring. Sehun can still move his legs a little, but he can’t close them very far.

“How are you doing?”

Sehun swallows again before he can speak. “Good. Are you still wearing the bunny ears?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’m great.” Baekhyun chuckles and leans down to give Sehun another kiss on the lips. It’s warm and easy. Reassuring. “Can I take another picture? This is just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sehun shudders at the idea of a picture of him like this existing anywhere. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just make sure it never goes anywhere, got it?”

“Of course.”

Sehun doesn’t have to pose anymore. He knows he’s flushed, his lips parted. His dick is half hard, lying against his stomach.

Baekhyun stops snapping pictures. “You ready for the next thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Keep that blindfold on and prepare to be surprised.”

There’s some rustling, the pop of a cap, and then—

“Why do I smell strawberries?”

Baekhyun snorts, “Well that didn’t work very well,” and crawls over Sehun’s hips to kneel over his chest.

“That’s strawberry flavored lube, isn’t it?”

“Open up, babe.”

“Oh my god.”

The smell of strawberries is much stronger now, and Sehun can only imagine how close Baekhyun’s dick must be to his face. He shivers and tentatively opens his mouth. Something sweet and slick and wet gently touches his bottom lip.

“Ever given a blow job before?”

“Suho nearly suffocated me with his dick twice a few days ago.”

“Ah, ok. This should be fine for you then. It’ll taste better too.” The head of Baekhyun’s cock presses harder against his lips, and he carefully reaches out with his tongue to pull it into his mouth.

And then he can’t stop laughing because holy shit it tastes like strawberries. It’s hard to laugh with a dick in your mouth, though, and Baekhyun pulls out pretty fast.

“Sehun I’m really scared that you’re going to bite me. Please stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry. Just… the strawberries.” He laughs again, but Baekhyun cuts him off by reaching back and gently grabbing Sehun’s neglected dick. Sehun moans and jerks his hips into Baekhyun’s hand. He presses his wrists hard into the pillow above his head, trying not to move them.

“Can we try that again?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He’s not laughing anymore, arousal pooling in his stomach instead. Baekhyun’s dick once again pushes into his mouth, and this time, he licks heavily at it and sucks gently on the head. He knows he’s not as good at this as Chanyeol, but he tries his best anyway, licking and sucking and whimpering as Baekhyun thrust gently further into his mouth. He focuses on trying to lick off as much of the sweet strawberry flavoring as possible. It does taste pretty good, in a candy strawberry kind of way. Not too sweet or overpowering.

Baekhyun pulls back so he can press the head of his dick messily against Sehun’s lips, rubbing across his bottom lip a few times before moving to the top.

“You like that, Sehun? Now you’ve got strawberry lube for lipstick.” It’s probably supposed to be dirty, but Sehun snorts. “Yeah, you laugh, but you don’t know how filthy you look right now. Do you want me to give you more? Do you want me to make you gag on my dick?”

Sehun can’t stop the soft whimper that escapes his lips, and he puckers them together to kiss and suck gently on the softness of the head of Baekhyun’s cock. That’s all the answer the other boy needs. He curls a hand around the back of Sehun’s head, and guides himself back between his slick lips.

Sehun can only whimper and gasp as Baekhyun presses and rubs against the roof of his mouth, along the ridges there, and then presses in further back, gently pushing against the back of his throat. He goes gentle and slow, but Sehun still gags, and then does his best to swallow it down. He can feel Baekhyun slide further and further into his throat, and he can hear the other boy’s soft gasps and moans above him as Sehun’s throat flutters around him.

Baekhyun is surprisingly large, for such a petite person, Sehun thinks, as more and more of him stuffs its way into Sehun’s mouth. He’s fighting for breath, tears forming under the blindfold, but he moans when Baekhyun thrusts slowly.

“Fuck, Sehun, you’re amazing. Do you realize you’re deep-throating right now? I bet you’d do even better if we were in a better position.”

Sehun hums in appreciation.

“Do I still taste like strawberries?”

Sehun does his best to nod. The movement jostles the dick lodged in his windpipe.

“Can I fuck your throat?”

There’s no doubt that if he does that, it will be painful and uncomfortable, but Sehun reaches up to wrap his hands around the base of the headboard, just few inches from his head, to keep them in place, and nods again, dropping his jaw further in invitation.

Baekhyun starts thrusting slowly down Sehun’s throat. Kind of more like a slow grind, really, but gradually speeds up. It’s just as uncomfortable as Sehun predicted, and more tears wet the inside of the blindfold. Soon the other boy is rocking down hard, just rough enough to have Sehun’s knuckles turning white where they grip the headboard. His chest heaves, high whimpers leaving his throat whenever they can.

After a few minutes of this, Baekhyun thrusts further in, and suddenly Sehun can feel his lips and nose hit skin and pubic hair at the base of Baekhyun’s dick. He groans, loud and long, and Baekhyun swears quietly above him and holds him there, his entire dick buried in Sehun’s mouth.

Finally, Baekhyun pulls all the way out, gasping as he raises himself up and scoots back down between Sehun’s legs. “That was fucking awesome, Sehun. Not even Chanyeol can do that.”

Sehun basks in the praise, still gasping for breath, and tries not to think about the state of his eyeliner. Somewhere between he spread legs, he hears the pop of a cap.

“Mm. That is pretty good. Not too sweet. Definitely tastes like strawberries.”

“Are you telling me you stuck that down my throat without even trying it first?” His voice sounds fucking wrecked.

There’s a brief guilty pause.

“I sniffed it first.”

Sehun snickers again as Baekhyun strokes one of his thighs with his dry hand. “I can’t believe you’re still hard after that. You’ve definitely flagged a little, but you’re still half hard.” He teases Sehun’s dick with a couple gentle fingers, and he twitches and tries to press closer. The ropes make it hard to get any leverage.

He stops trying when a couple of slick fingers prod his hole. “Are you ready for the next thing?” His voice is soft and playful.

“Yes. Please.” His head tips back with a moan as the first of Baekhyun’s long, slender fingers breaches his entrance. It surprises him every time how much he loves the feeling of things in his ass. The stretch and pressure are so satisfying. The other boy is quick to add a second finger, and Sehun kicks out with his socked feet and arches his back. Baekhyun presses up inside him, curving and scissoring, and Sehun moans and whimpers, over and over, relishing in the roughness of his voice. When Baekhyun brushes over his prostate, Sehun cries out and shudders, his whole body arching into the touch. His hands shake from where they’re gripping the bed. Baekhyun presses in a third finger.

“You’re doing so good, Sehun. I love how you love this so much. I think you’re ready for the thing.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” His voice is breathless, hopeful.

“Not yet. I’ve got something for you first.” Baekhyun’s fingers disappear, leaving Sehun’s hole to flutter around air, and he shifts around uncomfortably, feeling empty. Whatever Baekhyun has, Sehun hopes it’s big.

There’s something solid and slicked with lube gently probing his entrance. It presses in, slowly, and Sehun realizes it’s the tapered end of something. It expands, but its not quite enough. Maybe it gets bigger at the base…

It doesn’t. Its kind of short and thin, whatever it is. Feels like some sort of plug, from what he can guess. Not that he’s ever used one. He frowns.

“Is that it? It’s not even as big as your fingers, Baek. I think you better find something HOLY FUCK! AAH!”

Sehun writhes on the blankets and pulls hard against his restraints as the thing inside him starts fucking _vibrating_. The tip of it rubs right up against his prostate, and Sehun whimpers and moans and clenches around it. It feels so _fucking good_ that he completely ignores the sound of Baekhyun laughing hysterically at the end of the bed.

Blood rushes south, making him impossibly harder, and his whole arms are shaking now as he clings desperately to the headboard. “Touch me. Fuck, Baek, please touch me.”

Baekhyun, still laughing, shifts around until Sehun finally feels his slick fingers circle his hardness, tugging slowly. His other hand wanders over Sehun’s leg. Sehun clenches his teeth and whimpers as Baekhyun rocks his crotch against the base of the toy, jostling it inside him, and Baekhyun moans too with the feeling of the vibrations on his dick.

“You have to f-fuck me, Baek. I don’t w—ugh. I don’t want to c-come from this. I want to feel you.”

“Tell me when you’re getting close.” God, that’s not going to take long. “Take off your blindfold.”

Sehun reaches up with shaking hands, peels the blindfold away and tosses it on the floor, and then cracks up again. “Fuck, Baek, I forgot you were wearing bunny ears.” Baekhyun sits between his spread legs, eyes hooded, with the ridiculous pair of white bunny ears still sitting on his head.

“You can laugh all you want, but you have eyeliner smeared everywhere. You look like a sad girl who got ditched at prom.”

“Fuck you.” He reaches up to wipe some of the smears away. Baekhyun grabs his phone to take more pictures, reaching down with the other hand to jerk the plug in and out. Sehun’s hands fall away from his face as he moans.

“Can I just mention again how good you look right now? So fucking sexy, you have no idea.”

“Good thing you’re, ugh… Taking pictures.”

Baekhyun crawls up over Sehun’s body to kiss him again, their crotches grinding together, hands wandering hungrily over his body from his bare thighs to his broad shoulders, tracing along every outline of every muscle and bone in between. His fingers flick over nipples and dip into his navel, and then finally come to rest on his slim waist, thumbs brushing circles on his stomach.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He murmurs against Sehun’s lips, and Sehun can’t breathe, he feels so overwhelmed with affection.

“You’re… beautiful, too, Baek.” And the other boy smiles, and reaches between them to tug gently on Sehun’s dick, who gasps. “Ugh! I’m getting close.” The ropes dig into his thighs as he tugs against them. “F—fuck me. Baekhyun, take it out and fuck me, please.”

Baekhyun is gone in an instant, back between Sehun’s legs, and he pulls the buzzing plug out of Sehun and tosses it aside after switching it off. Sehun comes down from the edge as Baekhyun digs for a condom, but he’s glad. He wants this to last a little longer than, like, twenty seconds.

More strawberry scent floods the room as Baekhyun lubes up, and Sehun can still find it in himself to snort.

“My room is going to smell like strawberries for days.”

“Have fun explaining that to your mom.”

“Oh god please don’t mention my family right now.”

“That’s funny. Your mom said the same thing to me last night.”

“Fuck you!”

Baekhyun lines up, dick pressing gently against Sehun’s entrance, and Sehun shudders and waits.

“You know what else I want to do?”

“What?”

“Screech like a pterodactyl when I cum.”

“Oh fuck, don’t you dare. That’s such a mood kill.”

“More than the bunny ears?”

“Fuck, yes, more than the bunny ears.”

“I’m totally going to do it.”

Sehun would raise another complaint, but Baekhyun picks that moment to start pressing inside.

Even though the vibrating toy has his muscles relaxed, Sehun realizes that they still might have underprepared a little. The initial burn isn’t bad, but it is unexpected, and Sehun keens high in his throat and grips the headboard again. There must be red marks in his thighs from how hard he’s straining against the ropes. Baekhyun goes slow, petting his stomach soothingly, and Sehun takes deep breaths as he adjusts.

“You ok?”

“Fuck. Ah… yes. Just give me a minute.”

The other boys stills inside him, hands massaging his shaking thighs.

“How are your legs?”

“Fine. I might be losing feeling in my feet a little bit.”

“Want me to untie you?”

“Not yet. I want you to fuck me like this first. Maybe in a minute.”

Baekhyun takes a shuddery breath and his fingers dig into Sehun’s thighs. “Can I move yet?”

The burn has faded, and Sehun feels pliant and full.

“Yeah, please do.” The other boy rocks the rest of the way in, and Sehun feels him slide deep, filling him up. “Fuck, Baek, so good.”

The establish a steady pace. Baekhyun drives in with smooth, deep thrusts, and Sehun groans.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight.” He looks up at Baekhyun, who’s wearing an intense expression of concentration, even though his stupid bunny ears kind of flap with every thrust. Sehun feels giddy again, and discovers that it’s kind of hard to moan and laugh at the same time.

“Those ears are fucking ridiculous.”

“Your ears are fucking ridiculous. Don’t judge mine.” He reaches up to gently stroke the bunny ears protectively. Sehun closes his eyes so he won’t have to see the damn things.

“The ears were better when I was blindfolded.”

Baekhyun also discovers the difficulty of groaning and laughing.

The pressure of Baekhyun’s dick driving into him is amazing, and all he can do is lie back and moan, gripping the headboard and taking it, but unfortunately he really is losing feeling in his feet, and his hips ache where they’re pulled wide.

“Baek, ropes. Can’t—hah! Can’t feel my toes.”

“Oh fuck, yeah that’s not good.” Baekhyun pulls out, and Sehun whimpers, feeling empty. The other boy leans over the edge of the bed, and there’s a couple slight tugs on the ropes, and then all of a sudden he can move his legs again. They’re stiff and tingly. Baekhyun helps him bend and lower them while his joints protest, but he does his best to ignore them. What are a few shaky, stiff limbs, when he could be getting fucked right now?

“Turn over. Hands and knees.”

“How’s that going to work? You’re so short.” He turns over anyway, grinning at Baekhyun’s sour expression.

Baekhyun slaps him playfully on the hip. “You know what—“ As soon as Sehun’s turned all the way over, Baekhyun shoves his hips down so that he’s lying on his stomach, knees still spread wide. “Ooh. Look what I found.” Both Baekhyun’s hand grab handfuls of Sehun’s ass, roughly pawing and squeezing.

“What’s your deal with my butt, anyway?”

“I’m an ass man, Sehun, and your ass is fucking fantastic. Ten of ten. It looks even better with the socks.”

Sehun blushes. The socks make him feel even more naked instead of less, like they’re drawing extra attention to the rest of his body. He props himself up on his elbows, hoping that the extra curve of his back will make his butt look even better.

“Aren’t you supposed to be fucking me right now?”

“Ok yeah. Just. Gimme a minute here. I’m savoring this.” Baekhyun’s fingers knead and press into his soft flesh, and as empty as Sehun feels, this impromptu butt massage feels amazing too. The boy behind him bends down to mouth at the skin, both with dirty sucks and gentle kisses all over, as if to test the give of his skin against his lips.

“You know you’ve done this once already.”

“I feel like you’re trying to tell me something.”

“Yeah, something like please put your dick back in my ass right the fuck now.”

Baekhyun hums and ignores him. He pulls the cheeks apart and dips down to tongue softly at Sehun’s stretched, gooey entrance. Sehun gasps. He can feel his muscles clench and flutter at the soft touches, asking for more. Baekhyun obliges, sucking gently on his rim and probing with his tongue.

“Mmm. Strawberries.”

Sehun barks out another laugh, and then takes a breath and yells. “ _Baekhyun just fuck me already_.”

“Ok, fuck. Jesus. Gimme a second to lube up again.”

On comes a fresh wave of strawberry scent, and then Baekhyun finally manhandles Sehun into position, so that his hips are just barely tilted off the bed, with the blunt head of Baekhyun’s dick pushing insistently into the crevice of his ass. Baekhyun guides it to the right spot, and once again slides home. Sehun’s long, loud moan of relief is completely unintentional.

Baekhyun doesn’t fuck around. As soon as he’s in, he snaps his hips forward in a punishing pace that Sehun absolutely loves. There’s friction against his dick as it rubs the blankets below, and Baekhyun starts to slide hard along his sweet spot. He can’t believe how good it is.

“This. Hah! Possition is—great. Ugh. Hnng. Because I can’t. See your. Ah! Stupid. Bunny ears.” He forces the words out between desperate sounds of pleasure, and Baekhyun scoffs.

“Are you seriously being a bitch right now? Stop dissing my ears.”

Suddenly there are fingers on the back of Sehun’s neck, and Baekhyun loops them under the black ribbon and tugs. Not too hard, but hard enough that his breath rattles in his throat, and his frantic moans sound garbled and strangled. His head swims with arousal and lack of oxygen.

Baekhyun relaxes his arm, fingers still tugging the ribbon, but Sehun can breathe easily again. The ribbon is just an uncomfortable pull on his throat. He pants.

“Fuck.”

“Did you like that?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

Baekhyun’s hips stutter and then speed up, and Sehun whines as the ribbon pulls just a little tighter. “Pull. Guh. Baek, pull.”

Baekhyun pants raggedly, and then yanks hard on the ribbon, hard enough that Sehun’s chest arches off the bed, head yanked back, and he can’t breathe at all this time. Baekhyun slams into him even harder that before, and Sehun feels so hot, so used, so thoroughly fucked up. He grips the sheets and struggles for air as long as he can, until there are stars dancing in front of his eyes and his vision starts to go tunnely. He reaches up with a shaking, weak, hand, and taps at where Baekhyun’s fingers grip the ribbon. Baekhyun lets him down, and it’s almost a shame, because just a few more moments of that, and Sehun would have cum. He’s still so close, with air rushing into his lungs, as he coughs and gasps onto the blankets.

Baekhyun stills and pulls out, and even though Sehun feels his impending orgasm slipping away, he can’t even find it in himself to object. Baekhyun flips him over and pulls him upright, rubbing his back while he gasps.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve never done that before. I didn’t know what would happen. God, you’re still so hard. Are you okay?”

Sehun nods. He’s pretty much okay now, except that he’s aching hard, leaking precum everywhere, and Baekhyun isn’t fucking him. Again.

“Yeah that was kind of awesome actually. Wish I could hold my breath for longer.”

Baekhyun lets out a short, hysterical laugh, and pulls Sehun in for a hug, one hand caressing his neck.

“You really are up for basically anything. You’re something else, Oh Sehun. God damn. I’m not doing that again. That scared the shit out of me.”

“You like collars, but you’ve never choked Chanyeol with one?”

“He’s not into breath play, so no. A little bit of yanking him around by the collar is fine, but never enough to completely cut off his air supply. I think your neck is going to bruise.”

“I’ve got some turtle necks. It’ll be fine. Can we get back to fucking yet?”

“Do you realize how wrecked you sound? I’ve fucked your throat and choked you out already.”

“Please, Baek. I was just so close to cumming before you stopped.”

Baekhyun’s breath puffs warm against his skin. He’s still wearing the god damn ears. “Yeah ok. I was too.” He heaves himself up and crawls between Sehun’s spread legs, kissing his knee on way, gently tugging at the knit of the sock with his teeth. “Okay, let’s do this.”

When he slides back into Sehun, It’s as easy as anything, and Sehun lets out another relieved moan. He really does sound fucked out. He moans again just to hear it. Baekhyun has Sehun’s legs hooked over his thighs as he drives in. It’s an easy position, especially for Sehun, and he’s glad. Bending his legs back into the position they were tied in earlier would probably hurt.

When Baekhyun drives in, fast and desperate, Sehun whimpers his name and wraps a hand around one of the other’s arms. It still feels amazing, rough and deep, and so safe. He cries out that he wants it harder, faster, more, and finally reaches down to touch himself. Baekhyun hisses through his teeth as Sehun intentionally clenches down around him.

“I want to see you walking funny tomorrow.” Baekhyun snarls.

“I really… Ah. Can’t take you seriously… when—you’re wearing bunny ears.”

“You love them.”

“I do. They’re the only reason I haven’t cum yet.” Sehun’s laughs are cut off by a couple extra hard thrusts that leave him whimpering and clawing at the blankets. It’s so good. He won’t last much longer now.

Fingers tuck themselves under the ribbon again, and Baekhyun pulls him up. Sehun lets his body be pulled by the ribbon, head still hanging back. He must look so debauched like this, hanging limply from the fingers pulling on the bow around his neck, hand still tugging his leaking cock.

“Fuck, Sehun. You look so good.”

“M’close.”

Desperate moans fall from his lips as Baekhyun slams in deeper, harder, as fast as he can. “Me too. Fuck.” He drops Sehun back onto the blankets, and Sehun can see the mischievous glint in his eyes, as well as the glassy, desperate look that must mean he’s about to cum. “You ready?”

“Uh... OH. Oh god, no don’t you dare.”

Baekhyun’s hips stutter, driving harder and faster, jabbing hard against Sehun’s prostate, and then he throws his head back and, with horrible sound that could wake the dead, fills the condom while shrieking his best pterodactyl screech.

Sehun is laughing when he cums.

 

“Do I even want to know why you’re wearing a turtle neck?”

Sehun sighs and wraps an arm around the pouty Jongin beside him, while checking his phone. The photos Baekhyun posted on Facebook of Sehun in makeup have the entire fanclub in an excited panic. He’s been scrolling through and responding to a few comments, since first period doesn’t start for another couple minutes.

“No. No you don’t. I will tell you that it isn’t hickeys though.”

Predictably, Jongin reaches up and tugs the collar down to reveal a thin bruise that goes all the way around his neck, like a choker.

“Fuck. Holy Fuck, Sehun, who did that to you? Why?”

The concern in his friend’s eyes is really sweet. Sweet enough that he’s expecting a relieved laugh and a smile when he tells him the truth, just like when he used to tell Jongin about his weird sexcapades.

“Nobody attacked me, don’t worry. Baekhyun and I got a little kinky yesterday, that’s all. I was wearing a ribbon around my neck and it got tugged on a bit.”

He’s disappointed when he can see Jongin’s face shut down immediately, and then fight it’s way back to a normal expression.

“He hurt you.”

“I asked him to pull. He pulled. He was very sweet and careful the whole time. I was wearing thigh high socks with weed leaves on them, and he was wearing bunny ears. Yesterday was up there with the most fun I’ve ever had during sex. What the hell do you have against Baekhyun, anyway?”

Jongin mutters ‘that’s not what—nothing’ under his breath, and tucks his face into Sehun’s shoulder. It should be sweet, but Sehun suspects that he’s just trying to hide a sour expression. He’s got some sort of comment on the tip of his tongue, something about how their friendship still feels strained and they need to work it out, but he’s not sure how to phrase it, so it’s probably good that Tao’s friend Liz pops up out of nowhere, iPhone in hand.

“Hey.”

“Oh hi Liz.”

“Kim Jongin, please pose for a picture.”

Jongin shoots up off Sehun’s shoulder to give Liz a surprised but definitely offended and slightly alarmed look.

“Why the fuck do you need a picture of me?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you that.”

Sehun has forgotten all about his former frustration. “Come on, Jongin. It’s ok. I know what’s up.”

“I’m not doing this if I don’t know what it’s for.”

“A lot of fangirls will see it.” Sehun hugs him from behind. “Come on, please? Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. I don’t even know this girl.”

“She’s not creepy, I promise. Now all you need to do is let her take an extremely sexy photo of you.”

Liz butts in. “Take your shirt off.”

Sehun cackles as Jongin looks even more alarmed, and pulls Jongin in by the hair so he can whisper in his ear. “It’s so she can infiltrate your fanclub. Come on, you’ve never cared about who’s seen you shirtless before. You don’t even have to take off your shirt. Just do that sexy modeling thing you do. Please? This is important to me. We want to infiltrate your fanclub in order to keep the girls in my fanclub safe.”

“What about the girls in my fanclub?”

“Last I checked, you didn’t really care about them.”

“Oh yeah.”

“C’mon, what’s the harm?” He gives Jongin his best puppy dog eyes, the ones that used to get Jongin to give him the game controller back when they played Mario Kart at Jongin’s house in seventh grade and Jongin only had one. He can see the resistance melt off Jongin’s face.

“Ok, fine. Why not.”

Liz remains remarkably straight faced as Jongin goes full on professional model on her, cocky smirk and hooded eyes, with his shirt peeled up over his stomach and chest.

“Get some nipple in there.” Straight-faced humor must be Liz’s thing. Jongin raises his eyebrows but lifts his shirt a little higher anyway, flexing hard and running a hand through his hair. “Ok I got some good ones. Thanks.”

Sehun giggles and gives Jongin another back hug after he’s pulled his shirt down. The other boy snuggles back against him. “There, you happy? Glad I could help you keep your girls safe from my girls.”

“Your girls are scary as shit.”

“And your girls are… I don’t even know who your girls are. I guess they’re subtle.” He reaches back to poke Sehun in the sides, and Sehun grabs both his hands and holds them against Jongin’s stomach. This feels normal again. The usual easy friendship that he’s been missing recently. Maybe it won’t be so hard to fall back into the normal after all. Liz snaps another picture of them cuddling.

“You two are disgusting. I’m going to go cash in these photos for… for a healthy dose of crazy, I guess.” She meanders away, and Sehun can’t help humming happily and giving Jongin another squeeze.

“Thanks, Jongin. I owe you one.”

“You owe me like a billion by now.”

“True. You owe me a billion, too. Plus, like, eighty bucks.”

“Hah good luck with that. Might as well just kiss those eighty bucks goodbye.”

Sehun jabs him in the ribs, and then prepares himself for a full on poke fight. Unfortunately, he’s forgotten that it’s almost time for class, and when the bell rings they both have to grab their shit and dash. Sehun’s a lot happier now, even if the ache in his ass makes it kind of hard to run.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo check it! It was my birthday yesterday!  
> Sorry for the wait, guys. I may or may not have gotten distracted by an adorable ChanBaek idea I had. That might be coming soon eventually.  
> I urge you again to check out GinForInk. I swear you won't regret it. Her stuff is the shit, seriously. Best fics I've ever read, especially Modern Art and Hair Dye. That fic needs more love, guys.

Caroline, Sehun and Beth, the vice president of the Sehun Fan Club, sit at the front of the art room and watch people slowly file in, each with black ribbons displayed somewhere on their person. Sehun is inexplicably nervous. He has been since Caroline approached him with the idea of the club having their first and possibly only official meeting, “Just because you joined us, and its kind of a big deal.” The post on Facebook stressed that the meeting was going to be short, totally optional, and extremely casual. Sehun figures that anything to do with the club would always be casual. That seems to be the unspoken moto of the club as a whole. A long as everybody acts like it’s not a big deal, it isn’t weird.

At 3:15 Caroline closes the door, and Sehun surveys the thirty-five or so people in the room. He’s actually surprised there are so many. It’s about 65% of the total number of members. He’d expected maybe 30% to show up. Baekhyun, Tao, Jongdae, and Chanyeol do wonders in lighten the mood as they giggle with each other at the front of the room.

“Hi guys, welcome.” Caroline grabs everyone’s attention. “I promise we won’t take too long. I know you’re all busy and most of you wouldn’t have joined if we had regular meetings, so yeah, let’s make it quick. Um. Let’s welcome our newest members, Chanyeol and Tao. They’re more of Sehun’s friends.”

“Are you guys even gay?” The one other guy in the room blurts, and then looks sheepish.

“No, but we still love Sehun.” Chanyeol smiles warmly at the flustered boy.

“I don’t have a crush on him, I just think he’s cool.” Chimes in a clearly gay girl from the third row that Sehun knows from a few classes freshman year. Sehun blushes and hides a smile behind his arms.

“Um, okay, so just one more note from me.” Caroline wrings her hands together, clearly not used to public speaking. “The Jongin club has been really rude recently. I think a couple girls told me they got shoved in the hall, or had their seats taken at lunch. Someone even got their Starbucks knocked over this morning. I don’t know what their problem is, but please take the high road. I’m sure it’s only a few of them, so it wouldn’t be fair to tell you guys to avoid all Jongin girls, but like, just be wary of your coffee and don’t get provoked.”

Sehun gives Tao a concerned look. He had said something earlier in the day about having news from Liz about the Jongin fanclub. Tao returned his concerned look and gave him a nod.

“Ok then, Sehun, do you want to say something?”

Oh boy. “Yeah, I’d love to.” God this is terrifying. “Um, hi everybody.” Presumably almost everyone in the room has a crush on him. Thirty-five sets of expectant eyes turn his way. “This is kind of surreal. Um. I’m really excited to have joined my own fanclub. I’m a pretty big fan of myself, so it only made sense.” There are a couple giggles. Score. “I really don’t know many of you yet, which is a shame, so I’d really like to get to know everyone better. If you guys are going to form a club in my honor, I’d like to give you a good reason to like me. So I brought donuts.” There’s an excited murmur, so Sehun figures he did good.

“In all seriousness guys, it’s really an honor that this group even exists. I’m very flattered, and I want you to know that if you’re willing to pay this much attention to me, then it’s only fair that I pay attention to you. If anyone is having a bad day and needs a hug, or if the Jongin girls are being especially vicious, or anything you think I could help with, please let me know.”

And then they all chow down on donuts, and Sehun does his best to learn people’s names, and then he gives everyone in the room a hug. The one boy seems surprised that Sehun doesn’t treat him any differently, and Sehun is happy to exceed his expectations.

Once everyone leaves, Caroline gives him her own hug, blushing furiously, and then heads home. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae head off towards the nearest gas station for snacks, which leaves just Sehun and Tao.

“So you have some news from Liz?”

“Yeah. I have a couple pages of notes, actually. Apparently the Jongin girls have a meeting once a month, and one of them was last night. Um.” He keeps looking around nervously, like he’s expecting Jongin girls to pop out from behind every locker they pass. “It’s a lot of stuff, and I’m scared they’re going to hear me. Do you want to come home with me so we can talk about it?”

Sehun has to smile at how silly and paranoid Tao can be. “Sure.”

Tao’s house is actually short drive away, but luckily Tao is one of the few in the group who got his license as soon as he turned sixteen. He isn’t technically legally allowed to drive with his friends in the car yet, but he does anyway. The whole drive home consists of Tao chattering about how the martial arts club doesn’t respect him enough, even though he’s better than them, and Sehun nods along and clings to the edges of his seat the whole ride. Tao nearly runs them up on the curb four times, doesn’t break until he absolutely has to, tailgates, and floors the gas at every opportunity. Sehun guesses this is the price parents pay for buying their kid a fucking brand new BMW as a starter car.

The swerves into the driveway, almost tapping Tao’s dad’s Porsche, and Sehun finally lets his head fall back against the dark leather seats, breathing deeply.

“Had fun?”

He glances over at where Tao is giving him a cute mischievous smile, his winged lips curling up at the edges to match his eyes.

“Uh. You should keep those airplane barf bags in your glove compartment.”

Tao pouts and gives Sehun a light shove on the shoulder.

Tao’s house is fucking gigantic. Not quite as big as Suho’s but certainly more ostentatious, and while he’s been here tons of times, and been friends with Tao for years, he could count on his hands how many times he’s seen the other boy’s parents. As usual, the massive house is empty. Tucked away in the corner of the third floor, Tao’s room overlooks the pool on one side and the garden on the other. He has his own walk in closet, giant bathroom, and king sized bed. It would have been a room fit for a prince—well actually more like fit for a princess, with all the fluffy whiteness and shiny objects, except that it’s a fucking disaster. Tao has more designer clothes and shoes and accessories than he knows what to do with, so usually he just throws them on the floor.

“Let’s get down to business.” Tao jumps up on his bed and pulls a binder out of his backpack. Inside are a few handwritten pages, the writing not neat and feminine enough to be Tao’s. “This is the stuff Liz wrote me about the Jongin girls.” He looks excited. Sehun shoots a quick text to Jongin before flopping down with his head on Tao’s thigh.

**our spy got into your fanclub! Tao and I are about to go over her notes.**

“Ok so. Here’s what she says. ‘Mandatory full club meetings are once a month at the president, Mindy’s, house. Everyone is wearing sundresses and has their ribbons in their hair. It’s out on the lawn in the back yard. There’s lemonade and finger sandwiches. This shit is like a garden party. It’s weird.’”

“Damn, that’s legit.”

“Next time bring finger sandwiches to your fanclub meeting.”

“I prefer donuts actually. Keep going.”

“Okay. ‘I’m being treated like a guest of honor. They really liked the pictures I took. I’ll have to keep taking sexy photos of Jongin if I want to stay on their good side.’”

“Ooh, I bet he’ll love that. Hold on, let me tell him.”

**The club liked those photos. We’ll need more.**

“’Mindy’s hair is really thin. She tries so hard to make it look nice, but I honestly don’t think it’s salvageable.’ That seems off topic.”

“Keep reading.”

“’They’re going over a list of everything Jongin has done in the last month. Were he and Sehun really not talking for a bit? They don’t know why they weren’t. They’re launching an investigation.’”

Sehun snorts.

“Why weren’t you guys talking?”

“We had a fight about me not letting him fuck me. It’s a lot to get into right now. Keep going.”

Tao frowns, and Sehun is reminded of what Baekhyun said about Tao being jealous.

“’Now they’re listing everyone he’s hooked up with in the past month. They even have opinions about each one. I have opinions too. Really? Stacy? Get some standards, boy. She’s a bitch. Everyone who’s hooked up with him this month who’s in the club gets a round of applause.’ Wow.”

“That’s weird.”

“How do they convince themselves this isn’t creepy?”

Another text to Jongin is in order.

**Your girls are seriously creepy**

“’Apparently he’s scheduled to hook up with some chick named Mary tomorrow afternoon.’ Shit that would be right now, wouldn’t it?”

“Well that explains why he won’t answer my texts.”

**How was Mary?**

“’Next order of business is prom. They have a list of girls that would be potential prom dates, which they decided on last meeting.’ It’s followed by a list of names. Let’s look them up on Facebook.”

All the girls on the list are pretty, shallow, shorter than Jongin, and in the fan club. They all look like clones. According to Liz, most are club officers.

“Liz says most of the girls on the list are in convenient positions to get closer to him, like in the same classes and stuff.”

“I don’t like any of them. They’re all so boring.”

“Most of them are mean, too. In a shallow, almost accidental kind of way. Do you think Jongin would take any of these girls to prom?”

Sehun frowns at the list of names. He knows what kind of girls Jongin hooks up with; he can pick his type out at a glance. But he’s never seen Jongin interested in someone enough to be anything more serious. You have to spend a lot of time with prom dates. Lots of not sexual actually conversation kind of time.

“No, because he’d have to actually spend time with them. He’d hook up with these girls in a heartbeat, but he never puts that much effort into a hookup, so even if he was going to get sex afterward, prom date is too much commitment. He doesn’t even take girls on regular dates normally.”

“Then what is he going to do about prom?”

Sehun shrugs. “He’ll probably take a girl who he’s just friends with. Maybe if there’s a friend he wouldn’t mind having sex with. But he’s not friends with a lot of girls. He’s kind of just friends with all of us guys.”

“That’s true. I’ll be interested to see what he does. Anyway, Liz says that they plan to work together to make sure the girls on the list spend time with Jongin, and if Jongin seems to start leaning towards one girl or another, they’ll focus more energy on that one. The girls aren’t supposed to agree to hook up with him in this time, though. They’re just supposed to make subtle excuses and back out if he asks. I guess they’ve also noticed he’s a hit it and quit it kind of guy.”

“I mean he spells it out pretty explicitly with every girl he hooks up with beforehand.”

“Well that’s good.”

“So their plan is to be clingy and annoying?”

“Sounds like it.” Tao skims through the rest of the pages.

“Liz complains about the VPs annoying voice for like half a page. Listen to this. ‘She talks in her nose, so it sounds like she’s whining about everything. She likes to turn random consonants into ‘n’s. ‘So anywaynns, yah. We’rengoinggg to be, lyke, really cute, hnhnhnn, annnd so eventually he’ll have to askoneofusout. To promnnn.’ She talks way to fast. How is it possible for someone to sound so much like a mosquito? I just actually contemplated sticking my red ribbon in my ears. I think the girls here would regard that as some sort of blasphemy.’”

Sehun laughs. “I really hope he doesn’t pick her then, because we’d have to be in the same prom group, and I don’t want to listen to that.”

“I mean, we’ll have to listen to your weird ass voice anyway, so it doesn’t matter that much.”

Sehun pokes violently at his ribs. Tao puts a hand on his face in retaliation, and doesn’t move it until Sehun stops.

“Anyway, the last thing Liz talks about is the Sehun girls.”

Sehun perks up and twists around in Tao’s lap to get a better look at the pages.

“’Wow these bitches really don’t like Sehun’s fan club. Apparently they think Sehun girls are weird annoying wannabes who get in the way. They’re encouraging us to give them a hard time. Mixed reactions to the news that Sehun joined his own fan club. They’re very indignant. I think they’re jealous. They say they feel bad for Sehun, because, and I quote, ‘It’s very unfortunate that Sehun has to meet his awful fan club. I would never have wished that kind of disappointment on him.’ They regard Sehun with an odd kind of reverence because he’s Jongin’s best friend. They seem to think he’s the most important person in Jongin’s life. They just hate his fan club.’ What did we ever do to offend them?”

“I love how you refer to my fan club as ‘we.’”

“Well I am part of it. Check that shit out.” He waves the black ribbon tied around his wrist in Sehun’s face.

Sehun smiles and tugs gently on the ribbon, and Tao drops Liz’s notes in favor of running his other hand through Sehun’s hair. “I like my fan club. They’re all really cool. It’s so exciting that so many cool people liked me enough to start the worlds most laid back fan club for me. And then there’s you assholes. You and Jongdae and Baek and Yeol. You people have no chill.”

“How many people in your fan club have you actually hooked up with?”

“I spotted a couple. And then Baekhyun and Chanyeol of course. And Jongdae, too, I guess. I wonder if Yixing, Suho, Kris, and Minseok would join.” He laughs a little, but Tao’s hand stills in his hair.

“You’ve hooked up with Suho and Kris?”

Fuck. Oops. It’s really fine that Tao knows. They’re close enough, but Suho and Kris are actually Tao’s replacement parents. He’s seen the way the other boy looks at Kris. The way he snuggles up to Suho. No doubt, if Tao is going to be jealous about any of Sehun’s hookups, it will be those.

“I have. Tao…”

Tao’s face is pinched and carefully neutral. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s scowling.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” He reaches up and smooths out the corner of Tao’s lips with his thumb.

“I’m fine. Talk about what?” He gently pulls his legs from under Sehun’s head and abruptly strides off towards the bathroom. Sehun follows. Tao’s bathroom is easily twice the size of Sehun’s bedroom. There’s a giant bathtub in the floor, a huge shower, a long row of sinks and countertops, mirrors all over the place, it’s like a vain teenager’s playground. Tao sits resolutely down in front of a low counter and pulls out a tray of makeup.

“You wear makeup, too?”

“Yup. I look even better in it than you do.”

It sounds like teasing, but there’s a bitter edge to his voice. Sehun treads lightly, walking up and rubbing the other boy’s shoulders as he quickly and expertly throws on foundation.

“Tao, listen. If the whole me being a slut with the boys thing is bothering you, please let’s talk about it—“

“It bothered Jongin, and you wouldn’t talk to him for like, a week.”

“It wasn’t that long. But that doesn’t matter. It bothered Jongin for different reasons than it bothers you. His reasons were… not good ones.”

“Well mine aren’t good either. So.” He furiously flicks eyeliner over one eyelid, finishing with the perfect cat-eye, and then switches to the other.

“I bet they are.”

“Okay, so why do you think it bothers me?”

Tao is already in princess mode, which means Sehun has to be extra careful about how he phrases this. Of all the people in the group, why did he have to be closest with the two most high-maintenance boys.

“I think that it’s probably frustrating for you to see how everyone is getting so… enthusiastic about me, and not you. We have a similar niche in the group, so you must compare how we both get treated, and the fact that everyone wants to touch me all the time must make you feel… undesirable. Even though you’re not. You’re very attractive, Tao.”

Tao heaves a sigh and sits back in his chair, makeup done. He wasn’t kidding about looking better than Sehun in makeup. His eyes really lend themselves to wings.

“I’m gay.”

“Me too.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve hooked up with tons of girls.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know if I’m ever going to do that again.”

“Seriously? Did you just not enjoy it when you did?”

“No, I did. But I just really love getting fucked, I dunno. Now that boys are an option, I’d choose that over a girl any day. I enjoyed girls, but I’ve discovered I vastly prefer boys.”

“Well, I know I prefer boys, but I’ve never had sex with one. I’ve never even kissed one.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Yeah. A couple girls. Mostly on dares at parties.” He takes a deep breath. “Everyone in the group looks out for me so much, and I’m really grateful for that, because I don’t ever get that at home. I’ve talked to Suho about this a lot. But whenever we were at parties, or getting drunk, everyone would dare each other to kiss each other. You made out with Jongin that one time. You probably kissed like half the group before we all even started touching you. But no one ever dared me to do any of those things. Baekhyun tried once, and I was really excited for a minute, because I thought I might finally get to try kissing a boy. But then a couple people in the group shot it down. I know it was because they wanted to protect me, but you’re right, it does make me feel undesirable sometimes. Like no one wants to kiss someone they treat like a kid.”

Sehun pets Tao’s hair, trying to think of a response. Sometimes Tao is surprisingly introspective. He probably has Suho to blame for that. Even though Tao’s self esteem and mindfulness aren’t perfect, they’ve improved dramatically since someone else rich and neglected yet far more sensible and stable took him under his wing.

“I think Baekhyun is a lot smarter and more thoughtful than we give him credit for. Even if his methods are questionable.”

“He probably treats me the least like a kid out of everyone.”

“Even me?”

“I mean you’re careful and sweet with me a lot of the time. He just doesn’t give a shit.”

“Do you want me to treat you differently?”

“No! You’re fine. I think. I think I need careful and sweet a lot of the time.”

Sehun nods and leans down to kiss the top of his head.

“I want to loose my v-card. And kiss a boy.”

“Hey, hey. No need to rush.”

“If I was rushing, I would have done it ages ago. It’s just that everyone else has sex all the time. Even Suho. I thought he didn’t, but apparently you fucked him, so never mind.”

“He has sex a lot.”

“See, how do you know that, and I don’t? No offense, but I’m a lot closer to him.”

“That’s true.”

“And since everyone in the group is hooking up all the time, and I’m not, it makes me feel even more like the baby of the group. I’m not even the youngest.”

“You know, I just went and asked Kris to fuck me. You could probably do that.”

Tao scoffed. “He wouldn’t. He’d get all protective on my ass.”

“Okay, you could ask someone else. I’m sure there are plenty of people in the group who would. Chanyeol is really good.”

“He might be scared of what Suho would do.”

Sehun hadn’t considered that. Would Suho actually be mad at the people who hooked up the Tao? He is pretty protective. Which isn’t quite fair to Tao, honestly.

“What about…”

“What?”

“I’ve never topped before, but…”

Tao’s eyes widen in the mirror. “You would have sex with me?”

“Yeah. I already said you were hot.” He’s already nervous though.

“That’s actually perfect. Because I trust you. And if you haven’t topped before, then you won’t know what you’re doing either, and that actually would make me feel better.”

Sehun is only a little indignant about that. He would know what he was doing.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’ve got condoms if you have lube.”

“I do.” Tao blushes a little. “And I’m sure. Suho might get mad though.”

Sehun scoffs. “I’m not scared of Suho.”

“I know. That really annoys him, by the way.”

“You don’t know the half of it. He left me belted to his headboard for an hour with jizz drying all over me because I wouldn’t behave.”

He pulls Tao’s stool out away from the counter so he can circle around in front of the other boy, and then kneels. He can already tell Tao is nervous in the way his hands clench into fists on his knees. He takes them and laces Tao’s fingers with his own.

He starts off slow, moving one of his and Tao’s clasped hands to his mouth and gently kissing across the backs of his fingers, then the back of his hand, down to his wrist and back up again. He sucks two of Tao’s fingertips into his mouth. They taste like foundation, which isn’t pleasant, but how toxic can it possibly be? You’re supposed to put it on your face.

Sehun locks eyes with Tao as he moves to the other hand. Tao is watching his progress with slightly parted lips, each breath coming slow and shaky. Sehun untangles their fingers so that he can press soft kisses to Tao’s palm.

He used to do this back with nervous girls, pretty things who were new to the game, and didn’t know what to do. So far it’s working just as well for Tao. The shaking in his hands has disappeared already, before it could really even get started. Sehun stops kissing to press Tao’s palm against his cheek, nuzzling in. Tao’s thumb strokes tentatively at the skin under his eye, and Sehun smiles. With Tao’s hand distracted, Sehun has one hand free to reach up and curl his fingers around the back of Tao’s neck, pulling him down. The other boy’s eyes slip closed as Sehun gently presses their lips together.

The hand still clasped in Sehun’s own squeezes a little tighter. Tao is a tentative kisser, nervous and unpracticed, but he’s a quick learner. Sehun’s out of practice taking the lead, though. He did a little bit with Yixing, but to be honest that whole encounter is pretty fuzzy. It takes them a bit to get into a groove, and after a few awkward pauses and some misplaced teeth, Sehun has to giggle a little against Tao’s lips.

Tao returns the giggle, and damn are they adorable. Sehun’s knees and neck are starting to hurt, so he relocates to Tao’s lap, sitting sideways across his thighs as he gently deepens the kiss. He knows how dramatic and delicate Tao can be, and if he’s responsible for his first kiss gay kiss and his first time, then god damn, it’s going to be good.

“You sure you don’t want to save your first time for someone special?”

Tao smiles and nuzzles happily into Sehun’s neck. “You are special, Sehunnie. And no, I’m fucking sick of saving it.” He kisses up the line of Sehun’s throat, sucking gently just under his jaw. It’s sweet.

They make out lazily for a while, gradually heating up until Tao starts humming soft breathy sounds around Sehun’s tongue that go straight to Sehun’s dick.

“Can I suck you off?”

Tao’s blinks up at him slowly, like he’s processing the question. He nods, and Sehun drops back down to his knees in front of Tao.

“Should I make you cum? We could still keep going after that.”

“Yeah. I’d be good to keep going.”

“Ok.” He pulls his shirt off, just so Tao won’t be the only one showing a little more skin, and then gets to work undoing Tao’s pants. He’s just got the zipper down when Tao yelps, and he immediately jerks his hands off, worried he did something wrong. Above him Tao is giggling again with his face in his hands.

“I just realized I can see myself in the mirror.”

Sehun smirks. “How do you look?”

“Pretty hot actually. I was just surprised.”

Tao does look hot. His lips are pink and swollen with a pretty blush rising high on his cheekbones.

“How do I look?”

“You look just as dumb as always. You’ll look better with my dick in your mouth.”

Sehun gasps in mock offense and yanks Tao’s pants and underwear down his thighs. Tao is half hard already, and Sehun takes it in his hand and gives him a few strokes before leaning down to slide his lips over the crown. Tao makes another soft breathy noise as Sehun licks kittenishly at the tip. He’s teasing, just because he can. It doesn’t take long for Tao to catch on.

“Sehuuuuun what are you doing?”

Sehun shrugs and continues to rub his lips gently against Tao’s cock. He’s enjoying the feeling of the velvety soft skin when Tao weaves a hand through the hair on the back of his neck and pushes gently, like a suggestion. It’s good initiative, so Sehun complies.

Toa’s cock is warm and heavy in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and sucks it deeper. Tao whines, high and whimpery. It’s a filthy noise, and one that Sehun guesses Tao will make a lot. He makes it several more times in the next few minutes as Sehun easily coaxes him to full hardness, bobbing up and down just where his mouth can reach. Once the other boy is fully hard, Sehun drops his jaw wider and looks up into Tao’s face. Tao had been watching himself in the mirror, because god damn does he look pretty with his face slack with pleasure, but he looks down when he feels Sehun shift.

As soon as they lock eyes, Sehun relaxes his throat and begins to force himself further down on Tao’s dick. He gags, swallows it down, chokes a little more, and he can feel his eyes stinging as they fill up with tears, but he doesn’t stop until he has Tao’s cock jammed all the way down his throat. Tao watches him, jaw dropped around chocked off moans, eyes wide. Sehun finally lets his eyes blink shut and a couple tears fall down his cheeks.

In his limited blowjob experience, this is usually when the other party started fucking his throat, but Tao’s blowjob experience is even more limited than his own, and he probably thinks moving is an absolute no no. Except that he’s watched porn before, so he really should know better. Sehun tries pulling off a little and shoving back down again, and that’s pretty doable, so he picks up a slow rhythm.

“Fuck, Sehun.” Tao pushes a hand through Sehun’s hair to guide him into a slightly faster pace, and Sehun complies, with some difficulty. “Th-this is the—ugh… hottest thing I’ve—e-ever seen.” Sehun looks up at him through hooded, watery eyes, and hums in thanks. Tao gasps and bucks his hips, which has him more roughly jamming himself down Sehun’s throat, and that’s more familiar. Sehun hums again. He can feel precum leaking down his throat, even if it’s too far back to taste. With any luck that means Tao will finish soon.

“Can I… um.” Tao looks breathless and awkward, and very much distracted, so Sehun stills and looks up at him. “Can I fuck your throat?” He sounds so bashful about it. It’s adorable. Sehun’s eyes crinkle up in a smile and he nods.

Tao surprises him by grabbing the back of his head and standing up, which forces Sehun to move with him, hands clutching Tao’s thighs. Tao’s dick is pulled out of his throat in the process, and he pants in breaths for a minute, now that he can, as Tao braces himself against the counter with one hand and holds Sehun’s head in place with the other. Sehun guides him back to his throat, and Tao thrusts in.

He starts out carefully, going slow in case it’s too much, which Sehun appreciates, but he’s getting more and more used to giving head, so Tao finds that he can speed up. So he does. Maybe a little more than Sehun was expecting. Tao forgets all about the mirror in favor of staring down at Sehun as he thrusts steadily into his mouth, slowly gathering speed until there are tears spilling continuously from Sehun’s eyes, and he keeps up a steady stream of groans to try to lessen his gag reflex.

After a few minutes, his head is spinning and he clings to Tao’s hips as Tao jerkily thrusts down his throat for the last few times. The other boy lets out a continuous stream of desperate moans, rising in volume until Sehun feels him try to pull out. Sehun follows his hips, not letting him pull away, and groans again as Tao jerks and pulses as cum slides down Sehun’s throat.

When Tao’s finished, Sehun collapses sideways onto the cold tile floor to catch his breath. A little of the other boy’s spunk escapes the corner of his mouth, and he sticks his tongue out to lick it back in. Tao watches with hungry eyes.

“You look so wrecked.”

“Ugh. I feel wrecked.”

“You sound wrecked. I didn’t go too hard, did I?”

Sehun shakes his head. “If you had I would have stopped you. So. How was your first blowjob?”

He rolls onto his back and smirks up at Tao, who’s back on the stool, still breathing hard and pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

“That was amazing. You looked really really hot like that. I came really fast.”

“Did you? I think it felt longer on my end.” Sehun reaches down to adjust his still half hard dick in his pants. “How long until you’re ready to let me do something about this?”

“Uh… not long. Can we move this to the bed?”

“Yeah. Gimme a minute. Still catching my breath.”

Sehun finally manages to pull himself up off the floor, and he and Tao wander back to the bedroom, where Tao sheds his shirt and Sehun sheds his pants, sighing with relief when his dick is finally free from his skinny jeans. They crawl up onto the bed, and Sehun wastes not time wrapping himself around Tao for more kisses. Tao’s hands tentatively wander up his bare chest and Sehun nudges a leg between the other’s.

Tao’s kisses are demanding and needy, yet he’s very submissive in the way he curls into Sehun’s chest and whines around his tongue. Sehun once again finds himself in the leading role. Every time he realizes it’s his place to initiate the next step, to roll them over, to kiss deeper, to grind their hips together, to reach down and palm Tao’s ass, it becomes apparent how much he’s gotten used to being taken care of. He breaks away from Tao’s mouth to kiss down his neck, sucking and trying to find spots that will make Tao moan and tug at Sehun’s hair. He finds one spot a little below Tao’s ear that makes the other boy’s back arch when he sucks on it.

“Can I leave marks?”

“Fuck yes. Suck harder.” Sehun hides his amused smile by latching onto the spot again and giving it a nip and a hard suck. Tao moans out loud and pulls hard enough at Sehun’s hair to hurt. Sehun immediately groans, and he doesn’t realize his mouth has gone slack and he’s panting until the hand in his hair loosen, and Tao jostles his shoulder.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Oh—sorry. You just pulled my hair really hard.”

Tao’s hands immediately spring free.

“No! I liked it. Please keep pulling.”

Tao pouts. “But it makes you stop. And I don’t like hurting you.” Sehun considers raising an argument, but then reminds himself that this is about Tao anyway.

“Okay, never mind then.” He ducks back down and drags his teeth over Tao’s shoulder. There’s another spot right above his clavicle that has Tao whimpering and tugging again. This time Sehun is able to maintain focus on what his mouth is doing. It’s easy enough to keep focus until he licks lower and sucks gently on Tao’s nipple, and the fingers in his hair yank hard, fingernails scratching his scalp. He shudders and lets his hardness drop down against Tao’s thigh. For a few seconds all he can do is grind down and moan against the other boy’s firm chest. He manages to sort of lick, sort of just let his tongue press against Tao’s nipple, just to keep Tao tugging on his hair.

“Fuck, Sehun, you’re so sexy.”

“Ugh…”

“Something tells me you want to get fucked.”

“…yeah.”

“We can stop.” Tao sounds reluctant, and his fingers loosen again.

“No, I don’t mind doing the fucking. I said I’d do this for you, and it’s not like I’m not going to enjoy it. I’m just so used to being in your place right now.”

He sighs internally and pulls Tao’s hands out of his hair in favor of weaving their fingers together. He’s got a job to do.

Tao is starting to grow hard again against Sehun’s stomach.

“Where’s your lube?”

“Hold on let me find it.” Tao wriggles out from under Sehun and starts searching under the pillows on one side of his bed.

“You keep it in bed with you?

“It’s easy to get at there. This bed is big enough that I can just keep stuff in it if I want to. There are condoms under one of these pillow, too. Aha!” He pulls out a slightly used tube of lube and a condom.

“Do you finger yourself?”

Tao blushes. “I’ve done it a few times. Never more than two fingers though.”

“Well that’s a good start. I’d never had anything in my ass before my first time. And my first time was Kris. He’s gigantic.”

Tao’s eyebrows shoot up. “I didn’t know Kris was your first.” And there’s that jealousy again.

“I haven’t hooked up with him since,” Sehun quickly amends, “but yeah.” He reaches out for the lube and the condom, and Tao tosses them over, and then crawls back in front of Sehun.

“So… how do I…”

“Would you be more comfortable on your back, or hands and knees?”

“I dunno… Um. Does it make a difference?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Ok… I guess I want to lie on my back during prep and go to hands and knees for the sex?”

“Sounds good.”

Tao lies down on his back, legs bent but not spread. His eyes wander to the ceiling behind Sehun’s head. Sehun watches him as he pours lube on his fingers.

“Tao, you ok?”

“Yeah, just nervous.”

“I promise I’ll take good care of you. Please let me know if anything feels bad and I’ll slow down or stop.”

Tao nods, biting his bottom lip, and Sehun gently pushes Tao’s legs apart so he can settle between them, and drags a pillow over to nudge under the other boy’s lower back. Once they’re all set up, Sehun very gently trails a lube-coated finger from Tao’s tailbone all the way up to his balls, and then slowly back down again to press his entrance.

“Hey Tao, look at me.” It’s a few seconds before Tao blinks his eyes open and meets Sehun’s. “You’re really gorgeous. I’m glad I get to do this. We’re going to have a good time, okay?”

After a brief pause, Tao smiles and relaxes a little. “Okay. Thanks, Hunnie.”

“My pleasure.” And with that, he slowly eases his index finger past the tight ring of muscles.

He’s never done this to someone else. In a way, it’s even stranger than when someone did it to him the first time, because he has no idea what Tao feels. Well, that’s not exactly true. He can see the way Tao tenses and his eyebrows draw together. He can see the was his mouth drops open just a little when Sehun’s finger sinks down to it’s base, and then twists and curls gently inside him.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Feels fine.”

Sehun works the finger in and out for another minute, and when Tao’s face slowly relaxes into something relaxed, showing very little reaction, he pulls out and touches two fingertips to the rim, telling Tao what he’s about to do. When Tao doesn’t raise any complaints, he slowly presses them both in.

Beneath him Tao shifts and whimpers a little, which Sehun is worried about for a moment, but then Tao’s legs fall further open and he bites his lip. Slowly Sehun learns Tao’s reactions. He clenches his teeth when he doesn’t like something, and has a whole set of reactions for when he does. He’ll whimper, or squirm, or let his jaw fall open.

Sehun thrusts and scissors his fingers as deep as he can get them, and Tao grips the pillow beneath his head and moans prettily. It’s funny how someone usually so intimidating-looking can looks so hot like this. Tao is all sharp features and harsh angles, winged lips and eyes and scary expressions. That might be one of the reason’s he looks so hot spread out and moaning. The contrast makes it more beautiful.

Sehun crooks his fingers upwards, looking for Tao’s sweet spot. He wants to see what Tao looks like with his face twisted in pleasure. He wants to see how loud he’ll get. He wants see if he can make Tao feel as good as all the other boys made him feel. Unfortunately, he’s not exactly sure what he’s looking for. During his own alone time, he’s tried to reach up deep and touch the place that makes his back arch and his toes curl, but he’s never been able to find it. He’s worried that he won’t be able to find it on Tao either. It takes him a few minutes of careful searching, but suddenly he touches something different, and Tao wails and arches up off the bed.

“Fuck! Sehun, right there.”

Sehun can’t help but grin excitedly to himself as he gently brushes over the spot with every thrust.

“I’m going to add another finger now.”

“Huggh…”

Sehun smiles again and pushes in a third finger, as slowly as he can, because really he has no idea how to tell if someone is ready for more. Tao bites his lip, but doesn’t complain, and Sehun makes sure to hit his prostate again, just to distract in case it hurts.

“How does that feel?”

“Hurts.” Fuck. “Just a little. It’s fine. Don’t stop.”

Sehun purses his lips and carefully pulls his fingers in and out. He’s beginning to see the appeal of topping. It’s so satisfying to see Tao come apart below him, and to know that he can make someone feel so good. Tao has his head thrown back on the pillow, jaw slack, and his chest heaves with little pleasured gasps and small moans with every thrust.

“You’re so sexy, Tao. I’m getting hard just watching you.” He tucks away the whimper Tao makes into his memory. Tao likes praise. Duly noted.

The other boy seems to have forgotten all about his nerves. His long limbs are splayed across the blankets, moans spilling shamelessly from his mouth every time Sehun pets over his sweet spot or pushes a little deeper. He’s fully hard now, precum leaking against his stomach. He’s probably ready. Just to be safe, Sehun adds a fourth finger, and Tao keens and thrashes.

“Fuck, Sehun. Ah—Fuck me, please!”

Sehun doesn’t have to be told twice. He slips his fingers out and rips the condom open as Tao flops over onto his stomach and gets up on his elbows and knees.

“Please hurry.”

“Ok, ok.”

He slicks up as fast as he can, but that still isn’t enough for Tao, who whimpers and arches his back towards Sehun impatiently. Sehun is probably more nervous than Tao as he lines up, one hand on Tao’s hip and the other guiding himself in.

“Ready?’

“Yes, yes please just do it.”

Sehun presses forward, and then has to press a bit harder. He realizes he’s going to have to stop being so careful if he wants to actually breach. Finally, he manages to thrust in, and Tao whines and tenses up. Sehun clings to Tao’s hips and pants, trying hard not to move. He knew it would be tight. He didn’t know it would be this tight. It feels so fucking good. Way tighter than vaginas.

“Fuck, Tao, fuck you’re so tight. Oh my god I’ve never… It’s so… Holy shit. So good. You’re so hot.” Another deep breath and he suddenly realizes that he hasn’t been paying enough attention to Tao. “H-how are you. You doing okay?” Tao is still whimpering, fists clenched on the pillow, and Sehun raises a hand stroke the other boy’s hip.

“I’m good. Uh… It burns a bit but it’s fading.”

Sehun sighs in relief as Tao relaxes. “I’m going to slide in further, tell me if it’s too much.” He’s only about half sheathed so far, so he gently pushes deeper into Tao. He wonders if Tao is enjoying this feeling as much as he usually does. Usually the initial stretch washes over him like a tide of relief, like he’s meant to have a dick in his ass, and all the time that he doesn’t is just a waste. The thought makes him wish he were the one on his hands and knees right now, even if Tao did feel amazing around him.

He bottoms out and stills again until Tao’s breathing becomes even.

“You can move.”

As he pulls out, his breath catches in his throat. The quicker friction feels surprisingly good. He has to pause again before thrusting in, and this time he’s not the only one who makes a sound. Tao moans, surprised, as Sehun groans, cock throbbing almost painfully. If he’s not careful, he’ll come in no time, and that wouldn’t be fair to Tao. He has to make this good for him.

As he thrusts in again, he watches the muscles shift under the skin of Tao’s back, eyes tracing the way his shape of his shoulders taper to his waist and then flare again slightly at his hips. Before he can help it, he smooths a hand over Tao’s ass and squeezes, and Tao whines and presses himself back against Sehun’s hips. Sehun manages to find a steady pace, head swimming with arousal, and he struggles to focus on his angle and tempo, because he wants to make sure Tao feels good. He wants to hear more of his pretty moans.

“You’re doing so good, Tao. You look so hot.”

“Of—ahh! Of course I do.”

Sehun chuckles and pinches Tao’s ass again, and Tao hums happily. “Faster, hunnie.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sehun picks up the pace and has to grit his teeth and think about Suho’s mom face in order to cool down. He leans down and sucks kisses between Tao’s shoulder blades, and reaches under him to flick a finger over his nipple. The new angle must have him hitting the right spot, because Tao wails again his elbows collapse out from under him. Sehun can see his shoulder move where he’s reached down to start jerking himself off.

“Sehun, can we turn over?”

“Like, you want to ride me? Or you want to be on your back?”

“I, ah—I want to be o-on my back.”

Sehun pulls out and helps Tao roll over. Now he’s not really sure what to with Tao’s legs, but Tao whines and pulls their faces together, legs around Sehun’s waist, and Sehun figures that this’ll work. He kisses the other boy a few times and then lines up again, and sinks in. Sehun immediately prefers this way. It’s much easier to aim for Tao’s prostate, and he can actually see Tao’s facial expressions. Tao’s eyebrows are knit together and his lips part around continuous whimpers and moans.

Sehun hits his sweet spot and as soon as Tao arches back and yells, Sehun decides to pick up the pace again and thrust harder. Tao wails loud and long, and suddenly there’s a sharp pain in Sehun’s back as Tao claws his fingernails over the skin. Sehun immediately freezes completely, shuddering, eyes wide, as he fights not to come right then and there.

“Sehun!” Tao whines and shifts his hips to try to get him to move again, and Sehun makes a high, desperate noise and grips the other boy’s waist to make him stop.

“T-tao, fuck, you g-gotta—let me. Cool down.”

Tao stills, looking distressed and pouty. “But I was close.”

“I was—actually about to cum. When you scratched…”

“Oh, I get it. Hunnie’s into pain.”

“I’m actually usually not. I’m not sure why—ugh!” Tao wiggles his hips again and Sehun grips his waist with shaking hands. “Please, Tao, if you want me to be able to keep going.”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be coming apart. Not you.”

Sehun lets his forehead sink to Tao’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t be sorry, you’re really good at this. I wouldn’t be able to tell it was your first time. It feels really good.”

“Thanks.” He looks up, not mentioning that he has in fact done this a lot of times with different anatomy, and gives Tao a smile. “You too.”

They share another slow kiss and Sehun thinks carefully about Baekhyun’s stupid bunny ears before he starts slowly thrusting again. Tao reaches down and starts jerking himself off in time with Sehun’s thrusts, which gradually pick up speed. Soon he finds Tao’s sweet spot again. He wails, just like last time, but doesn’t scratch deep lines into Sehun’s back. Sehun can still feel the last set stinging his shoulder blades as he moves.

A dozen more slams into Tao’s prostate, and he can tell the other boy is right on the edge. He’s pretty close too, but he’s pretty confident that he can make it long enough to fuck Tao through his orgasm before he reaches his own. Tao’s continuous loud whines slowly increase in pitch until he finally shudders and wails and spills onto his chest. He looks beautiful when he cums, handsome face slack with pleasure. His muscles contract around Sehun’s cock, and he’s so close. He wishes he could piston into Tao for just a minute longer, but he knows Tao will be oversensitive soon, and Sehun doesn’t want to push him to continue.

He’s about to pull out, just getting in his last few thrusts, when suddenly something flashes in Tao’s eyes, and he reaches around Sehun and claws another set of deep scratches all the way across his back with one hand, and viciously yanks Sehun’s head back by the hair with the other.

Sehun keens high in his throat as his thrusts falter, tears prickling in his eyes, and then he’s cumming with a sob, so hard he sees stars.

He rolls off to the side, exhausted, and tries to catch his breath and recover. He feels a little shell shocked. Pain has never had that kind of affect on him. He’s not sure how he feels about it. It’s the first thing he’s done so far that’s made him a little uncomfortable.

“You okay?” Tao looks like he’s recovering too, still panting, but his pretty eyes show concern.

“More than ok. That was awesome. I’m a little confused about the pain thing, but hey, if it worked it worked.”

“I don’t think I like hurting people.”

“Well, that’s good,” he says with a ‘no duh’ expression on his face. Tao sticks his tongue out at him. “That’s not the important thing, though. Was that a good first time?”

“Fuck yes. That was really good. Thank you for doing that for me. How was your first time topping?”

“I had fun. But I definitely prefer bottoming.” Tao smiles and snuggles up to Sehun, tucking his head under Sehun’s chin. Sehun wraps both arms around Tao’s shoulders and buries his face in the others hair. He could have guessed that Tao would be a cuddler after sex.

They end up falling asleep like that, and when Sehun wakes up, he has an inbox full of messages.

**Mary was gr8 how dafuq did u know abt that?**

**Oh my fanclub knew. How did they know?**

**I dunno if I want to give them more pics if they know who im hooking up w/. Im kinda creeped.**

**Is ur phone dead? U’r usually better at responding**

**Oh wait I know wut ur doing**

**How was Tao?**

**This is getting sadly predictable**

Sehun stared at the relatively innocent texts, wondering why they’d made him feel so uneasy.

“Tao, what do you think of this?”

He showed him the messages, and Tao sat back and frowned. “I mean if you guys weren’t so close, I’d think that sounded kinda judgy. ‘sadly’ and ‘predictable’ aren’t exactly friendly words. Maybe he’s kidding?”

Sehun sighed. “Well, you know we’ve had a few disagreements lately.”

They get dressed and climb into the car before Sehun decides he better respond.

**What’s that supposed to mean**

He gets a text back from Jongin almost immediately.

**Right, sorry, I forgot I don’t care**

Sehun feels his insides twist uncomfortably.

**I think maybe we should talk about this again**

It’s a lot longer before the next message comes. They’ve pulled into Sehun’s driveway and Sehun is in the middle of giving Tao a playful goodbye kiss when he feels his phone buzz a few times.

**No Im sorry youre right. That was bitchy**

**Dont worry I get it. We dont need to talk**

**I was just tired**

**sorry**

Sehun stands in his driveway and stares at the messages for a long after Tao’s driven off. More than anything, it sounds like he’s being brushed off. But he knows Jongin gets in bitchy moods sometimes where stuff that isn’t usually a problem makes him go off. Sehun could push it, and maybe start another fight, or he could give him the benefit of the doubt. He doesn’t like either option.

**Can we at least hang out or something? I feel like I never see you these days.**

He stands and waits for the response long enough to unlock his phone and then watch it go dark several times. Finally it lights up on its own.

**Of course! Come over tomorrow**

He sighs in relief.

**See you tomorrow Jongin :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, check it out, this one's got plot a lot of plot in it. So much fun. I'm sorry in advance.

Jongin and Sehun are in top form during lunch. Jongin manages to eat his entire sandwich with a straight face and straws stuck up his nose, and Sehun laughs so hard he falls out of his chair and pulls Luhan and Kyungsoo to the floor with him in the process. Baekhyun pulls out some strawberries and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Sehun, and Sehun doesn’t dare explain his and Baekhyun’s affiliation with strawberries to the confused Jongin, so he distracts him by eating one of the strawberries as suggestively as possible. Jongin is not to be outdone, and unfortunately for Sehun, the other boy has perfect lips for strawberry molestation, not to mention a sexy model smolder that Sehun can only aspire to. The way he slides his stupidly plush lips over the strawberry and licks and sucks at it before taking a slow bite with hooded eyes blinking lazily in Sehun’s direction is unfairly captivating.

Sehun picks up another strawberry and tilts his head back as he pulls the fruit into his mouth with his tongue, his best blissed out expression on his face, and sucks graphically on his fingers afterwards. He and Jongin go back and forth like this until even Kyungsoo is laughing, and when Jongin pulls Sehun closer and steals a strawberry directly out of Sehun’s mouth, Luhan and Baekhyun have to leave the room, both looking flushed and extremely uncomfortable. Across from them Tao is snapping photos for Liz, and Sehun gives his fingers another graphic suck and winks at him. Tao blushes. Suho’s eyes narrow. Jongin declares the game over.

Sehun leaves lunch quickly as soon as the bell rings. The look in Suho’s eyes spelled danger. It wouldn’t be the first time the older boy had pulled him aside for a mildly insulting lecture on how he needs to treat Tao, the delicate flower, and he knows if Suho confronts him he’ll end up confessing, and then the whole situation will get ugly. He wants Tao to talk it over with Suho first.

So he expects the hand that lands low on his back, but he doesn’t expect it to belong to Jongdae.

“Skip class with me.” The boy’s trademark cat-like grin is stretched across his lips, and Sehun suspects foul play. He decides to play coy.

“Skip class? I have Trig next. I don’t think I should miss it.”

“You’ll be fine. You really think you can pull that shit with the strawberries and not have somebody jump you right after? Please, Sehun? I’m fucking hard and I have gym next. Please Don’t make me sit through gym with a hard on.”

Sehun is so sold already, but why not make things difficult. “I dunno, man. I think that sounds hilarious. You deserve every inconvenience you encounter.”

“Please, Sehun. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Sehun laughs and bumps Jongdae’s head with his own. “Where do you want to do this?”

Jongdae’s lips curl even further and he croons, “Right this way, sexy.” He steers him up the stairs onto the third floor and towards the band room. “The band director is gone today, so no one is in here this period. There are soundproof practice rooms. One of them has a couch.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s like they’re asking people to fuck at school.”

“Right? It’s awesome. One time Baekhyun and I used one during choir class to practice for a solo, and instead of singing we made out and sucked each others dicks for like an hour.” He leads Sehun down a small hallway at the back of the band room, and opens the last door on the left.

“Yes! It’s open.” The room is small and heavily padded, presumably to make it soundproof, with a couple of stands and chairs, a keyboard, and an old nasty looking couch. Jongdae locks the door behind them and flops down on the couch as Sehun pokes at the padding on the walls. “Hey Sehun.”

“Yeah?”

“Will you strip for me?”

Sehun blinks in surprise before turning to look at Jongdae on the couch. He leans back against the door and stares up under his lashes.

“What, no making out first? You don’t want to undress me yourself?”

Jongdae shakes his head slowly. “Nah. We’ll get to the making out, but I want to watch you get naked first. C’mon, gimme a show.”

Sehun can feel a shiver of heat under his skin. He lowers his head and toes off his shoes and socks, then slowly pulls off his shirt. Jongdae relaxes on the couch, unashamedly letting his eyes wander hungrily over Sehun’s bare chest, legs spread to accommodate the slight bulge in his pants that he must have had since lunch. Sehun loves the way Jongdae’s mouth drops open just a little as he reaches down and undoes his fly. He shimmies slowly out of his tight jeans and kicks them into the corner with his shirt, then he turns around to brace one hand against the wall for balance as he bends low to pull his boxers all the way down his legs before stepping out of them one leg at a time and tossing them in the same direction as his pants. He straightens up, one hand still on the wall, and runs a hand through his hair, feeling undeniably and wonderfully sexy, and waits a moment, letting Jongdae enjoy the view, before turning half around to look over his shoulder with a smirk.

“You want me to dance, too? I could do the electric slide. Maybe the Cupid Shuffle.”

Jongdae chuckles. “No thanks. I mean if you want to twerk or something I won’t stop you, but if not then I’d rather just start touching you now, if you’re okay with that.” Sehun is so okay with that. Jongdae beckons and Sehun comes, weaving around a chair, to stand right in front of him.

“Hey, look at that. You’re at exactly the right height to suck my dick right now.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe later. For now, come here.” He grabs Sehun’s hips and gives them a strong yank, easily putting Sehun exactly where he wants him, which is lying on his back across Jongdae’s lap. A soft sounds of surprise slips from between Sehun’s lips as Jongdae presses a heavy hand on his sternum and the other below his navel, and Sehun feels his spine curve over Jongdae’s legs, spread out and waiting. Heat rushes down into his dick as his flailing arms reach up to grab the hand on his chest. His long legs rest on the arm of the couch, which gives Jongdae the ability to reach around under him and knead his ass like a happy cat. Sehun feels exposed and appreciated, like a work of art on display, and he can feel arousal pooling in his stomach.

“Spread your legs.”

Sehun doesn’t even think before his knees fall open, ankles spreading wider on the arm of the couch. Jongdae chuckles.

“You’re so easy, Sehun. You don’t even know what I’m going to do.”

“Whatever it is, please hurry up.”

“I wasn’t actually planning anything. I just wanted to see if you’d do it.”

Sehun flushes, but he sighs and wiggles a little, hoping to entice Jongdae into action.

“Already turned on?” Fingers dance over his dick, which is just under half-hard, and the hand on his chest rubs back and forth.

“I’d get there faster if you—Oh!”

Jongdae firmly grabs Sehun’s dick and pinches his nipple at the same time, and Sehun’s back arches further all on its own.

“There we go.”

Sehun closes his eyes to feel the electric pulse of pleasure between Jongdae’s two hands on his body, and escape the other boy’s slightly dizzying hooded smirk. Jongdae’s hand leaves Sehun’s dick to wander over his stomach.

“Man, this reminds me of all the stuff the boys and I say about you when you’re not around.”

Sehun shivers. “All good things I hope.”

“Oh yeah. Very good things. The first time, we were all sitting around Suho’s room, and Kris asked us if we’d ever noticed that your waistline was prettier than a lot of girls.’” The hand on his waist presses down harder, fingers curling around one of his sides. “And somebody else said how much they loved giving you back hugs because it’s so easy to pull you in tight and trap you, because you’re so thin.” Jongdae pets from the base of his ribcage to down between his hips and back again, over and over, and Sehun feels his eyes slip closed and his jaw drop open, whole body relaxed.

“But you’re also kind of ripped. Do you know how hot that is?”

Sehun smiles.

“Kris can cover your entire stomach with one hand, and you feel so fragile when we hug you, but you’re also so solid.” His fingers dig into Sehun’s stomach, and Sehun tenses reflexively. “There we go. There are the abs. Keep flexing for a minute would you?”

Sehun giggles and tries, but it’s kind of hard when his back is arched like this, and soon his breath is catching with the effort as Jongdae’s fingers trace lazily between his abs, but he doesn’t want to stop.

“Somebody in the room also commented on your ass.”

“Was it Baekhyun?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Of course.”

Jongdae’s hand wanders back to his ass, and Sehun stops tensing and bends his knees more, to give Jongdae better access.

“How can you be so skinny, but have such an awesome ass? You should have seen Suho blush at the turn the conversation took after that. Somebody said ‘You have no idea how much I’d love to get my hands all over that ass.’ ‘I’d fucking wreck him.’ ‘I touch his ass whenever I can get away with it. It’s so round and soft.’ ‘I want to spank him till he cries.’”

Sehun moans softly, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the dirty talk or a particularly rough squeeze. Jongdae’s voice is soft and low.

“Sometimes we talk about your long legs. Baekhyun tells me you look good in thigh high socks.”

“Mm, I do.”

“Sometimes we talk about your pretty mouth. Jongin loves your lips, you know. He says you have a pretty little mouth and it looks cute when you sleep. Your ass is his favorite though. He says things like, ‘when we cuddle, it’s really hard not to reach down and grope him.”

Sehun’s stomach turns uncomfortably, and he unconsciously closes his legs.

“And, ‘I want to finger fuck him hard until he screams.’ I think my favorite was, ‘I bet if you fucked him doggy style, his ass would jiggle with every thrust. That would be so hot.’”

“Dae-!” He reaches down and grabs Jongdae’s wrist, stopping his hand, and the other boy notices his discomfort. He freezes, eyebrows drawing up at their unusual angle, looking worried.

“I’m sorry. Do you not want to hear what we say about you?”

“No, it’s fine. Just, please don’t talk about what Jongin says.”

Jongdae is silent for a moment, and his hand slides off his ass in favor of curling around the back of his thigh.

“I’m sorry. I forgot you guys had issues about that.”

Sehun takes a deep breath and forces Jongin to the back of his mind. He’ll dwell on that later. It’ll probably keep him up that night, actually, but the bulge in Jongdae’s pants is currently pressing against his back, and now is not the time to have a crisis about all the times his best friend might have been thinking about grabbing his ass when they cuddled.

“It’s fine. Please keep going.”

Jongdae pushes an arm under his shoulders and hoists him so that Sehun is cradled against his chest, and then bends down and kisses him. It’s an effective distraction. He always forgets how strong Jongdae is, because he’s so short, but the arm clutching him holds him up easily, firm against his back. Jongdae’s tongue licks deep past his teeth and curls around Sehun’s, his lips hungry and warm. Sehun moans softly into his mouth and pulls at his t-shirt.

When they come up for breath, Jongdae pulls his head back by the hair and ducks down to mouth at his throat. “Your lips taste like strawberries, Sehun. We talk about your pretty little pink lips, sometimes. About how they look so sweet and kissable. We all think you’d look so hot with a dick in your mouth.”

“Mmm, I do.”

Jongdae chuckles. “I believe it. After all that strawberry bullshit at lunch, you can bet your ass you’re going to get to put my dick in your mouth real soon.”

Sehun giggles a little, licking his own lips and still tasting strawberries. He bets they’re still red. “Can’t wait.”

“Then don’t.” He gives Sehun one last kiss on the mouth and then nudges him off his lap so he can scoot up to sit on the back of the couch. “This way you won’t have to kneel on the floor,” he explains as he wrestles with his shoes and pants.

Sehun sits back on his heels on the cushions between Jongdae’s legs as soon as the other boy’s pants are off, and eagerly reaches between Jongdae’s legs to gently grab his dick. He’s half hard already.

“Let me,” Jongdae says, brushing Sehun’s hand away from his dick to stroke it himself. He pushes the other hand into Sehun’s hair at the back of his head, which gives him all the control, but Sehun kind of likes it. He rests both hands on the couch between Jongdae’s legs and relaxes.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” Sehun sounds a little breathless, eyes trained on Jongdae’s rapidly hardening dick. Jongdae guides him forward.

He doesn’t push in immediately. Instead he drags the head of his dick over Sehun’s slightly parted lips, smearing precum until Sehun’s whole mouth feels glossy and slick. Sehun sticks out his tongue and licks kittenishly at the tip, mimicking what he did with the strawberries earlier, and above him Jongdae sighs happily and tugs on his hair.

“You’re so hot, Hunnie. Can you open up for me?”

Sehun lets his jaw drop, and Jongdae uses his grip on the back of Sehun’s head to push his dick past Sehun’s lips. He moves his cock in and out of Sehun’s mouth, alternating between letting Sehun suck and then pulling out to press against his lips again. It’s slow and dirty, and Sehun feels sexy as anything with Jongdae’s eyes on him. He reaches down to slowly jerk himself as he watches Jongdae’s face. The other boy’s mischievous eyes are half lidded, his curved lips slightly parted. Sehun’s always admired his effortless handsomeness. Where Sehun is slender, pretty, and naturally angry looking, Jongdae is stocky, and manly, yet somehow still playful looking.

When Jongdae pulls him off completely, Sehun whimpers in disappointment.

“Sorry, Hunnie. I’d love to play with your mouth all day, but unfortunately we don’t have a lot of time, and I want to fuck you. Do you want that?”

Sehun nods, still eyeing Jongdae’s crotch.

“Good boy.”

Jongdae manhandles him so that he’s lying on his back on the couch with his legs spread, and Jongdae sits between them and digs around in his bag for lube.

Sehun wriggles impatiently, and Jongdae places a soothing hand on his stomach. “I think Luhan actually says the raunchiest things when we talk about you.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows, intrigued.

“He talks about how you’d look good on your knees. How he wants to tie you up and watch you choke on his dick. He’s the one who wants to spank you until you cry.”

Sehun’s dick doesn’t know whether to be interested in that or not. “Really? But he seems so sweet.”

“I think he’s secretly a sadistic maniac.”

“A what?” Sehun snickers, picturing the adorable Luhan chasing people around with a knife. It’s a pretty funny image, but he suddenly feels kind of worried for Minseok.

“I might be exaggerating on the maniac part.” He finally manages to pull a bottle of lube and a condom out of his backpack and deposits them on the couch. “You haven’t fucked him yet, have you?”

“Nope.”

“Do you plan on it?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Jongdae scoots himself back on the couch, which puts his face right next to Sehun’s crotch.

“I promise you he’d fucking wreck you. I tried hooking up with him once. Ten minutes in I actually had to use my safe word.”

Sehun feels alarmed. “What did he—Ahh!”

Jongdae looks up from where he has his mouth sucking tightly on the crown of Sehun’s cock, sly smile apparent in the corners of his eyes. He pulls off with a loud slurp.

“Did I surprise you?”

“Yeah. Uh. What did… what did Luhan do?”

Jongdae lazily strokes Sehun’s dick as he talks. “He’s just really rough and demeaning. I thought I could handle it. I couldn’t.” Sehun feels even more worried for darling, adorable Minseok, but Jongdae’s mouth wraps itself around Sehun’s dick again, and he stops worrying.

It turns out Jongdae is pretty good at giving head, and Sehun is hard as a rock in no time. It’s all soft suction and clever tongue tricks, just gentle enough to be teasing.

“I didn’t realize how much—I missed getting blowjobs.”

“Hmm?”

“I used to get them fr-from girls all. All the time oh yeah just like that. But since then Chanyeol’s been the only one to… oh fuck…”

Sehun reaches down to tangle his hand in Jongdae’s hair as his dick meets the back of the other’s throat. He’s so distracted by the warm suction that he doesn’t notice Jongdae popping open the bottle of lube. The first finger that slides all the way up inside him is a complete surprise.

“Aaah! Fuck, Dae!”

Jongdae snickers and pulls off Sehun’s dick to focus more on thrusting the finger in and out. Sehun moans and reaches behind up to grab the couch arm behind his head.

“You look good, Sehun.” He thrusts in a second finger and twists them, and then lowers his mouth back down to Sehun’s cock.

Sehun is immediately overwhelmed by the double stimulation, back arching in pleasure.

The fingers inside him lose their rhythm in favor of feeling around curiously.

“Where’s your prostate, Sehun?”

“Um, I guess it’s…somewhere in there. Maybe…higher?”

Jongdae pushes Sehun’s leg further up so he can reach deeper. Another few seconds of somewhat awkward digging around, Sehun gasps and jerks.

“There! You found it.”

“Yeah I feel it.” He crooks his fingers quickly against the spot, and a long stream of high moans bubble from Sehun’s throat.

“You’re making a mess, Sehun. Look at all that precum you’re leaking everywhere.”

“Shut up.”

Jongdae snickers, and then leans down and nudges Sehun’s dick aside with his face, so he can lap the precum off his stomach. It tickles, and Sehun giggles.

“You’re such a cat.”

He receives a playful grin in response, and Jongdae holds his gaze as he rubs tight circles over Sehun’s prostate and licks a long, slow stripe up the underside of his dick. He gets to the tip and pulls it into his mouth, sucking hard, and Sehun jerks and cries out.

“Dae, I’m gunna—ah!”

Jongdae immediately lets Sehun slip from his mouth and pulles his fingers out.

“Dae, no! Why? I was so close.”

The stupid tease looks very pleased with himself as he casually applies more lube to his fingers. “You were? Oops. Next time, I guess.”

He pushes back in with three fingers, scissoring and stretching slowly deeper, until he finally reaches Sehun’s sweet spot again.

“Oh thank fuck. Ugh, so good.”

Jongdae puts his mouth back on Sehun’s cock, sucking kisses into the shaft starting at the base and working upwards. By the time he reaches the tip, Sehun is close again. He decides it’s safest not to warn him this time, but Jongdae can still tell by his rapid breathing and desperate moans, and just as Sehun is about to get there, Jongdae again pulls away completely.

“Sorry, just taking off my shirt.”

“Dammit, Dae, not again. I was so fucking close.”

“Woops, my bad. You should have said something.”

“You’re the worst!”

Jongdae pulls his shirt over his head and resurfaces, finally just as naked as Sehun, with a shit eating grin.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it, you asshole.”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows and thrusts in three fingers and noisily sucks Sehun’s dick back into his mouth at the same time, and after just a few brushes to his prostate, Sehun is right on the edge again. So close, just about to tip over.

And Jongdae disappears again.

“JONGDAE!”

“Jesus, Sehun, I know this room is sound proof, but let’s not test it, okay?”

“THREE FUCKING TIMES!”

“I think you’re ready. You wanna get to the main event?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Sehun lets his head drop back on the couch to take a couple deep, calming breaths before he has a rage orgasm or some shit.

“Fine. Yes. Let’s… Let’s do the do. Fucker.”

Jongdae giggles and stands up, pulling Sehun with him. “I want to fuck you over the arm of the couch.”

“Why does everything have to be so complicated with you,” Sehun says with an eye roll, but lets Jongdae lead him anyway, with both hands on Sehun’s hips, to the side of the couch and roughly bends him over the arm. Sehun huffs in annoyance, even as his dick twitches in interest.

“Hold up, I gotta find that condom. Don’t move.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

It takes Jongdae a full minute to dig the condom out of the couch cushions, and by the time he locates both that and the lube, Sehun is sagging into the couch in frustration, dick threatening to go soft.

“Jongdae, you are the absolute worst.”

“You love it.” Jongdae gives him a sharp slap on the ass as he wanders back behind him, lube and condom in hand, and then takes a stupidly long time opening the condom, putting it on, and getting lubed up.

“Are you ever going to fuck me?”

“Eventually, yeah. Right now I’m just enjoying the view.”

Sehun props himself up on his hands and glares over his shoulder to find Jongdae lazily jerking off while staring unashamedly at Sehun’s backside.

“Jongdae, I swear to god if you do not fucking get your ass in gear I will get dressed and finish myself off in the bathroom. I am not fucking waiting any longer.”

Jongdae straight up laughs and then finally grabs Sehun’s hip with his dry hand and lines up. Sehun can feel the cold, wet tip of his dick pressing against his entrance.

And pressing. And sliding around a little. And not fucking pushing in.

“JONGDAE WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING—AAAH!”

Sehun grips the arm of the couch by his hips with both his hands and tries to find his breath again. Jongdae, now fully sheathed in Sehun after one, hard thrust, puts both hands behind his head and relaxes.

“That was fun. Hot damn your ass is tight. You good?”

“Fuck.”

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Jongdae murmurs lowly, and Sehun whimpers as Jongdae slowly pulls out again, waits, and as soon as Sehun whines in protest, he thrusts back in again.

Jongdae establishes as slow, agonizing pace, one hard thrust at a time, forcing Sehun to feel every one of them.

“We all love how you let us touch you, Sehun.”

A slight shift and another carful drive pushes Jongdae’s dick right up against Sehun’s sweet spot, and he gasps and jerks against the couch cushions.

“We can come up behind you and grab your ass,” he gives Sehun’s ass a rough squeeze for emphasis, “or feel up your waist,” his hand slides up Sehun’s back, “or cuddle you and hold you close, and you let us.” Jongdae’s arm snakes under Sehun’s chest and pulls him up into a possessive embrace from behind, thrusting slowly and gently into him. Sehun tilts his head back against Jongdae’s shoulder, and he can feel the other boy’s breath in his ear. The intimacy of it makes Sehun flush and pant.

“Dae…”

“You’re always so pliant for us. So ready to let us play with your body.” Jongdae’s other hand rubs soothingly at Sehun’s stomach, and Sehun moans pitifully as Jongdae slowly thrusts against Sehun’s sweet spot.

“Dae…” It comes out in a whisper, shivers running up and down his spine, and Jongdae nibbles and kisses gently at his shoulder.

“You’re so good for us, Sehun. So perfect.” Sehun can feel his dick throbbing and warmth curling in his stomach as Jongdae finally speeds up, angle perfect, into an easy, satisfying pace that has Sehun melting in Jongdae’s arms.

After a few minutes Jongdae lets him fall back down to flop bonelessly over the arm of the couch, and Sehun bites his lip and shudders as Jongdae picks up the pace. He feels almost dizzy with the arousal building gradually between his legs. Every thrust makes his dick rub against the arm of the chair.

Something about Jongdae’s words and his pace have Sehun shaking all over as the deep, satisfying pleasure slowly builds. He can hear the other boy’s breath growing more labored as his hips speed up again, and Sehun knows it won’t be long until he finishes.

“Dae, Ah. I’m… getting c-close.”

“Me too, Hunnie.”

He leans forward over Sehun and picks up the pace one last time, sliding home with every thrust. Sehun curls in on himself with a long whimper as the familiar tug deep in his gut pulls him towards the edge. Above him Jongdae swears and groans, and Sehun lets moans spill from his mouth, gradually gaining pitch and urgency, until finally he reaches down to rub two fingers under the head of his cock, and that’s all it takes before his eyes roll back in his head as he spills into his hand, clenching and spasming around Jongdae’s cock.

Jongdae just manages to fuck Sehun through his orgasm before he follows him over the edge with an almost melodic moan. Fucking singer. When he’s done he collapses over Sehun’s back to catch his breath, and while Sehun likes the warm weight against his back, Jongdae is a bit heavy, and eventually he has to wiggle a little to get Jongdae to straighten up and pull out.

“Hot damn, Sehun, that was—what are you doing?”

Sehun glances up innocently as he licks the cum off his hand. “Cleaning up.”

“Seriously?”

“What? I don’t have anything else to clean up with.”

“Well I guess that’s true, but like. You’re just. So casual about it. God damn it, how are you so fucking sexy all the time?”

Sehun gives him a sly smile and slowly licks the last of the jizz off his fingers, as Jongdae watches with a kind of helplessly frustrated look on his face.

“You have a really cute tongue.”

“Pfft, what?”

“And pretty hands.”

“Thanks, Dae.”

There’s a brief silence where they both lounge back on the couch to cool down.

“You know what else is hot?”

“This room?”

“Well yes, but I was going to say it’s hot that you’re so fucking sensitive. If I want to get you worked up, I can just touch you basically anywhere, or whisper a couple dirty things in your ear. It’s so easy to turn you on.”

“Dude, I know. You have no idea how frustrating that was when I was thirteen. Literally boners 24/7. Some girl would brush me in the hallway, and bam. Boner. I had to abstain from Jongin cuddles for like, a whole six months.”

Jongdae laughs. “Wow, that sucks. Did he know why?”

“Yeah, he did. It was a really awkward conversation, but we’ve told each other every weird secret we’ve ever had since we were in kindergarten, so he just laughed it off. He teased me a lot though.”

“You guys are adorable. And funny.”

“Yeah we are.” Sehun smiles to himself, looking forward to spending time with Jongin that afternoon.

There’s another brief silence, and then Sehun crawls over and tucks himself against Jongdae’s side.

“Dae, thanks. That was some really great sex, you said some really sweet things. I’m glad I skipped class with you.”

“I’m glad you did too. Speaking of which, next period is in six minutes.”

“Oh fuck.”

The two of them throw on their clothes in record time, and then lose another two minutes kissing by the door.

Sehun giggles when he has to lean way down. “You’re so short.”

“Shut up, you. I bet I still weigh more than your skinny ass.” He reaches down and grabs Sehun’s ass at the same moment he opens the door, which brings them suddenly face to face with a wide eyed girl wearing a red ribbon in her hair trying to get into the practice room across the hall. Sehun realizes how they must look, flushed and rumpled, with Jongdae’s hand still gripping Sehun’s ass, coming out of a locked practice room with a couch. They’re probably both wearing guilty expressions.

Sehun busts into giggles all over again, and Jongdae gives her a quick toothy smile and a ‘why hello there,’ before they both slip past her to rush to their next classes, still laughing.

 

Jongin and Sehun spend most of the walk to Jongin’s house in companionable silence. Sehun hums to himself and watches birds, and Jongin beside him scrolls through various social media apps, occasionally updating Sehun on Facebook and Twitter gossip.

“That chick that graduated last year with the green hair is pregnant now.”

“Yeesh.”

Some lady with a dog glares at them. She must be the one they knocked over while chasing each other around the neighborhood like squirrels when they were thirteen.

“Suho and Tao just sent me a snapchat from the frozen yogurt place.”

“Cute.”

“Ooh, this one’s fun. It’s from twitter. ‘@CraftyCarolineCo, I am officially declaring war.’ It’s from the president of my fan club to yours.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah that should be interesting.”

Sehun squints at a cardinal in the trees and nearly trips over a curb.

“Sehun, listen to this. ‘Just heard a rumor about Oh Sehun. I fucking knew it.’ Knew what?”

“Oh yeah. Jongdae and I may have put ourselves in an awkward position earlier today. We walked out of a band practice room looking very much like we’d just fucked and ran right into one of your fans. We weren’t very subtle.”

Jongin is very quite for a minute, and Sehun frowns at the sidewalk, the silence nagging at the part of his brain that holds nerves and anxieties.

“You’re going to get shit for this.”

“It’s not the first gay rumor that’s circled about me. I don’t actually care at all.”

“What if you get bullied?”

“No one would dare. I’ve got a literal crap ton of backup.”

“That’s true…” He wraps an arm through Sehun’s and nuzzles his head against his shoulder. “I’m still worried though.”

Sehun feels a rush of affection, and he nuzzles back and gives Jongin a kiss on the top of the head. “I’ll be fine, darling.”

Jongin heaves a sigh and nods, but doesn’t pull away for another block.

By the time they reach Jongin’s house, they’re both in high spirits again. Jongin pulls him through the living room, where Jongin’s sister is ignoring a pile of homework in favor of playing with her phone, and into his room where they both flop down on the beanbag chairs on the floor. They’re the same beanbag chairs that Sehun has in his own room, a joint gift from both their parents.

“Fuck, I need to take my clothes off.” Jongin groans while kicking his shoes at the wall.

“What? Why?”

“They’re too tight. I’ve been wearing a collared shirt and skinny jeans all day and I’m so uncomfortable.”

Sehun laughs as Jongin sprawls dramatically over his beanbag chair and spastically yanks the buttons of his shirt open and tries to push his skin tight pants off at the same time. He manages to get his shirt all the way unbuttoned and his pants pushed half way down his legs before he abruptly gives up, flopping back down and panting.

“I can’t do it. It’s too hot. Where is the air conditioning?”

“It’s on. I’m actually kind of chilly.”

“Fucking bullshit, Sehun. It’s because you’re so noodle shaped. Your thin noodle body doesn’t hold body heat at all.”

“That’s right, all my body heat is stored in my ass.”

Jongin joins Sehun’s cackles until Jongin’s sister appears in the doorway, eyebrows raised.

“Well this is a state of dress I never needed to see my little brother in ever.”

“Hey sis.”

She raises an eyebrow and gives Sehun a curious look. Jongin’s sister has always had a soft spot for Sehun, especially since he got taller and his voice dropped and he stopped wearing his hair in his face.

“You boys need anything? Snack, condom, life advice, statistics tutoring?”

“No thanks, we’re good. Maybe the tutoring.”

“I’m not tutoring you, Jongin. This is a Sehun only offer.” She gives Sehun a playful wink, and Sehun giggles and blushes. Jongin’s sister is a continuous source of intimidation and awe for Sehun, and her playful teasing always manages to get him flustered. He assumes that’s why she does it. It might also be because it pisses Jongin off.

“Get the fuck out sis, can’t you see I’m in the middle of getting kind of naked?”

“Sehunnie, you may want to help him with those.” She motions to his pants. “I think he bought a size too small on purpose.”

“I did not! The legs are just really tight! Please leave.”

“Rude. Fine. You’ll just have to make your own dinner tonight.”

Jongin groans, feigning distress, and Sehun giggles as he watches her walk away. Her ass is definitely nicer than Jongin’s.

“Sehun, I swear to god if you fuck my sister I will disown you.” Jongin is stretched back over his beanbag chair so that his head and shoulders are draped off one side, so Sehun’s view of his face is almost upside down.

“We’re not even related.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m not going to fuck your sister.”

“Good.” Jongin grins, just as stupidly breathtaking as always, and Sehun lets his eyes wander down the miles of exposed skin, golden thighs, perfect jawline, hooded eyes, full lips, and feels something that he can’t distinguish between arousal and jealousy.

“Why does anybody look at me when you’re around?”

“There’s a reason my fan club is bigger than yours.”

“There’s a reason your fan club is bitchier than mine, too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Cuz you’re a bitch.”

Jongin laughs, which makes his abs tense up, and Sehun doesn’t realize he’s staring again.

“Like what you see?”

Sehun blinks down at Jongin’s face and laughs.

“You’re making me feel like a potato over here.”

“Do you think I could be a model, Sehun?”

“With that ass?”

“Shut up, my ass is perfectly fine. Just cuz it’s not yours. I think I’d make an awesome model. I’ve been working on my smolders and stuff.”

“I thought you already had smolders and stuff.”

“I’ve got some new ones.” Jongin flips himself over, crawling awkwardly towards Sehun with his pants still around his knees. “Like this one.” He bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows. It’s hot as hell. Sehun busts out giggling. “And this one.” Jongin flops over and rolls onto his back, wearing a blissed out expression that inspires and uncomfortable tug in Sehun’s stomach as well as another peel of giggles. “How about this.” He rolls back over and props himself up with his hands on either side of Sehun’s knees, and looks up at him with a pleading, innocent look through his lashes. “Am I sexy yet?” He shimmies further up the hysterically giggling Sehun, clothes hanging dangerously off his body, to give him a sleepy, fucked out expression. “How about now?” He crawls up to brace himself directly above Sehun and slowly licks his lips and smirks wickedly.

“Do you want me yet?”

Sehun feels Jongin’s knees settle between his legs as he gazes down at Sehun pinned below him with a look that isn’t exactly a model expression, it’s not a pose, but it’s hungry, almost predatory.

Sehun can almost pinpoint the moment his smile becomes strained, his laugh becomes nervous and forced, and his stomach floods with all the doubts and insecurities he’s been wresting with for weeks as he stares up at Jongin, feeling trapped. He can also pinpoint the moment Jongin notices, where his predatory expression turns a little lost, eyes widening like he realizes he made a mistake, and before Sehun can truly start to panic, his phone rings.

Saved by the bell, Sehun scrambles out from under Jongin, who yelps and falls ungracefully to the side, and digs his phone out of his backpack. There’s the beginning of a tremor in his hands. He hopes it’s his mom telling him to come home.

“Fuck, it’s Suho. He’s going to yell at me.”

“What? Why?”

Sehun glances behind him to see Jongin finally kicking his stupid pants off, but he looks like the usual, trustworthy Jongin now.

“He’s going to be mad that I fucked Tao.”

“He’s going to be mad? That’s weird.”

Sehun decides now would be an awkward time to mention that Jongin had been mad about the Tao thing when he found out, too. “Yeah. I’ll put it on speaker.”

He takes a deep breath and answers the call.

“H-hello, it’s Sehun. Jongin’s here too.”

“SEHUN HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIBLE WITH ZITAO’S FEELINGS?”

Jongin’s eyes widen. “He’s calling him Zitao? This is serious.”

“I didn’t know I needed to ask his mother’s permission before I hooked up with him.”

“DO YOU EVEN THINK?”

Sehun and Jongin exchange alarmed expressions.

“Yes. I thought very carefully about it, and I decided it would be weird and unnecessary to call and ask one of my friend’s permission to hook up with another one of my friends. Suho, please calm down and explain the problem.”

There’s a brief silence as Suho takes some deep breaths. Jongin has enough time to find some flannel pants and a t-shirt to throw on, and then he flops down on the floor next to where Sehun is hovering over the phone.

“Okay, listen Sehun. I know you and Tao are good friends. I know you guys talk a lot, but the fact is you don’t know him as well as I do, and neither of you have the common sense to control your hormones long enough to consider real consequences and implications of sex. If you thought it was okay to have casual sex with him, then you were careless and wrong.”

Surprisingly Jongin is the first person to think of a coherent response.

“Jesus fuck, Suho, didn’t you chain Sehun to a bed for like an hour after rough sex and then not do aftercare? Do you really have the right to lecture him on responsible sex? Also, Tao is older than Sehun is. Stop treating him like a baby.”

Suho splutters.

“Did you actually talk to him about it, or did you lock him out of the room and call me as soon as he told you?” Sehun asks.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE I DON’T NEED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT. I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN HE KNOWS HIMSELF.”

“That’s real presumptuous of you.”

Sehun puts a hand on Jongin’s shoulders to calm him down.

“Okay, this is getting out of hand again. Let’s all simmer down and start over.”

There’s more heavy breathing from the other end of the line, and Sehun and Jongin share another alarmed look.

“Okay, listen. I talked to Tao extensively before hand, and I was very careful and cautious, and the reasons I agreed to take his virginity were good ones.”

Suho snorted. “Sehun, I am very aware of your sense of self control and what sexual situations are appropriate.”

“Suho, may I respectfully remind you that despite all your hesitance, we did have sex, and it was consensual on both sides, and it was fun, and nobody got hurt. Not emotionally anyway.”

“Listen, you brat, just because I agreed doesn’t mean it wasn’t a bad idea in the f—“

“We’re getting off topic again, Suho, would you please let Sehun explain himself.”

“…Fine.”

“Okay. Tao told me he was beginning to feel uncomfortable and out of the loop because he was, at that point, the only virgin in the group. Not only that, but the entire group babies and coddles him, despite the fact that he isn’t any younger than us, to the point where he’s beginning to feel kind of smothered. And while he conceded that he needed a certain amount of that, all of us, you especially, take it too far. It makes him feel weak and pathetic.”

There’s a silence on the other end of the line. Only for a moment though.

“If that’s what he told you then I can almost see why you were able to delude yourself into thinking it was a good idea.”

“Hey—“

“But you know how convincing he can be when he wants something. He’s even better at rationalizing than you are.”

“Suho, he’s—“

“Shut up and listen. I’m glad you’ve discovered that frequent and casual sex is something that works for you, but that is absolutely not the case for everyone, especially not people as fragile and damaged as Tao.”

“Why the hell do you think you can decide what’s best for him? You’re not really any older than us, and you’re actually not his mother.”

“HE DOESN’T HAVE A MOTHER, SEHUN.”

Sehun flinches away from the phone.

“I’m the closest fucking thing he has to a mother, because his own mother forgets he exists half the time! I know what’s best for him because unlike you, I personally know what he’s going through. Both from his point of view and mine. How many nights have you stayed up talking him through his insecurities and neglect issues, huh? He is NOT the type to react well to casual sex. Do you know what years of childhood neglect and spoiling does to a person? It makes them clingy, insecure, and entitled. People with those issues are EASILY DAMAGED by casual sex. You’re not stupid, Sehun. You should fucking know this, but no, instead you’re too fucking excited to share the joys of being a _fucking slut_ with anyone who asks, to keep it in your _fucking pants_.”

Sehun and Jongin sit speechless as Suho catches his breath. There’s a lump in Sehun’s throat that won’t go away when he swallows.

“So you think that the reason I had sex with Tao was because I’m such a whore that I completely disregard other peoples’ feelings when I bend over for anyone who might be interested. Is that right?”

There’s a brief silence, and Suho huffs in frustration. “You know what? Yes, Sehun. That is the impression you have succeeded in giving me.”

And if that doesn’t feel like a slap in the face. He can feel his eyes start to sting with tears.

Jongin snatches the phone away.

“Suho, fuck off. You take that back right the fuck now. I know Tao is your favorite, and you get sickeningly protective of him, but that doesn’t give you the right to be straight up cruel to your other friends. Sehun isn’t fucking stupid or thoughtless. He cares about Tao just as much as you do, and if he decided it was okay to hook up with Tao, then you can bet your ass he thought it through. Not to mention he put his ass on the line to do it, because god knows the rest of us wouldn’t have risked fucking Tao. It’s not worth having to deal with your crazy ass. I don’t care if you actually do consider yourself to be Tao’s mom. You have absolutely no right to control his sex life like that. Let the man make his own god damn decisions. Stop treating him like he’s a mentally unstable time-bomb, because that’s insulting and unfair.”

Jongin takes a moment to breath. “Go find Tao, apologize to him for being a controlling, insensitive prick, actually listen to what he has to say on the matter, and when we see you tomorrow, you better have a full, heartfelt apology for Sehun, too. Next time chill the fuck out and think things through before you make your friends feel like shit for no reason.”

Suho’s voice is dangerous and strained. “Where you even fucking listening to a single word I said? Jongin, I don’t think you unders—“

“No. Suho, you can go fuck yourself. I don’t want to hear anything about this until you go talk to Tao about it, like a fucking adult. The fact that Tao felt like he had to report his sex life to you at all is disgusting. Piecing Tao back together by keeping him on a leash is NOT your job. You’re not a psychiatrist. If the kid needs help that bad, get him to a real professional instead of giving him more problems by being an overbearing control freak and a dick to his friends. You fucking crossed the line, Suho. Goodbye.”

They can hear Suho yapping over the phone, but Jongin ignores it and hangs up, and then puts the phone on airplane mode for good measure.

“Well if that wasn’t the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard. You know he’s wrong, right? He’s wrong and stupid, and he’s overreacting, and it wasn’t okay what he said to you.”

Sehun has the same lump in his throat, but this time it doesn’t feel as bad.

Jongin glares at the phone and picks at the carpet.

“I can’t believe he called you with the sole purpose of making you feel like shit without even talking to Tao about it first. I bet the poor kid is crying by Suho’s pool right now.”

Sehun reaches over and curls a hand around Jongin’s arm. “Jongin, thank you. That was… really something. I would have cried and started apologizing.”

Jongin blinks over at him, eyes softening, and pulls him in by the shoulders. They squish awkwardly together on the floor. “Hey, no problem. That’s why I’m here. You’re okay, right?”

“Yeah, I am now. It really stung for a minute, but he was worked up and angry. I know he’s wrong. At least I think so. I’m kind of worried about Tao though.”

“Suho won’t yell at him. He’s the favorite, you know.”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m worried because Suho did have some good points.”

“Do you really think what you did was wrong? You talked to Tao about it beforehand.”

Sehun thinks back on the talk he had with Tao. He really had been thinking only about Tao’s feelings when he agreed in the first place. “Yeah. I think I did the right thing. I was careful.”

“Good. Suho will see that.”

They continue to hug awkwardly on the floor for another minute until Sehun’s arm starts to go numb.

“Should we play TowerFall or something?”

“Yeah! Let’s do it. I’ve gotten better. I’m going to destroy you.”

Sehun groans. Jongin destroyed him last time, too.

“Okay, just don’t make me cry again.”

After an hour of Jongin successfully destroying Sehun, they pause for a moment and Sehun turns off airplane mode.

“Four missed calls from Suho.”

“Holy shit.”

“They were all from right after you hung up on him.”

“Can we mobilize your fan club to make his life miserable?”

“Let’s not do that. I don’t want to torture my fans by calling in weird Suho related favors.” He checks the Sehun Fan Club Facebook page. His latest selfies have a slough of likes and cute comments. There is a post from Caroline about the club’s general indifference to the rumors. Sehun likes it.

“Oh look at that. A couple more people joined the fan club. Wow, like five more. They’re… whoa. There’s a couple boys.”

“I guess those rumors are doing you some good.”

“Guess so.”

“There’s also a post about the Jongin girls making rude Facebook posts about some club of my club members. There’s apparently one post that says, ‘my heart goes out to the hopeless Sehun Fan Club. Looks like it’s futile after all. #Gayhun.’”

“HA. Fuck yes, that’s what I’m calling you from now on.”

“Fuck off.” Sehun giggles and likes the post.

“Speaking of fan club bullshit, the first attempts of forcing a prom date on me are becoming apparent.”

“Oh god. I want to hear all about it.”

“There are these three girls that are around me all the time. Every time I turn around, one of them is walking with me in the hallway, or sitting next to me in class when they didn’t before, shit like that. One girl asked me to eat lunch with her. She looked a little annoyed when I turned her down.”

“Are they cute?”

“I mean, yeah, they’re lovely ladies, but it’s still weird. I feel like they’re trying way too hard, but in a really formulaic way. I don’t feel like it’s a girl with a crush, I feel like it’s an evil puppet from a fan club organization that’s coming after my soul. Not exactly seductive.”

“They’re going to turn you down if you offer to hook up with them.”

“I was considering offering, but I thought that would send the wrong message.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Who are you taking to prom, Sehunnie?”

“I don’t know. It would be cute if I took Caroline. Maybe if there’s a member of my fan club who needs a date, I’ll go with them.”

“That would be cute. Maybe I’ll go with a member of your fan club too.”

“Oh my gosh, that would be so sweet. And it would piss your girls off so much.”

Sehun stands and flops down on Jongin’s bed and Jongin crawls up beside him and tucks himself into Sehun’s chest, head under his chin. It’s familiar and comfortable. Sehun relaxes, enjoying the feeling of Jongin’s warm breath puffing against his chest through his shirt.

“You smell good.”

“Thanks. So do you.” He takes a long sniff of Jongin’s hair for emphasis, like he’s doing a line of coke, and then smiles as Jongin shakes with laughter against him.

“You getting a good sniff there?”

“Yeah man, that’s some good shit.”

“I knew you were addicted to me.” Jongin wiggles closer suggestively, and loops an arm over Sehun’s waist, hand low on his back. Sehun feels the twinge of the discomfort from earlier, but pushes it away.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You can’t get enough. You love my dirty as fuck room and my gorgeous lips, don’t you?” He sounds giddy and playful, gently poking Sehun in the ribs.

“You really could not have picked two more different things.” Sehun deflects, trying to enjoy the banter like he usually does.

“Is it my irresistible charm?” Jongin adds a darker, seductive edge to his voice.

“Charm, my ass. I saw the dirty Spiderman boxers on the floor on the way in.”

“Come on, admit it. You want me, don’t you?” Sehun can’t tell if he’s joking anymore. There’s something harsh and frustrated in his tone. Even the nervous laughter dies in Sehun’s throat when he feels the hand on his back slide down and roughly grab his ass. Sehun jolts, stiffening up.

“Jongin.”

Jongin’s hand immediately retracts, pulled back to the space between them. “Sorry.” He voice is clipped, kind of bitter. He doesn’t sound sorry. “Old habits.”

“It’s fine.”

But it’s not fine. All he can think about are the things Jongdae said earlier, about the things Jongin says about Sehun’s ass when he’s not around. About how Jongin says his mouth looks cute when he sleeps. About how Jongin wants to see Sehun’s ass jiggle when he fucks him.

He wonders what would have happened earlier if Suho hadn’t called. Maybe Jongin would have apologized and said something about habits then, too, and Sehun would have curled up and tried not to let weeks of unfamiliar doubts and hurt feelings overwhelm him.

Jongin’s heat and weight in his arms suddenly feels awkward, like he can’t move without insinuating something. Jongin is stiff and silent. It hits Sehun suddenly that he doesn’t trust the boy in front of him. His best friend, his confidant, the one guy who he’s told every filthy, embarrassing secret, his every thought, the guy who’s been able to read him like a book for years. And up until now he thought he knew why the other boy always listened. Now he’s not sure.

And the loss of that trust is devastating. He can’t remember a time when Jongin wasn’t the most important thing in his life. His other half. Sehun feels an overwhelming need to break down and cry, but for the first time ever, he doesn’t want to do it in front of Jongin.

He can tell Jongin knows. The other boy is frozen in front of him, curled in on himself, hands pulled tight to his chest. Sehun could try to play it off, pretend to check his phone and say that his mom wants him home, but Jongin would be able to tell he was lying.

“Jongin?” He pulls back, just enough to see Jongin’s face.

“…Yeah?”

“I’m going to go home.”

He wants Jongin to tell him to stay. To insist they talk about it. But instead Jongin gives him a look that is somewhere between a sad plea and a total disgust. Sehun feels something cold and unpleasant sink into his guts, and it’s all he can do not to shrink away.

Jongin looks down, away from Sehun’s face, and nods, resigned. He doesn’t move as Sehun gingerly climbs over him and collects his things. Sehun gives him one last look before he leaves, and the other boy is still curled up and motionless, facing the wall.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” His voice shakes.

Jongin doesn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments! I want to know how everyone feels about the most recent developments. The comments I get actually do sometimes influence what goes on later in the story. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally, amiright?  
> I'm really sorry this took so long. I struggled a lot with it. I don't really ship it, and it isn't really what I'm into, and I wanted to be careful. Not to mention I was working and watching the olympics and working out and there was an opera festival and I got started on a billion other little projects. I promise none of the other chapters will take so long to update. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

The next day is Friday, and Sehun comes to school with a list of things to do: talk to Caroline about the mean Facebook posts, hug all the club members, make sure Tao is okay, apologize to Jongin, and insist they talk. After a full night’s sleep, he decided that running away really had been a bit of an overreaction, and that he’d been too close to Jongin for too long to let the trust go just like that.

The talk with Caroline goes well. She and the rest of the club are maintaining indifference to the Facebook posts, and they have all agreed to take the high road and not respond. None of them care if the rumors were true or not. She also informs him that Yixing is the latest addition to the club. Yixing informs him that he was stoned out of his mind when he joined, and gives the weed all the credit for what he describes as ‘a really awesome decision that I really should have thought of sooner. Tons of your fan club now buy weed from me. I’m like the official supplier for the Sehun fan club.’

For someone so out of it all the time, Yixing is a really excellent business man. Sehun is impressed that he managed to convince so many people to buy weed from him in under a day.

Tao is more than okay. He and Suho rush up to Sehun before first period, and Suho immediately wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and buries his face in his shoulder.

“Sehun, I am so, so, so sorry for all that stuff I said on the phone yesterday. I should have realized you thought it through first, because I know Tao is important to you and you’re a wonderful, thoughtful, kind and generous human. I’m so sorry I doubted you.”

Sehun could see Tao beaming from over the top of Suho’s head, and he had to laugh with relief.

“It’s okay, Suho. I’m okay. I know you were mad and upset, and you react strongly when anything threatens your babies. I’m sure you would have done the same thing to anybody who you though had wronged me. Except maybe less so. Because I’m not your favorite.”

“I have less to worry about with you. Anyway, you were right, I talked to Tao and realized that he’s come even further than I thought, and I need to stop smothering him.” He looks behind to give Tao a fond look.

Tao puts two thumbs up. “Thanks, mom.”

Suho apologizes about ten more times, and promises Sehun ice cream next time they hang out after school. Sehun is just happy that Suho and Tao worked it out. He smiles as he watches them walk away, hand in hand, to greet Kris who is stowing stuff in his locker further down the hallway.

He doesn’t see Jongin until lunch, and by then he’s all nerves. Jongin doesn’t even show up to the usual table. Sehun has to go find him, where he’s sitting on a bench outside to eat.

“Why aren’t you eating with the group?”

Jongin stares down at Sehun’s shoes as he walks up.

“It’s a really nice day, and I wasn’t in the mood for all their craziness. And I… I didn’t know if you’d want to see me…” He slowly tears the crusts off of his half eaten sandwich.

Sehun’s heart clenches. He sits down on the bench next to Jongin and leans his head on the other’s shoulder. “Jongin, I’m sorry for walking out yesterday. It was an overreaction.”

Jongin rests his head on Sehun’s. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, Jongin.” He takes a deep breath. “There’s a lot we’re not talking about right now that we really need to talk about. You’ve been my best friend for so long. You know me better than anyone on the planet, even my own mom. And… I’d like to think I know you just as well, but right now I feel like I don’t. And I really want to fix that.”

He nuzzles into Jongin’s shoulder and waits for a response. Jongin still isn’t looking at him. Sehun wraps his hands around Jongin’s arm and tugs on his sleeve.

“I know I fucked up yesterday.” Jongin says quietly, “Twice. I fucked up twice. I’m sorry about that. I know you set up boundaries, because despite everything, you feel like you can’t trust me, and I still can’t understand why.”

“Jongin—“

“It’s just that you let all the other guys touch you however they want, and I know that the two of us are… really close and all, but right now I feel like we aren’t because I’m the only who isn’t allowed to touch you.”

“I-I’m sorry, but—“

“I know, I know you already explained why, and I get it. So I’m sorry.”

“No, Jongin I don’t think you get it if you think that—“

“I do get it, okay? I know why I fucked up. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

“Would you please let me explain why—“

“You’ve already explained.”

“Why do you keep interrupting me?”

“I don’t want to talk, Sehun. I don’t want to hear all over again why you don’t trust me. It hurts.”

There’s a lump forming in Sehun’s throat. Jongin is tense again, shoulder stiff under his cheek, arm taught beneath his hands. Sehun finds himself gripping hard to keep from trembling.

“But Jongin, we need to talk.”

“I already said I get it and I’m sorry.”

“But things aren’t fixed.” He takes another deep breath. “I don’t think you really understand where I’m coming from.”

There’s a tense silence.

“I know where you’re coming from, Sehun. And I’ve already said where I’m coming from. That should be enough. I don’t want to talk. Now can we please just… go back to how things were? I miss having you around all the time. I miss… us, I guess. I won’t touch you like that anymore. I won’t flirt. I promise.”

Sehun stares up at Jongin’s face with wide eyes. Nothing is fixed. Jongin won’t talk to him. He wants to insist that they can’t go back to the way things were like this, that they need to work it out, but Jongin is very close to a trademark Jongin Tantrum, and being on the receiving end of those is the most painful, upsetting thing Sehun has ever experienced. Lots of shouting, drama, sharp words and tears.

So instead he sits and clings to Jongin’s arm like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, and Jongin lets him, even though it must hurt.

Eventually Jongin relaxes, even if Sehun doesn’t, and reaches over with his free hand to play with Sehun’s hair.

“Hey, Sehun, cheer up okay? We’ll get past this. We always do. This isn’t even the worst fight we’ve had.”

That isn’t true. This is most definitely the worst fight they’ve had. At least the most serious. But they did have some short, vicious feuds when they were in middle school.

“You know that no matter what happens, now matter how hard we fight, you’ll always be my best friend.”

Sehun nods. Maybe Jongin is right. Maybe they just need time to let things settle. Maybe all they need to do is wait it out, and things will be fine. They’ll be best friends, no matter what, and whenever their friendship suffered before, it would just fix itself with a little time and maybe even a little distance, and they always came back stronger than before.

“Do you forgive me for fucking up yesterday?”

Sehun nods again. That was never a question.

“Do you forgive me for overreacting and walking out?”

“Of course. So are we okay for now?”

Sehun fights the uneasy clawing in his stomach. He knows the answer is no, but they just made such good progress. It’s probably best to just placate him. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

Jongin gives him a kiss on the top of the head, which Sehun leans into, and then gets up to throw away the rest of his lunch. Sehun’s own lunch sits back at the table with the boys, uneaten. He isn’t hungry.

 

Giving all the members of his fan club a hug throughout the day, including the very bashfully excited new members, cheers him up somewhat, as does Kyungsoo’s loving attention after school. The shorter boy is happy to let Sehun snuggle up to his side and whine about Jongin’s moodiness into his chest. Kyungsoo’s unshakable calm is a source of comfort in itself, as are his eloquent, soothing words of encouragement.

By Saturday morning, he’s back to his usual happy self. He even wakes up early to go for a run and work out a little.

At ten o’clock, he receives a text from Minseok.

Come hang out with Luhan and me. We’re talking about seeing a movie later. Come over whenever.

By eleven o’clock, he’s standing outside Minseok’s door with sandwiches for all three of them. Minseok’s favorite is turkey avocado, and it just so happens that Sehun can make a mean turkey avocado sandwich, so he made some before he came over.

Luhan opens the door, wearing a backwards snapback and a bro tank that looks completely at odds with his sweet, angelic face.

“Hi, Sehun! Is that lunch I see?”

“Turkey avocado.”

“Ooh, Minnie’s going to love that. Get in here.”

The more Sehun watches Luhan and Minseok, the more their having sex with each other makes sense. They’re both the oldest, for one, and occasionally hold themselves aloof from the juvenile antics of the rest of the group. They both have an odd ethereal beauty about them that makes them both endearing and intimidating, and they’re both walking contradictions. Minseok with his adorable face and chiseled physique, and Luhan with his angelic appearance and bro-like tough guy attitude, as well as a bit of a wicked streak. He never pulls his punches, often saying the harsh things no one else will say, and if what Jongdae says is true, then he’s certainly no angel in the bedroom.

“Where’s Minseok?”

Sehun is suddenly conscious of the fact they he and Luhan are very much alone. He’s begun to notice something of a trend when he’s alone with members of the group. He’s really not sure he wants to follow that trend with Luhan.

“He had to go work out. Remembered a bet he made with his dad. He has to work out every day for two weeks, and if he misses a day he has to mow the lawn all summer.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. He should be back in about two hours. He said he was going to shower at the gym. We can just hang out until he gets back.”

Two hours.

The two of them eat their own sandwiches, and then stow Minseok’s in the fridge and make their way back to his room.

“Is it kind of weird to be hanging out in his house when neither he nor his family is here?”

Luhan shakes his head. “I do it all the time. His parents are really chill with it.”

They both plop down on Minseok’s bed. Just like usual, Luhan immediately manhandles him onto his side so he can pull Sehun against his chest, and begins rubbing his tummy, hands soft and gentle over his t-shirt. Sehun feels his stomach flutter, and realizes maybe for the first time since Jongdae told him about Luhan’s bedroom habits that maybe it’s not uneasiness he feels. It might be curiosity. Anticipation.

Sehun’s heart picks up speed. There’s an elephant in the room. Maybe one that only Sehun sees. He decides to address it.

“Jongdae told me some interesting things about you.”

Luhan laughs. “Oh yeah? What did he say?”

“Something about you secretly being a sadistic maniac, and actually having to use his safe word.”

“Yup, that sounds about right. He couldn’t take it. I think he’s the kind of person who’s more comfortable topping.”

Luhan’s hand dips low enough to rub over the waistband of Sehun’s jeans.

“I bet you could take it.”

Sehun doesn’t know how to respond to that. Soft lips touch the back of his neck, followed closely by the slick heat of a tongue, and then Luhan’s mouth slides down to suck gently at the top of Sehun’s spine.

“I-I don’t know if I could…”

The hand on his stomach moves to his hip, and rolls Sehun over so they’re face to face. The older boy reaches up to tap him gently under the chin. The gesture is just as surprisingly comforting as it always is.

“Hunnie, you know you’re my favorite, right? Besides Minnie of course.”

“Yeah… You’re, like, my third favorite? Or something?”

“I don’t have to be your favorite. I don’t even have to be in your top five. You love everyone a lot more than I do. I get kind of disenchanted and tired with the other guys sometimes, so I have a lot fewer options for who my favorites are. I never get tired of you.”

His soft fingers slide along the sharp angles of Sehun’s jawline. Sehun closes his eyes and tangles his fingers in Luhan’s t-shirt.

“You’re in my top five, definitely. Last year you really helped me settle in to the whole high school thing.”

“So you know I would never do anything to hurt you or make you unhappy.”

“Not intentionally.” He would push him though. Luhan likes to push Sehun out of his comfort zone. Freshman year he pushed him to try new things, to go to parties, to join clubs, to audition for the school play. He also pushed him to try drinking and hooking up, which seemed kind of careless now that he was looking back on it.

“You know I’m a big proponent of learning the hard way. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger and all that.”

“I guess.”

Luhan’s thumb skims along Sehun’s lips.

“I’ve heard some things about you, too, Sehun.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I’ve heard you’re making your way around the group pretty fast. I’ve heard you’re up for basically anything, and that you’re good at everything.”

“You’ve heard I’m a slut?”

“No one calls you that. Do you want to know why I think you’re up for anything and you’re good at everything?”

“Because I’m a slut?”

“Nope. I’ve got a list of things. First of all, you’re smart and sensible. You won’t be hurt by casual sex, you’re not one to take things personally if someone hurts you unintentionally, and you’re flexible enough to figure out what other people want and then adapt to their expectations.”

Luhan’s hand wanders down to the soft skin of Sehun’s neck, stroking his throat and tendons with gentle fingers.

“You’re also very passive. Nothing people do to you ever bothers you. Some people might think that makes you weak, but I think it’s a strength, because it’s the opposite of stubborn and defensive. You’re very strong person. You keep calm in stressful situations, you never let your emotions run away from you, and you can put up with a lot more drama, meanness, and bullshit than a lot of people can stomach.

“And you’re so nice. Other people’s happiness makes you happy. You go out of your way for the people around you and never ask for anything in return.”

His fingers skim across Sehun’s collar bones over the t-shirt. “All of these things make you a really exceptional person and friend, which is why I like you so much, but they also make you a great sex partner. Not to mention…”

He reaches lower and thumbs over Sehun’s nipple. Sehun gasps, realizing suddenly that all of Luhan’s light touches have him tingling and aroused.

“You’re so sensitive. Such an easy partner to please. It makes for a very fun, stress free hook up, and god damn do you look good when you’re turned on.”

The fingers flick gently over the t-shirt, rubbing his nipple in fast and then slow circles, and Sehun knows his face is flushed, eyes slipped closed, lips parted.

“So, so pretty, Sehunnie. Look at me.”

Sehun blinks open his eyes to stare into Luhan’s. He’s so close, so pretty. His long eyelashes flutter innocently against his cheeks when he blinks. “I’d love to hook up with you, but only if you want. I don’t do gentle and sweet. I do long, drawn out, and rough. I think you can take it. I think you’d love it. But it’s up to you.”

“Does Minseok love it?”

Luhan’s eyebrows shoot up, and he laughs sweetly. “Minnie and I have an interesting dynamic. I bet you’ll get to see it later. I don’t fuck him like I’d fuck you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“That was a quick answer. Are you sure?”

Sehun thinks about Luhan, about how much it’s always been obvious that Luhan cares about him. He’d never intentionally put him in a position that made him unhappy. He’s always pushed Sehun to do what he thinks will help him, and while his methods are somewhat questionable, he’s always had the best of intentions.

He’s smart, too. He knows Sehun better than just about anyone except Jongin, and he’s never been wrong about what Sehun can handle, and about what Sehun will be happy he did in the end.

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Then do you want to do this?”

Sehun stops to take stock. He’s turned on. Luhan is hot. He wants to know more about his pain kink, and how much he can take, and he knows Luhan will stop if it’s too much. Suho was rough, but also kind of easy in the way that he’s easy to take lightly, even when he’s in daddy mode. Luhan not so much.

“Yes.”

Luhan reaches up to take Sehun’s chin in his fingers again, staring intently into his eyes. “Are you sure? I’ll break you.”

A shiver runs all the way down Sehun’s spine, straight to his dick. “You can try.”

Luhan’s eyes get dark, dangerous. The next time he talks his voice is husky and rough. “Pick a safe word.”

Sehun tries to think of something sweet and innocent and calming.

“Uh… Bambi?”

“You are so fucking cute. Works for me. You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Sehun is expecting a slap in the face, or a harsh twist to his nipples or something equally sudden and painful, but instead Luhan just leans in to capture his lips, kissing slow and filthy, as his hands wander up Sehun’s arms to grab his wrists and push them over his head, pinning his hands to the pillow. He rolls them over so that Sehun is lying under him, legs spread, and Luhan settles in between them. Luhan is in complete control of the kiss. His tongue licks deep into Sehun’s mouth, teeth biting roughly at his lips.

A sudden thought strikes Sehun as Luhan begins sucking at his neck, hard enough to bruise.

“Is Minseok okay with us hooking up on his bed?”

Luhan bites. Hard. Sehun cries out, eyes prickling, trying to twist away, until Luhan pulls back to look down at Sehun, smiling sweetly.

“Did I say you could talk, kitten?”

Sehun’s head spins. “N-no.”

“Can you say ‘no sir’?”

“Uh… okay. No sir.”

“You only talk when I ask you questions or when I tell you to, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” He dips down and gives Sehun a kiss on the temple. Sehun blinks up at him with wide eyes. When they’d started, Sehun had expected it to be a lot like Suho, just more intense. He can already tell that this will be nothing like Suho.

“Don’t move your hands, okay?”

“Okay.”

Luhan lets go of him and sits up between his legs.

“There are so many things I want to do to you, babe, you have no idea. Let’s start by getting your clothes off.”

Luhan strips him slowly, methodically, paying attention to every new inch of bare skin. Sehun feels sensitive and hot under the attention as Luhan slowly pushes his shirt up over his chest, thumbs skimming along his skin. Once Sehun’s naked, Luhan takes his time petting all over Sehun’s body. Down his sides and up his chest, over his hips and the insides of his thighs. His gentle touches lull Sehun into a state of calm. He feels like his body is humming, vulnerable and needy for attention.

“Are you a bad boy, Sehun? Do I need to punish you?”

Sehun thinks. For being a slut? For fucking Tao? For hurting Jongin? Definitely not things he wants to think about during sex.

“No?”

“Such a good boy. That’s fine. In that case I’m going to hurt you because I want to. Because I like it. What did Jongdae call me? A sadistic maniac? He lasted ten minutes. Let’s see how long you last.”

Sehun checks the clock next to the bed. It’s been seven minutes already. The next three better be pretty fucking crazy, or he’ll tease Jongdae forever.

Luhan pulls something from under the bed. Possibly a box or a duffle bag of some kind. He reappears with soft-looking black rope.

“Turn over.”

Sehun rolls over onto his stomach, and Luhan pulls his hands down to tie them behind his back.

“On your knees, kitten.”

God, that should not turn him on as much as it does. Luhan plants a firm hand on the back of his neck as he pulls his knees up under him, keeping his face pressed into the pillow.

“I really should wait longer to do this, but your ass is just too good to resist. It’s funny how the rest of you is so skinny, but your butt is fat and round. It’s so squishy.” Sehun blushes as Luhan kneads a hand unto Sehun’s ass cheeks, squeezing hard enough to hurt. The fingernails of his other hand dig into Sehun’s neck.

The first spank lands right in the middle of his ass, completely out of nowhere. Sehun gasps in surprise as blood rushes south.

“Do you like that Sehun? Do you like it when I smack your pretty ass?”

Sehun grits his teeth and blushes harder. Another smack lands on the back of his thigh.

“Answer me, baby. I asked you if you liked that.”

“…yeah.”

Another hard smack. Sehun squeaks.

“Yeah?”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir what?”

Sehun’s hazy mind whirls in confusion, frantically trying to think of what else he needs to say.

“uh…”

Another smack to his left cheek. All of the smacks still burn. No doubt they’ll leave red hand prints.

“What do you like, baby?”

“I like… I like it when—you hit me.”

“Good boy.” The hand smooths over Sehun’s ass again, calming his frayed nerves. The hand squeezes and prods, playfully swatting at the soft flesh like he’s trying to make it jiggle. Sehun’s cheeks burn as Luhan giggles. “You’ll get lots more spankings today, I promise, but I don’t want to fuck up this pretty thing too soon.” He gently pets over Sehun’s butt to illustrate. “Don’t move, kitten.”

Sehun nods as Luhan moves off the bed to gather things from around the room. A dresser drawer opens and shuts, the container under the bed gets riffled through, and Luhan tosses things onto the blankets behind Sehun, out of sight. Finally, Luhan returns and settles behind him. There’s a click of a bottle being opened, and then Sehun feels a cold, gooey finger trace all the way down the crevice of his ass, over his entrance, down to gently massage the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“Good boy, Sehun.” The finger traces back up, just as slowly, and then back down again to rub circles over his entrance. Sehun shudders.

Luhan starts with two fingers. They stretch him immediately, enough to burn, and Sehun yelps in protest.

“That was pretty easy, actually. You were already a little loose. I guess that’s what happens when you’re a slut.” Sehun’s cheeks heat up, but he can feel his dick twitch at the dirty talk. Luhan alternates between scissoring his fingers inside Sehun and thrusting them quickly in and out. Just when Sehun is adjusted enough to stop gritting his teeth and whimpering, Luhan abruptly pushes in a third finger.

“Ah! Luhan, fuck!”

He yelps as Luhan’s free hand comes down hard on his ass. “You can scream all you want, baby, but I told you not to talk.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Luhan slaps him again in the same spot. “The number of spankings will increase with every time you talk without permission, okay?”

“Okay…”

Luhan thrusts the fingers in and out again, and Sehun shudders and whines at the burn. His legs shake, his ass stings, but his dick still throbs at the rough treatment. Lips touch the base of his spine, sucking gentle kisses into his skin as Luhan twists his fingers.

There’s definitely something Sehun likes about the pain, the submissive position. The whole thing feels dirty and sexy in a way that sex usually doesn’t. He can’t quite decide if he likes it.

Luhan finds Sehun’s prostate and presses his fingers down against it until Sehun is keening and trying to shift away, harsh jabs of pleasure shooting up his spine. He bites his lip to keep from swearing.

“You’re doing so good, Hunnie. I’m proud of you.”

Sehun gasps in relief as the tormenting fingers retreat, and then immediately misses being filled. Luhan manhandles him over onto his back and pushes him up until he’s leaning up against pillows against the wall at the head of the bed.

“Close your eyes and spread your legs.”

Sehun does as he was told, feeling even more exposed and vulnerable when his eyes close. He hears the sound of a condom being ripped open, then the squish of lube, and then something hard and cold and big presses against his entrance. Soft gentle lips capture Sehun’s, sucking and licking indulgently. Sehun kisses back, distracted and anxious. The pressure against his hole doesn’t go away or press inside. It doesn’t feel like he thought Luhan’s dick should.

Whatever it is pushes into him suddenly, bigger than he was prepared for, stretching him all over again. He hadn’t even been fully adjusted to the three fingers when Luhan pulled them out. He chokes out groans and whimpers into Luhan’s mouth.

“Ah! Luhan—urgh…”

“You’re horrible at following directions, aren’t you?”

The rest of the toy gets shoved all the way inside him, and he isn’t even finished wailing before Luhan has his legs pushed together and shoved up and to the side so he can lay four harsh slaps against Sehun’s ass. Between that and the burn of the stretch, Sehun’s eyes prickle with tears, gasps and whines coming strained through clenched teeth.

“What did you do wrong, baby?”

“I t-talked.”

“Good boy. Your eyes are still closed though. That good.” He spreads Sehun back out, gives him one more kiss, and then disappears.

Sehun shifts around uncomfortably, trying to adjust to the toy inside him, trying to get it to move around enough to feel good.

“You’re so hard, baby. I knew you’d be good at this.”

Sehun really doesn’t know about that. It’s getting more and more overwhelming by the minute. He keeps reminding himself what his safe word is, but he doesn’t want to have to use it. He wants to prove to himself that he can do this, that he can enjoy it.

He hears a quite click, and then the toy inside him starts vibrating.

He gasps, back arching off the bed, arms straining against the ropes. This vibrator is a lot bigger than the one he used with Baekhyun, and it’s angled right up against his prostate.

“You can open your eyes now. I just wanted the vibrating to be a surprise.”

Sehun whimpers in response, panting and twisting. He feels like he can’t open his eyes yet, even if he wants to. The feeling is too intense. It takes his full concentration to handle it.

When he finally manages to get them open, he sees Luhan relaxing at the end of the bed, slowly jerking himself off with one hand, a small white remote held in the other.

“There he is. Welcome back to the real word, kitten. Does that feel good?”

“Y-yes sir.”

Sharp, intense pleasure keeps washing over him in waves, making him tremble and moan. It feels amazing in a kind of strange, all-consuming way that he’s never felt before. The closest he’s ever gotten to this was high sex with Yixing, and that was strictly because of drugs.

Luhan flicks the power on the vibrator higher. Sehun wails, every muscle in his body going tight. Precum oozes onto his stomach as the toy rattles against his sweet spot. Luhan watches, still slowly jerking off, for another couple of intense, pleasure filled minutes, until he finally moves flicks the power on the vibrator back down.

“Go kneel on the floor next to the bed.”

It’s very difficult to maneuver himself with his hands tied and a giant vibrating toy in his ass, but Sehun manages to stumble to his feet on the floor and then sink to his knees. Every movement has the vibrator shifting inside him, pushing against new spots and making him gasp and moan.

Luhan perches himself right on the edge of the bed and then guides Sehun to sit back on his heels between his spread thighs. Sehun squirms around, trying to find a position that will keep the toy lodged as high up and snug inside him as possible.

“This vibrator has five speeds. We’re on speed two right now.”

Sehun shivers. If this is what speed two feels like, and he already knows how much stronger three is, he can only imagine how intense five will be.

“Suck me off, kitten.” He pulls Sehun towards his cock with one hand, the little remote held threateningly in the other. Sehun obediently takes the head of Luhan’s dick in his mouth, sucking thoughtfully. He tries to come up with a strategy of how best to suck Luhan off. The other boy isn’t quite as big as some of the other dicks he’s sucked recently, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a mouthful.

Luhan picks a strategy for him. The strategy is ‘don’t throw up.’ Sehun splutters as Luhan pushes his head further and further down on his cock and then begins to thrust shallowly against the back of his throat. It’s all Sehun can do to keep from gagging. Luhan flicks the vibrator up to speed three.

Sehun’s jaw goes slack. He can hear himself groaning around Luhan’s cock. Deep, desperate sounds that he doesn’t remember deciding to make. Everything is beginning to feel kind of hazy, like he’s been drinking, and the only thing he can focus on is the intense pleasure of the toy and the continuous struggle for breath around Luhan’s dick.

“Good boy, Sehun. I’m so proud of you.”

Luhan is blurry when Sehun looks up at him. He realizes there must be tears in his eyes.

For what feels like forever, Sehun stays kneeling on the floor with Luhan’s dick thrusting shallowly down his throat and the toy buzzing between his legs. It feels almost like he’s falling into a trance. The discomfort in his throat and the struggle for breath become easier to take. The toy brings him continuously closer to the edge without ever being enough to push him over. His dick is so hard it hurts and all he wants to do is pull himself to completion. His arms strain unconsciously against the ropes, as if maybe with enough pulling and twisting they’ll come loose.

“Are you trying to get the ropes off, kitten?”

Sehun’s eyes drift open to find himself still in Minseok’s room, reality flooding back. Luhan’s fingernails scratch at the back of his neck.

“Did I say you could take the ropes off?”

Sehun freezes and peers up at Luhan through his lashes. He’d forgotten Luhan would care about that.

“I asked you a question, Sehun.”

There’s a dangerous edge to his voice, and Sehun shakes his head as much as he can with Luhan’s dick in his mouth. He can tell the number of spankings he’s going to get is steadily increasing.

“Then why are you trying to take them off? You need to learn to behave, kitten.”

Luhan’s fingers tighten on the back of his neck, and Sehun can feel him press further down into his throat. Tears gather along his lashes again. The vibrator gets flicked back down to two.

Sehun whines against his gag reflex. The pleasure is no longer enough of a distraction to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“So pretty, baby. Can you suck for me? I’m doing all the work here.”

Sehun does his best not to glare, because Luhan’s not the one struggling with breathing and gagging right now, but he still clamps his lips down and hollows his cheeks. Luhan breathes a soft moan of approval, which makes Sehun happier than he would have expected.

Its frustrating that Sehun can feel himself come down a little. The edge is no longer close enough to just barely taste. Instead the pressure against his gag reflex is all he can focus on. That and keeping his arms still.

And just when he starts getting used to it again, Luhan flicks the toy up past three, straight to four.

Sehun jerks, gags, shouts mutedly, and then wretches himself backwards away from Luhan’s cock. He ends up overbalancing and tipping backwards on the floor, coughing and choking and moaning. He twists onto his side, both to avoid lying on his bound hands and to find a less torturous position where the toy doesn’t make him scream and writhe. It’s right up against his sweet spot, and no matter how much he shifts and twists, it won’t fucking move away.

He realizes he’s pleading. Barely intelligible cries of ‘please, please, Luhan please,’ spill between sobs and wails. He’s right on the edge again, but it’s too harsh, too intense, and still not quite what he needs.

“T-touch me! Please, Ah-ah-ungh, Luhan, please touch me—Aah!”

He twists onto his side, but that somehow makes it worse, so he arches to fix the problem and then flops onto his stomach. Luhan still isn’t touching him. Electric pulses of pleasure keep shooting up his spine, making his whole body twitch. The carpet is harsh and rough on his throbbing hardness, but he still finds himself rutting against it. If Luhan won’t touch him, then this will have to do.

Then all of a sudden the harsh buzzing is gone. The toy lies still in his body. Sehun shakes with sobs, both from frustration and relief, and then there are hand on his hip, rolling him back over onto his back.

“Do you need your safe word?”

Luhan’s beautiful, familiar face appears above him, fuzzy through the tears. It’s full of care and concern, but also hunger and lust.

“No, I need to fucking cum.” His voice is scratchy and strained.

Luhan smirks. “That’s my boy.” He leans down and kisses Sehun deeply, every movement full of passion and sincerity. It has Sehun’s breath catching. “That was,” he nips at Sehun’s bottom lip, “so beautiful to watch. I can’t remember the last time I saw something so hot. Thank you for that.” Sehun can feel heat creeping into his cheeks. “But I’m afraid that doesn’t excuse some of the mistakes you made just then.”

Sehun groans. Of course.

“What did you do?”

“I talked.”

“And?”

“Tried to get off?”

“Yes. And?”

Fucking and? Sehun fights not to roll his eyes.

“Pff. I… stopped blowing you?”

“Yup, you got it.”

“I was about to fucking throw up.”

“There you go again. Stop talking without permission, Sehun, it’s really not that hard.”

Sehun glares. Luhan smiles and flicks the toy back on. Speed one.

“Come lie across my lap.”

With difficulty, Sehun manages to drag himself up off the floor and onto the bed so he can flop gracelessly across Luhan’s waiting lap. His hand drops down to palm Sehun’s ass, jostling the toy in the process. It’s still just very gentle vibrations, just enough to occasionally send shivers all the way up Sehun’s spine.

Sehun’s mouth goes slack around a groan as Luhan grabs the base of the toy and pumps it in and out. He spreads his legs wider, knees drawing up so he can press his hips back against Luhan’s thrusts.

“You like that kitten? That feels good?”

“Mmm, y-yeah.”

Luhan stops thrusting and angles the toy to press hard against Sehun’s prostate, making his hips jerk and his breath come in short pants.

“What was that?”

“Yes… sir-“

“Good boy.”

He pumps a few more times and then buries the toy as far up into Sehun’s body as it will go, tucking the base snuggly between his cheeks.

The first slap lands right on top of it. It stings, or course, but it also makes the toy jerk sharply inside him. The next couple slaps land higher, and then one to each cheek. Sehun grits his teeth and takes careful, measured breaths. It already hurts, but he knows it’ll hurt a lot more by the end. He does his best to prepare himself.

Luhan pauses a moment to knead roughly at Sehun’s stinging cheeks. The vibrator gets flicked up to two. The spanking continues.

It isn’t long before Sehun feels out of his mind again. The vibrations feel so, so good, but every slap makes his whole body twitch. It fucking _hurts_ , and it’s all Sehun can do to focus in on the good feelings and grit his teeth through the pain. His breath comes in pants and groans. His legs shake with effort. His eyes are teary and unfocused. There’s a growing puddle of drool under his mouth, because he can’t summon the presence of mind to swallow. He feels like he’s been there for so long, and he keeps telling himself that the next slap will be the last. He can take one more. But Luhan shows no signs of stopping.

And at the same time, the pain and the pleasure have him right there at the edge again. Every slap, every jerk of the toy in his body, has him tipping just a little bit closer. Just a few more hits, and maybe it’ll be enough to make him cum. Then he can use his safe word and be done with it.

Another few slaps, and Sehun can’t think anymore. Can’t do anything but gasp and whimper and take it, and just when he’s about to give up and start begging Luhan to let him cum, Luhan flicks the vibrator up to three.

“Fuck! Fuck, Luhan, please touch me. Please let me cum. Oh god.”

He yelps as Luhan slaps right across the base of the toy, making it jerk against Sehun’s sweet spot.

“I was going to stop spanking, but you can’t stop fucking talking.”

Sehun sobs as his knees slip wider, almost off the edge of the bed. Luhan’s free hand slides under him to wrap around his dick, only to squeeze tight around the base to keep him from cuming. Another slap. Another. Sehun weeps pathetically into the blankets, pulling hard on the ropes. God, it feels so good. He just wants to cum. How does Minseok stand this all the time? There’s no way Sehun’s doing this more than once. He’s a little concerned for the other boy.

Luhan finally pushes a very relieved Sehun off his lap to lie on his back, and Sehun lifts his stiff legs to keep his sore ass off the bed sheets. If he thought Baekhyun’s bruises had been bad, these are definitely going to be worse. Luhan settles between his legs, leaning over him, effectively pinning him down, and lifts the little remote ominously. His fingers circle back around the base of Sehun’s dick.

“Does it still feel good?”

“Uh… Yeah? Ish? Please l-let me cum... m’so c-close.”

Luhan leans down to give Sehun a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re a mess, kitten. So pretty. I’ll let you cum with my dick in your ass, how’s that?”

Luhan’s dick isn’t in his ass at the current moment, which is when he wants to cum, so that sucks. He would say so, except Luhan chooses that moment to flick the vibrator up to four.

Sehun wails and arches up against him. If it weren’t for Luhan’s fingers, he’d probably have cum by now. Sharp jabs of pleasure race through him. The all-consuming feeling is back. He can’t writhe around like he did before with Luhan on top of him, but he certainly tries, twitching and shifting and trying to make it bearable.

And then the remote clicks again, up to five. Sehun can’t breathe. His mouth falls open in a scream that comes out as a strangled squeak. The whole world whites out to the blinding pleasure, whole body seizing, and he still can’t fucking cum, or move, or think, and it feels so intense and good and painful, but mostly just too, too much. He fights in a breath. This time he manages a choked off shout and a couple sobs.

The vibrating stops completely, and suddenly the toy is gone from his ass. He’s still raking in breaths and choking on sobs when the room spins around him. He realizes he’s just been rolled onto his stomach when his hips are yanked up off the bed. He needs to cum. God he needs to cum so bad, but there’s no more buzzing against his sweet spot, and there’s still nothing touching his dick. His body is practically vibrating with how close to the edge he is. How far over the edge he is, but he still hasn’t fucking finished.

He’s jarred back to reality by the stretch of Luhan pushing into him. He must have lubed up and put on a condom while Sehun was still numb to the world. He’s a little bigger than the toy is, and while he usually loves the feeling of being entered, right now it’s not what he wants. He just wants to get off, nice and easy. A couple fingers, a fist on his dick, something that feels good, not yet another intense, painful, pleasurable thing to drive him fucking crazy until it pulls away before he can finish. Luhan starts thrusting. Sehun feels tears slip from his eyes. It’s so good, but it’s too much. He needs his safe word. It’s on the tip of his tongue. But he can’t remember what it is.

Then suddenly Luhan stops.

“Holy shit.” Sehun vaguely registers Minseok’s voice by the doorway.

Luhan straightens up behind him, shallowly thrusting into Sehun’s body. “Hello, Minseok, Welcome back. Want a turn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month and a half, I leave off on a nice little cliff hanger ;D  
> Please talk to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter! I just got it and I'm very excited about it.


End file.
